Survivors Rising
by painestar
Summary: "You're a Survivor. A Werewolf." "Then you should feel terrified that we are alone." Kyle shuddered. Contains boyXboy romance and OC's are used. Style, Bunny, and Creek. Eventually, Dip & Gregstophe. Heartwarming, suspenseful, and with a twist of SCiFi action. Disclaimer: PaineStar doesn't own anything. This story is for entertainment purposes and no profit is collected.
1. Prologue

_My kind has been around for centuries, hidden in the shadows...away from human life. Until I was reborn that dreadful night. The pain was agonizing. I felt my insides twisting and had the headache of a thousand drinks. I remember a great storm. And then I awoke. Hunger. That was all that ran through my mind. _

_Born into a legacy, they spoke to me of the legend that is still very much alive to this day. But we do not make ourselves known. We hide in the dusk of the morning awaiting for the prophecy to be fulfilled._

_There are Five Laws associated with the legend:_

_Law I - Thou Shall Not Feed On The Flesh Of Humans_

_Law II - Thou Shall Not Harm A Human Being_

_Law III - Thou Shall Not Sacrifice Human Life To Create More Of Your Breed Out Of Pure Evilness _

_Law IV - Thou Shall Protect And Defend Thyself As long As it Does Not Conflict With The Second Or Third Laws_

_Law V - Thou Shall Eliminate Any Non-Hume that Dishonors The Five Laws_

_I was born of rage...Third Law broken. My creator was killed shortly after._

_The legend states that in the end, we will be divided. In a war between good and evil._

_Three creatures will be born from humans and come into the world to help us defend our legacy. They will be wild like the stallion but gentle as the fawn._

_There will be a chosen one. The one chosen from the highest of power. The only one who can move the mountains and tame the sea. And it will be the one who in the end will conquer evil through love, uniting the nations from decades of sorrow and doubt._

_There are many of us. Not only in this breed. Many breeds in all shapes and sizes. Different clans around the globe. Uniting to defend our ancestors. And to rid the evil that lives in the valley of darkness._

_They trained me and guided me into who I am today. I consider myself a monster. But they call me a survivor. My name is Star, and for the time being, my pack resides in South Park, Colorado, hunting the outcasts that are walking among the innocent. Exiled from the pack due to treachery and breach of The Laws. We are the Survivors...because we had survived the first 8 hours._

_**STAR**_


	2. Episode I : Ice Break

Survivors Rising

ניצולי עולה

**Episode I**

_"..There's a reason anger feels so good..."_

It's nightfall and a pack of angry wolves haul themselves through the dark forest, racing madly and snarling. They're chasing a panther. The panther is quick and with one giant leap, he glided across the gorge that separated the two landmasses. The wolves barely had time to skid to a halt as the panther climbed up further to a flatter surface. The wolves snarled and snapped their jaws as the panther hissed and then disappeared into the night. They peered over the edge realizing they had no chance to land a gap like that. A pure white wolf released a deep growl followed by a howl. The three other wolves joined in with her call. The howling was heard from a distance by two horses that lifted their heads, silhouetted against moon. A blistering breeze blew through their mane and then the horses snorted, turned, and vanished from sight.

_Heartbeat..._

XXX

South Park, Colorado

June - 2018

Kenny McCormick. Standing hunched over the counter with a pencil in his hand, he sketched something on a notepad. He sighed looking over at the clock. 1:12pm. He groaned, hating the shifts where he was forced to close.

It was Friday night and Kenny was dying to get off work so he spend some time with his best friend, Butters. Sure he was still extremely close with Stan and Kyle but over the years of high school he became close with Butters and lately, obsessed with him. Butters didn't know though, Kenny could hide his feelings well. Even though he knew Butters was gay he still wasn't completely sure if he was. It was driving him insane. He had to figure this out about himself. Kenny at 6'1', stood a whole head, and some odd inches, above Butters, he loved how they looked together. And then the thoughts...the really hot thoughts of him and Butters alone together. Oh how he couldn't describe the feeling, it made him take a long deep breath and let it out slowly while running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair which covered his ears and lay flat against the back of his neck. Austin, a few years older than Kenny was taking his usual 30 minute smoke break, which they all pulled when management wasn't around. He walked down one of the isles and began to organize the candy bars. For the next few minutes it was silent. Breaking the daydreamer from his fantasy world, a couple of customers came in only to purchase gas and some lottery tickets. Kenny found himself leaning over the counter again, head hung down as he released a long and aggravated sigh.

Kenny: "I'm gay..." He said letting his face hit the desk.

"We know." Then he heard some familiar voices. Voices that he sometimes wanted to punch in the face. Craig Tucker. Tall, dark, and handsome is the only and best way to describe him. Dark hair, dark eyes, hardly ever smiles because he thinks he's a badass, a very slender figure, and sarcasm, that deserves a gold medal. Clyde Donovan. Dumbass. Not entirely though, he mostly does the whole 'I'm completely clueless act' just to piss off his best friend Craig and sometimes Stanley Marsh. Good looking as well with great muscle tone. Especially in his arms. Token Black. Still the rich kid of the town, but usually quiet. Token never really talked much to anyone because he was so busy with college. But lately he's been coming around more. Spending way too much time with Craig and Clyde though. Suspicious?

Kenny: "Fuck you Craig." Kenny said with a grin.

Clyde: "What's up Ken-aye!" Clyde says and did this weird handshake sort of thing that Kenny didn't follow at all.

Token: "Hey Ken, parents are out of town tonight so I'm having a party later. Want to come?"

Kenny: "You guys drove up here to ask me? I'm so flattered."

Craig: "Actually, I needed um, something. They just tagged along." Kenny rolled his eyes as Craig walked down an isle.

Kenny: "Sure. As long as Butters can come too. Who's all going?"

Token: "Well lets see...the same people as last month. Duh." He answered sarcastically.

Clyde: "But with Tweekie this time." He glanced over his shoulder at Craig who gave him a go to hell look. They all snickered.

Kenny: "What? Tweek hates parties, or so I thought."

Clyde: "Well," He began, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the counter, "I guess he got tired of Craig calling and hanging up." The three burst into laughter as Craig turned red in the face and looked around the store, embarrassed.

Craig: "God, I hate you guys so fucking much." Kenny had wondered if Clyde had a crush on Craig since he was always picking on him about his love interest Tweek Tweak. But really out of all the people he thought swung that way Clyde and Token seemed a little less...well, gay. "If you ever find anyone that's human enough to date you," He looked Clyde up and down, "I will destroy your rep!"

Clyde: "I'm only joking, dude. Chill out." Craig mumbled something under his breath as he approached the door.

Craig: "Let's go, they don't have what I need." He said pushing the door open making the bells ring. Clyde followed after him hurriedly.

Clyde: "What did you need anyway?" And Kenny heard Craig reply with a rude 'shut up'.

Token: "I'll shoot you a text later and let you know what time we'll be getting started." He said leaving.

Kenny: "Say, where do you get the alcohol for your parties?"

Token: "Dude, I'm black, I have my ways okay?" He said smiling and making the bells chime.

Kenny: "Tell Craig I said go fuck himself!" He shouted back at him as Token gave a wave with his hand. Kenny sighed, pressing his hands to his face. He heard Craig's engine rev up and speed away just as Austin had walked in from the back room leading to the back of the building. He was shorter. Covered in tats and had that 'drugie' look about him. It's not like Kenny didn't do them at one time. And Kenny had several tattoos himself.

Austin: "Okay your turn." He said placing his lighter in front of Kenny. He let one of his hands fall down onto it and turned to walk away. "What's up with you dude?" Kenny stopped but didn't turn around. "Oh I see. Thinking about him again huh?" Kenny flipped him off and just continued out back. Austin shook his head as he heard the back door slam shut. "That poor lovesick guy." He began to reorganize the candy bars.

XXX

Tweek Tweak. He closed and cleaned up the shop around lunch time. Tweek loved his coffee and took over the family coffee shop when his parents decided they were going to travel since Tweek was growing up and they felt like South Park didn't have anything else to offer them. Tweek felt lucky. They left him the house, completely paid for. He had it made only paying for the utilities and his vehicle. Oh and the shop utilities as well. But it was the only coffee shop in town and he made plenty of money. He'd always had a great relationship with his parents and he was sad to see them go but happy they were finally getting to do what they dreamed. He knew he was responsible enough to handle this and would prove it to them when they come to visit. His parents knew Tweek wasn't a party goer and like being alone, mostly, but was accompanied by a Scottish Fold to calm his nerves. This happened after the first night alone and Tweek thought it best to visit the animal shelter the next afternoon.

Standing about 5'8', Tweek was painfully thin, not anorexic looking but on the verge of it. His hair was still in a messy fashion but his paranoia had subsided somewhat. Much easier to talk to and with than in elementary school. He had calmed quite a bit. He had to get himself under control now that he lived alone and was owning a company. Under control he had mastered until Craig Tucker came around all flustered and whatnot which got him worked up as well. The truth of the matter is that he is crazy about Craig. He's just too nervous to answer the phone but when he does the call drops for some reason. Weird. So he settles for texting Craig mostly. He hummed to himself as he wiped down the tables, thinking of Craig and his sexy figure. He came back to reality when he heard a tapping on the glass door. Ike Broflovski was making a silly face on the glass. Tweek giggled and tossed his rag on one of the tables. He unlocked the door allowing Ike to come inside to visit with him.

Ike: "Hey Tweek!" Thirteen years old and just as cute as can be.

Tweek: "W-what are you doing Ike?" He locked the door back.

Ike: "I just wanted to get outta the house for a while." Tweek walked back behind the counter. And Ike hopped up onto one of the bar stools.

Tweek: "H-how come?" He says pulling out a cup from underneath.

Ike: "Well geez I'm so sick of mom and dad talking about things I don't understand and Kyle...omigod...Stan this and Stan that, I'm so tired of it." Tweek laughed.

Tweek: "You want your u-usual?" Ike grinned and replied with a sweet 'pretty please'. He had a habit of finding Tweek when he wanted a nice treat. "So, I-I guess Kyle and I are both having umm...boy pr-problems." Ike shook his head.

Ike: "He will never come outta the closet. He's such a wuss." Tweek stirred but stopped until Ike added, "I-I mean, he's a wuss cause he's my brother." Tweek continued. "I think it's nice. I mean I don't care if he's gay, half of the people in this town are anyway and I think everyone should be happy. You should never hide how you feel, Tweek." He looked up at him.

Tweek: "R-really?" He completed his masterpiece and set it in front of Ike, popping a lid and straw onto the top. Ike gave him a cheesy smile. "Oh Jesus, I'm-I'm so terrified of finding out that Craig doesn't like me in that way though." Ike popped off of the straw.

Ike: "Well how would you feel if he did like you in that way?" Tweek practically melted thinking about it. "I think he likes you Tweek. The issue with Kyle and Stan," His voice lowered to a whisper which didn't make sense because they were the only ones there, "Stan doesn't have clue. About anything. He's too much of a pretty boy."

Tweek: "Did-did you come in here to talk about boys or to smuggle coffee off of me? And besides, What-what makes-makes you think Craig does like me?" He leaned over the counter.

Ike: "Well he wouldn't have invited you to Token's party, first of all."

Tweek: "Nghhh! H-how do you know about that?"

Ike: "Because, whenever Kyle was drooling all over the phone with Stan, they were talking about who's going and well..." He stopped his sentence and sipped his coffee from the straw. Tweek starred and waited for him to finish. But he never resumed.

Tweek: "Annnnnd?"

Ike: "And what?"

Tweek: "And-and who's going?" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Ike: "Oh um, you know? Stan and Kyle...Clyde...Kenny...Butters...oh, and I guess you're going with Craig." He said teasingly. He hoped off of his seat and smiled up at Tweek.

Tweek: "I said may-maybe. I'm-I'm really not much of a partier...but-but..." Ike interrupted him.

Ike: "You'll go." He said smiling. "For Craig." Tweek blushed madly making Ike giggle.

Tweek: "Gah-sweet Jesus! G-get out!" He pushed Ike towards the door and doing so unlocking it. Ike grabbed his coffee and scurried outside.

Ike: "Thanks for the coffee Tweekers!" Tweek booted him out and leaned against the door.

Tweek: "F-for a kid his age he sure gives good advise." He said thinking hard to himself about what he said about 'how you should never hide how you feel'. And it was true. But what could he possibly do? He sighed running his hands through his hair. "G-guess I have a party to get ready f-for." He pulled off his apron and hung it behind the door and with a flick of the lights he locked up from the outside leaving Tweak's Coffee Shop closed and deserted.

XXX

Stan Marsh. Girls want him. Guys want to be him. Dark hair and blue eyes...ugh...he's perfect. Tall and slim with a body fit for a Greek god of some sort. He's been on and off with Wendy Testaburger for like...ever, and just recently began to patch things up with her once again. He loved her but he wasn't exactly in love, if you know what I mean.

Poor Kyle Broflovski, however, lovesick and heartbroken. Stan knew nothing of his super best friend's secret life of how Kyle was desperately and irrevocably in love with him and had been for some time. And it hurt Kyle, the fact that Stan kept on trying to work things out with Wendy. Kyle knows he would be so much better for him. So good to him.

Kyle pulled up into Stan's driveway, eager to see him but nervous. "Damn it!" He hit his head on the steering wheel. "That bitch is going to ruin my life...I mean, Stan's life." He got out of the car angrily and slammed the door.

Kyle's attitude hadn't changed much but his outside features were quite, well, beautiful. His eyes were big and green and his hair fell in wavy, gorgeous lengths that poked out from underneath his hat. The hat was a part of him. I don't think he'll ever get rid of it. His skin tone was very pale and he stood below most of the boys in South Park. But even Butters stood below him which he was thankful for. He didn't have a problem with Butters he just thought he was weird sometimes but so did everyone else except for Kenny who I guess was severely turned on by his weirdness. He had to crack a smile thinking of Kenny and Butters.

Stan: "What're you smiling about?" Stan said standing in the doorway, happy to see his best friend he hadn't seen in a couple of days. Kyle had been busy wrapping up the AP college courses he worked on while still a senior. Now completed with that mess, he had plenty of time to spend with his boyfr-..uh.. best friend. Stan hugged him tightly but gently sending Kyle's heart above the clouds.

Stan liked to be rough when he hung out with Kenny and Clyde, and some of the other guys but with Kyle he was always gentle and only rough-housed with him playfully or teasingly. This behavior gives Kyle hope that Stan will like him more than a friend one day. Kyle always saved his softer, sweeter side for Stan. _'If you only knew how I feel about you,'_ Kyle's thoughts began. _'One day I'll have enough courage to tell you the truth about how I feel about you.'_ They pulled away.

Kyle: "Oh-uh, just something Kenny had said to me earlier." He laughed lightly. Stan grabbed his arm pulling him inside.

Stan: "So you're going to drink with me tonight right?" Stan looked at him with big...blue...gorgeous...eyeballs.

Kyle: "I don't know Stan." Truth was, he didn't like the taste of alcohol but even worse he was afraid of getting wasted with Stan and maybe take advantage of him. Or even leak his secret out to him and get his heart broken. He wasn't ready yet.

Stan: "Come on dude, for me. You never drink, but just this once pleeeeeaaassseee." For him huh? How could refuse that... Kyle sighed and slapped himself in the face.

Kyle: "You know, your peer pressure trying to get me to drink is beginning to give me whiplash." Stan laughed.

Stan: "Sooo, you're giving in?" He said excitedly. Kyle groaned.

Kyle: "Okay! Maybe!" He pushed Stan from his shoulders making him take a few steps back. Stan gave him a look and then pushed Kyle back from his shoulders making him wobble backwards. They continued this a couple of times until Stan took the advantage of getting the upper hand and wrestled Kyle onto the couch, straddling his hips and jerking his hat away from his head. "Stannnn! Give it!" He yelled while biting his lip trying to stay serious. Stan held it high above them as Kyle continued to reach for his beloved hat but failed. Stan kept his hand placed against Kyle's chest pushing him down into the cushions as he continued to tease him.

Stan: "Nope! Nuh-uh!" Sharon Marsh had heard the scuffling from upstairs and came down quickly.

Sharon: "Knock it off boys! Take it outside, I don't want anything broken!" They did as they were told, Stan, jumping off Kyle still holding his precious green hat in his grasp and flinging the door wide open and hauling ass outside with Kyle directly behind him. Both smiling ear to ear and laughing, kicking up snow as they plowed through it. Kyle thought he was dreaming, he absolutely cherished this moment. He couldn't think of anything else in the universe he wanted more. Then he heard the sound of...music? No, ringtone? Yep.

Stan: "Time out!" He said breathing harshly. He put up his hand to stop Kyle who stood there breathing heavily as well. Kyle put his hands on his hips and Stan pulled out his cell to take the call. As soon as the words 'Hey baby' came out of Stan's mouth, Kyle's heart fell to his stomach and he felt like bawling. Stan winked at Kyle and tossed him his hat back and walked toward his truck, laying the tailgate down to sit on the back. Kyle stood there for a moment holding his hat in his hands and staring down at it. He heard Stan's voice become a little angrier and he knew they were having another fight. Kyle pressed his hat to his chest and slowly walked away. He stepped up the steps and looked over at Stan again. His world had been crushed. He exhaled, walking back into the house.

Kyle: "I want you to be mine." He whispered and let out a muffled sob.

XXX

Butters Stotch. Small and innocent. Gullible but adorable. His eyes sky blue and his hair platinum blonde where it lightly fell over his ears but on top it was full and slightly spiked in a tantalizingly sexy fashion. Imagine everyone's thoughts when they finally came to notice he was unbelievably good-looking. Never had it occurred to him that nature would be so wrong to him today...or ever.

He always traveled when he was bored. Singing to himself. But, something was different. He passed Stark's Pond and continued to follow the slushy road all the way to the outskirts of town. He knew he was leaving the town but unaware of the danger that lurked beyond. He found himself doing the scavenger hunting on days when he didn't have class and when his friends were at work. He just turned 18. Graduation was last month and college courses would be out for the summer as well. Being smart, much as Butters was, he was able to take college classes in high school getting ahead of everyone. His bestie, Kenny McCormick, admired him for that and although not reaching distinguished, graduated. '_At least I did graduate.' _he would say, and Butters smiled at his friend's lack of intelligence. Kenny didn't plan on doing any more school. He was working full-time at the gas station.

Home? With all the studying Butters has done he unfortunately still lives at home with his abusive parents. He hates it so much but can't afford a place on his own because he has no job. He had indeed gotten brave around them though, now he could take up for himself somewhat. And when his father says those horrid words _'You're grounded mister,'_ he could just brush it off his shoulder. He's 18, who the hell cares? But there was a big problem. His parents for what ever reason do not like Kenny McCormick. Kenny has been drug free now for nearly a year. So if it's not that it has to be that they just can't accept the fact that their son is gay. Why can't they just let him be himself? Butters continued his daydreaming about his best friend and how all throughout high school he had imagined even more. Their relationship wasn't quite 'boyfriends', but it was something. Well it was to Butters. Sometimes Kenny was hard to read and even though they would occasionally exchange pecks on the cheek or walk in linked arms together, Butters could never work up the courage to ask Kenny what they are exactly. In some ways he liked the mysterious Kenny and then sometimes it would hurt him to think about Kenny flirting with another girl...or guy. _'I think I'm in love with him.', _would run through his mind over and over again, _'but I couldn't...I mean...yes we have moments together but...do they really mean anything to him?' _He had lollygaged into the deeper, more dense part of the forest that grew way outside of the city. He wasn't afraid as long as Kenny was on his mind. _'But he does spend all of his free time with me...ugh...I don't know...' _Butters shook his head snapping out of it. He looked down and sighed.

Butters: "...Is this...what love feels like?" He whispered to no one.

He had managed to walk into a nice clear pasture covered with a layer of fallen snow. "Oh geez, where am i?" The wind blew harshly for a moment, making him hug himself tighter in his pale blue hoodie. He slipped his hood up and took a few steps back. _'That didn't sound like_...' He looked down at his mud boots which were standing above a thin layer of ice. This was no pasture. It was a lake. _'...buffalo grass.' _He finished.

The ice and snow were beginning to melt for the summertime. He shuddered, taking a few more steps back as the ice began to creak. Everything went silent. The wind stopped blowing. It seemed as though the world stopped moving and then...there was a loud crack. Butters yelped and plummeted into the frozen lake beneath him. He fought piercing cold for a moment and then began to black out as a pair of arms reached out for him.

Distorted voices echoed through his mind. He didn't recognized any of them. One voice was shouting,_ 'Is he breathing?!' _and another _'Get him to the fire!' _One grabbed him by the face screaming,_ 'Can you hear me?!' _Even though he could faintly hear them he only responded by cracking his eyes and seeing a girl dripping wet as he was. Everything was in slow motion as she spun around, with her short, drenched, hair whipping around behind her, returning with towels to dry him. She took no action in keeping herself warm as he was her first priority.

She wrapped him and cradled him in her arms like a baby as he shook miserably. Butters nuzzled as close to her chest as he could and grasped the front of her wet hoodie with his frozen fingers. He inhaled sharply and was gasping for oxygen as hands moved all around over his body trying to warm him. He never thought of the fact that these were complete strangers to him. He was painstakingly cold. Frost bitten. And then past out from shock.

_**Blackness...**_

_"So what are we going to do with him?" _A boy's voice says.

_"What do you mean?" _A female replied.

_"Well he obviously can't stay here."_

_"No shit. Why are you in such a hurry to get him out of here?"_

_"I'm just worried."_

_"I'm not."_

_"What does that mean exactly? Like what's going to happen now?"_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

Butters blinks his eyes open. He's wrapped into a warm blanket in front of a fireplace. He sits up slowly looking around at the unusual place. It was pretty and well taken care of. Someone had changed him. He wore an oversized t-shirt and some oversized boxers that hung past his hips along with his t-shirt.

_"The prophecy you idiot. Like, this could be a sign of the apocalypse." _The male says.

_"Would you just shut up?" _The female snapped.

_"You're not at all afraid that something might happen to us?"_

Butters stands up, seeing a heating pad that was laying at his feet. He smiled, grateful of the family that saved his life. He walked carefully and shakily toward the voices, keeping the blanket wrapped around him.

_"No. Because there is nothing more...or worse that could happen to us. In my opinion."_ The voice basically growled.

_"Do you know how long it's been since our kind..."_ His voice trailed off as Butters stepped into the light that was flooding in through the kitchen. He sneezed. Then his eyes met a young lady's and a young man's. Maybe about his age perhaps. There was a pause of awkwardness. The boy shifts leaning over to the girl.

"Should we talk to it?" He whispered even though Butters heard. The girl elbowed him in his ribs making him double over and grip the chair behind him. He growled.

"You'll have to excuse him. He's the runt of the family." She said through clenched teeth and smiling. Butters actually giggled at her humor. She was tall for a girl. Much taller than him, but everyone is. Her eyes appeared to sparkle like the stars and the moon with the color of the ocean. And her hair was chopped into a short bob but faded highlighted strands fell to the sides of her face which was even more beautiful.

"Don't tell him that!" He yelled, spinning around. "I am not." He folded his arms across his chest.

This one reminded Butters of Clyde and how sometimes he acted stupid for attention, or so he thinks. No one is truly that stupid. Maybe. He had a smaller figure and seemed a bit younger. His dark hair was buzzed really short but he had this cute sort of mohawk thingy going for him on top.

"Anyways," She rolled her eyes and stepped forward, "My name is Star, and this is my brother, Blaine. We just moved here last month with our two sisters." She paused. "Would you care for some hot chocolate.?" Butters nodded rather shyly. She poured the warm drinks as Butters sat at the table nervously. He was still freezing and could feel a cold coming on. He sneezed again.

Star: "I'm so glad you're okay. We don't have many people ponder around in this area." She smiled lovingly at him. "Umm...I have some like...crackers. If you want some?" She said nodding her head as if to push him to say yes. Butters noticed that the house was very clean and organized for someone to have just moved in last month. He was looking around wondering where all the boxes were, then snapped back to reality.

Butters: "Oh-uh, no I'm okay. Th-thank you." She sighed putting her hands on her hips.

Star: "I need to go grocery shopping." Butters looked at her while he sipped his drink. "Oh we eat out a lot." She added.

Blaine: "Boy do we ever." He said before taking a sip and Star gave him a glare for his smartass remark. "It makes you want to have..." His eyes moved over Butters. "A home cooked meal." He appeared to be drooling slightly. He quickly changed the subject whenever he saw the look Star was giving him. He cleared his throat. "So, what were you doing out on the ice man?"

Butters: "Well, I-I didn't know it was ice...until it was too late." He sighed, tightening the blanket around him. "I cannot thank you guys enough for what you did for me." Star sat in front of him and placed a roll of paper towels on the table. "Thanks." His voice was hoarse.

Star: "I'm just glad we got to you in time and that you're okay."

Blaine: "So, what's you're name kid?"

Butters: "Um, Leopold."

Blaine: "Hm? Is that French?"

Star: "Don't be a moron." He stuck his tongue out at her.

Butters: "Everyone calls me Butters. That's been my nickname forever." He let out a rough cough covering his mouth with one of the paper towels. "I prefer it, actually. I don't really like um, Leopold."

Star: "Butters. That's too cute." He flushed slightly and looked down at the table.

Blaine: "Well I want to call you Leo. That's cute too right?" He said looking at Star for approval. Butters smiled but noticed that he was now looking at him in a strange and uncomfortable way. Like, hungrily.

Star: "Maybe you should go for a walk." Her eyes spoke to Blaine as she stared hard into his.

Blaine: "I'm fine." He said through clenched teeth.

Star: "Go!" She growled and Blaine got up roughly and Star did the same. They glared from across the table. He glanced down at Butters again and then left the room. Star relaxed again when she heard him slam the door. She looked out the window to see him scurrying into the woods. Butters could see her eyes that now appeared to be more demonic than gentle like they were before. Wait, were they changing color too?

Butters: "Are-are you okay?" He touched her hand slightly on the table and she snapped out of her daze. When she faced him her eyes were calm and gentle again. Maybe he was just seeing things.

Star: "Yeah-yeah. I'm okay. Are you okay?" She then took his hand in both of hers and caressed it lovingly. Her actions were motherly. Her touch was kind and tender. Butters' face had gone red again. She didn't seem to notice. "It's going to be nightfall in a few hours and-and I doubt you'd be able to find your way-" Butters let out a groan.

Butters: "Oh hamburgers, my parents sure are going to be sore."

Star: "Huh?"

Butters: "They get mad when I don't call...oh no." Almost as thought she had read his mind.

Star: "Oh...yeah. Just a minute." She got up and went into the other room for only a minute and returned with his cell. It was taken apart. "Natalya used her hair dryer on it for a bit, but I couldn't get it to come on. I'm sorry." She handed it to him.

Butters: "Awe, it's alright. I have my life and that's all that-that matters." She smiled at him as he stood up.

Star: "You're right." She said in a tone as though she had just been taught a lesson. "You're clothes are dry and warm now. Come." She led him to the laundry room and opened the dryer. Handing him all of his clothes Butters coughed and then asked her a question he didn't understand.

Butters: "Hey...so...how uh..." He stammered kind of afraid to ask. "...How did you...know where I was?" She closed the dryer.

Star: "We...heard the ice crack. It's quite loud."

Butters: "From inside the house?"

Star: "We...were hunting...umm...quail." She added quickly.

Butters: "In this weather?" She smiled and laughed lightly.

Star: "Well, yes." She touched his arm as she passed him. He turned to follow her. "Here's the bathroom." She flipped the lights on for him and he stepped inside to change into his old clothes again. They were so warm that it made him want to just bundle up and fall asleep. All he needed were his boots. He stepped out of the bathroom closing the door. "Wow." The voice startled him. "So that's what you look like in clothes that fit you." He was grinning ear to ear but not meeting her gaze.

Butters: "I uh...hung the other clothes on the-the towel rack." She didn't just imply he looked good did she?

Star: "That's fine." She stepped closer to him. Butters still avoided looking at her straightforward. Mostly afraid his face would set her aflame.

Butters: "Thank you." He began. "For-for everything. I can never repay you enough for your hospitality...and-and..." He stammered on but hushed whenever she put her hands on his shoulders and tilted his face toward hers, forcing their eyes to finally connect.

Star: "You must be careful. The wilderness can sometimes be...unforgiving." He smiled warmly at her and pushed his lifeless cell phone into his pocket. "Now come. I'll lead you to the outskirts of the city." Butters nodded and slipped on his boots. Stepping out onto the large porch and onto the snow-covered ground he glanced back at the house. It was an adorable cabin but also had an eerie and very creepy atmosphere. "You coming?" She shouted from in front of him. He picked up his speed to catch up with her. Blaine had come back to the house, hopping onto the porch and watching them wander away. He cracked an evil smile revealing his teeth.

Butters: "You know..." He started, "I've lived here my whole life but I've never wandered out this far. I didn't even know...anyone lived up here." He huffed and then let out a pitiful cough.

Star: "This is not South Park territory. I mean county." She stated and continued on throughout the woods. Butters had never seen a forest so beautiful. The snow on the trees gently shimmering to the ground. It was indeed a winter wonderland.

Butters: "So you just um...move-moved here, you said?"

Star: "My brother and I, and our two sister."

Butters: "Where did you move from?" Her eyes glistened.

Star: "...Far away..." She treaded up a small knoll and from up there you could see everything. The entire city of South Park. It was much more beautiful from a distance. "Will you be okay from here?" He nodded.

Butters: "Yes." He gazed down at the city in awe.

Star: "It was nice talking with you. My family doesn't socialize much."

Butters: "Well that's no good." He scratched the back of his head. "Why don't you and your-your family come meet my friends. They're a handful but I love 'em."

Star: "Umm, I don't think that's a good idea."

Butters: "Wh-why not?"

Star: "We're still settling in." Butters slightly hesitated before speaking again.

Butters: "You seemed pretty settled in to me." Then he thought that sounded kind of rude. "C-can I see you again?" He asked nervously bumping his knuckles together.

Star: "...No." She said teary eyed. Her voice cracked as though these words hurt her as she spoke. And truly, they did. "The most terrifying, most haunting nightmares come to life in these woods. And no one should have to experience it." He looked at the ground, hurt. "I'm begging you...do not come back... ever, Butters." He looked up as she said his name but...she was gone. No wind, no breathing. The sound of honking cars from the city down below was the only acknowledged noise. You could hear a leaf hit the snow on the ground. Butters looked down again, sniffling. Not sure if it was from his cold or because he was sad. What made her attitude change like that? Or what she even means by the things she said. He didn't do anything wrong. He wanted to be friends.

Butters: "Okay." He whispered to himself. He stuck his hands in his pockets and his eyes caught a glimpse of the tracks made by a wandering dog, leading into the brush behind him. He shuddered, turning to leave with hundreds of questions playing throughout his mind. Every question but the most obvious...where were Star's tracks?

* * *

**painestar - :} Updated 05282013**


	3. Episode II : The Spark of Relationships

**Episode II**

_"I might live in black & white...but I dream in color..."_

Clyde: "Pshhh. May I have your attention please? May I have your attention please? Will the real slim shady please stand up? I repeat, will the real slim shady please stand up? We're gonna have a problem here." Clyde danced crazily in the middle of Token's living room with shades that kept falling down his face and the stereo turned up to extreme. Craig rolled his eyes and exhaled deeply as if that would stop him from beating up his best friend. Token just laughed as he began to set up the beer pong table in the giant kitchen. "Cause I'm slim shady yes in the real shady all you other slim shady's are just imitating so won't the real slim shady please stand up, please stand up..." At that moment Clyde was dancing and singing to himself for a few more seconds and then slowly stopped when he saw Craig standing by the stereo, arms folded across his chest and a glare that hurts your insides. "Okayyyy...no Eminem...umm what about..." He paused and then began dancing again. "Last Friday night, yeah we danced on table tops and we took too many shots..." He sang until he was tackled to the ground by a very angry Craig. "Oww! Stop it! Fuck!" Craig clamped his hands over Clyde's mouth.

Craig: "I will NOT, I repeat, will NOT put up with any bullshit from you tonight Clyde. I'm fucking serious." Clyde's eyes wandered since Craig's hands were still pressed to his mouth. Craig lifted them off. Clyde resumed back to Katy Perry.

Clyde: "Think we kissed but I forgot!" He grabbed Craig's face and pulled him into his shoulder and continued to sing loudly, while Craig squirmed in Clyde's hold cursing and fighting back.

Token: "Take it easy Craig." Craig tore away from Clyde's grasp and growled.

Clyde: "You're just nervous cause Tweek's coming. But don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna embarrass you or nothing. What kind of friend would I be?"

Craig: "A dead one."

Token: "Hey guys come here. Hurry." Token turned the volume up on the TV placed in the corner of the kitchen.

Yeah badass. I want a TV in my kitchen.

Token's mom loved to cook so the cooking shows were almost always on and going.

Clyde: "What's this?" They focused on the screen as the news anchor continued her story.

"...Hundreds of livestock animals that appeared to be mauled and half eaten. Investigators are speechless as to what kind of animal could do such a gruesome killing."

A farmer was interviewed a moment later.

"Ya know, usually when a cougar or bear will come out of the mountains it will take the entire body. And the coyotes will devour it leaving only bones. I've been a farmer a long time and have seen many things but none like this."

The news anchor returned.

"Many spectators say that this could possibly be the attack of the legendary el chupacabra but we are still searching for answers. Over to you Jess."

The anchor switched to another anchor.

"Thanks Lisa, There's still no word on the where abouts of the missing persons from the Daingerfield county area. Police are doing their best to find them and who is responsible for their disappearance. If you have any information leading authorities to the where abouts of the missing people please contact your local police department or you can call the number at the bottom of the screen..." She continued giving her report. Token turned the volume back down and looked over at Craig and Clyde who were bug-eyed.

Craig: "What...the fuck?"

Clyde: "I know dude, what's a chupacabler?" Craig slapped one hand to his face and left the room before he killed Clyde.

Token: "You don't think someone's kidnapping around here do you? I mean, Daingerfield is only the next county over just 30 minutes, if that."

Craig: "There's no telling. Sadly it happens all the time...unfortunately not to the people we want to disappear." He said glaring at Clyde.

Token: "Ohhhhkay I'm gonna disappear for just about 10 minutes or so, so can you two lovebirds get along until I get back? Thanks." He grabbed his keys and left quickly. Craig laid his head back and groaned.

Craig: "God, please let there be crown." Clyde snickered and Craig flipped him off.

XXX

Stan threw his backpack into the backseat of Kyle's car. Kyle wouldn't look at him though. He kept his hands placed firmly on the stirring wheel. Stan knew he was acting odd.

Stan: "What's wrong dude?" He reached over and pinched his arm.

Kyle: "Owww!" Kyle rubbed the spot. "Nothing dude, you ready now?"

Stan: "Yeah let's go before my mother begins another speech how I'm just gonna end up like my drunken father." He laughed.

Kyle: "She knows?"

Stan: "Well, that's what she thinks." They pulled out of Stan's driveway.

Kyle: "No dumbass, like, she knows you drink?"

Stan: "Well I bet she does. She was young once too Kyle." There were a few awkward moments of silence. "What about your parents? Don't they ever ask what you're doing?"

Kyle: "I'm staying with you tonight." He smiled over at him. "Every time we go to a party. Technically I'm not lying." He laughed.

Stan: "Gotcha." Several more minutes of driving and they pulled into the smooth paved driveway that belonged to the Black family.

That sounds horrible doesn't it? 'The Black family'?

Stan reached for the door handle but Kyle's voice stopped him.

Kyle: "Stan?"

Stan: "Yeah Ky?" He took his hand away from the door and focused completely on Kyle. It made Kyle's stomach twist when he stared at him like that.

Kyle: "She's not coming is she?" Stan knew the only 'she' he could be talking about was Wendy.

Stan: "No way dude. That's why we were fighting earlier cause she called to ask what time I was gonna pick her up. I was like, bitch, this is dudes only tonight."

Kyle: "Why do you do that?"

Stan: "Do what?"

Kyle: "Call her a bitch and stuff? She's your girl right?"

Stan: "I don't mean nothing by it. Are you okay Kyle?"

Kyle: "Let's go in now." Kyle thinking it best to just end the conversation before he got too upset. Stan sat there a few more seconds wondering what's gotten into Kyle, then grabbed his backpack and followed him to the door. Clyde opened the door.

Clyde: "Okay now this is a party." He threw his arms around Kyle and drug him inside.

Craig: "Okay now that you're here to baby-sit Clyde I'm gonna go um..yeah.." Stan did a double take.

Stan: "You're gonna what?"

Craig: "I'm going to get Tweek okay, mothafucka!" Stan laughed.

Stan: "Can Tweek suddenly not drive?" Craig rolled his eyes.

Craig: "No, he doesn't exactly know how to get here and I don't want to make this stressful on him." He got in Stan's face. "So if you don't mind..."

Stan: "You're not coming back are you?"

Craig: "I am too. Why?" Clyde was waving his arms around, telling Kyle a stupid joke making the Jew giggle somewhat.

Stan: "Because Craig, you're going to get there and Tweek's gonna change his mind about coming and then you're not gonna want to leave him so therefore you will just end up spending your entire Friday night bored with a twitchy blonde." Craig's jaw dropped.

Craig: "You take that back bitch."

Stan: "If you can actually get him to come then I will." Stan grinned.

Craig: "Jackass." He gave Stan the middle finger and then slammed the door behind him. Stan shrugged and watched Kyle being entertained by Clyde.

XXX

Kenny and Austin were having an intense game of tic-tac-toe. They glared at each other from across the checkout countertop. Kenny placed an 'X'.

Austin: "You suck." Kenny watched as Austin drew a line through his 'O's'. Kenny chucked his pen at him.

Kenny: "Why is this job so boring?" He hit his head against the wall.

Austin: "Just one more hour and then you can go be with your beloved." He teased and Kenny sighed in an aggravated manner.

Kenny: "He hasn't replied to any of my texts. Like all day. And, well, he always like does. Like regardless."

Austin: "Stop saying 'like'."

Kenny: "I'm freaking out. I've sent him so many messages but he hasn't said anything. None. What if he's getting them he just doesn't care? We're supposed to get shit-faced tonight together."

Austin: "Idiot. Stop. You said yourself that his parents are crazy. They probably just took his phone or something. He needs to get away from them for god's sake."

Kenny: "Oh my god. You're right."

Austin: "Duh."

Kenny: "Shit dude. They probably have him all locked up in his room and shit. And took his phone. And fuck, holding him captive, not letting him go out tonight! And with me... Fuck his parents man."

Austin: "What are you going to do?"

Kenny: "I'm gonna kidnap him."

Austin: "Oh come on you can't do that."

Kenny: "Says who?"

Austin: "Says me asshole. Look, don't you watch the news? If you 'kidnap' him you will be held as a suspect for the other kidnappings in the area."

Kenny: "Damn you're right. Even if I'm not actually forcing him his parents would still tell the police I took him against his will."

Austin: "Make him run away."

Kenny: "Then where would he go? I don't even like staying at my house."

Austin: "Just a suggestion."

Kenny: "I need a cigarette." He started walking away.

Austin: "What are you going to do really?" Kenny stopped but didn't turn around.

Kenny: "I'm gonna go see him. If I have to I'll miss the party. He's more important to me than any stupid party."

Austin: "What are you so afraid of?"

Kenny: "What?" He faced him.

Austin: "If he's gay and you're gay then what's stopping you from telling him how you feel?"

Kenny: "Because dude like, chicks are hot. But so is Butters..." He made a weird face after he realized what he had said. "I've never been with a chick that...makes me feel like I'm not just a sex toy." He made that face again. "Butters makes me feel like I'm not worthless. And besides, I've never had sex with a dude before. I feel like it's gonna be gross or something."

Austin: "Take it slow. It will grow on you. Trust me." He walked to him and patted his shoulder.

Kenny: "...Are you fucking kidding me? You've been a fucking fag all this time? I've worked here for...why haven't you told me?"

Austin: "You never asked. It's hard to tell huh? Being gay doesn't mean you have to change your outside appearance or the pitch in your voice. That's your choice, man." Kenny stared at him blankly in disbelief. "Go smoke your cancer stick while I take care of these customers." Kenny turned slowly. Shit, there was so much on his mind. It was dark outside and he knew the party would be taking place shortly. He had trouble lighting his cigarette from the wind. He finally was able to light it and looked up at the stars. Maybe it was the right time to admit his feelings.

XXX

The walk home for Butters was weird. He just couldn't get those people out of his mind. Who were they? And why the odd behavior? He stepped onto his porch and heaved a sigh knowing what was coming. With a turn of the doorknob he opened the door. Linda was coming down the stairs. What a coincidence.

Linda: "Butters! Where in god's name have you been?!"

Butters: "Just out mother." He coughed.

Linda: "You could have called."

Butters: "I umm, broke my phone."

Linda: "What? How?"

Butters: "I dropped it in some water." Technically he wasn't lying. He reached into his pocket and dug it out for her.

Linda: "Oh. Okay well, we'll just see what your father has to say about this. Go upstairs until he gets home."

Butters: "But-but I'm going to a party tonight..." She scoffed.

Linda: "We'll see about that." He held back tears as he hurried up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door rather forcefully. He collapsed on his bed and screamed into his pillow. Oh how he hated living with them. Eighteen and unfree. Trapped in his own home. Terrified, waiting for his father's arrival.

XXX

Craig parked his car in Tweek's driveway. He was kinda nervous but not as nervous as Tweek was. And on top of being nervous Tweek was even MORE nervous. He text him that he was here. When Craig got the reply to come in, he killed his car and walked into Tweek's home as though it were his own. The Scottish Fold hissed at his presence. He scoffed. Not a big fan of cats.

Craig: "Tweekie?" He said in a normal voice. He began to walk into the kitchen until he was met around the corner by Tweek who just happened to have a bowl of water in his hands. Well did. The water was now soaked into the front of Craig's shirt and jacket.

Tweek: "GAH! Jesus Christ! I'm SO fucking sorry Craig!" He had dropped the bowl onto the floor and was now yanking at his hair. Craig grabbed him by his wrists.

Craig: "Tweek!? It's OK. It's just water. I'll help you clean it up. Stop. Stop!" He bent down to pick up the bowl. Tweek snatched it from him.

Tweek: "No! It's my fault! You can us my dryer if you want to. Oh God!" Craig couldn't help but smile at his shakiness and how nervous he was.

Craig: "It's all right dude. I swear. I'll just put this into the drier for a minute." He brushed past Tweek not breaking their gaze until he turned the corner. Tweek had to ask himself in his mind, 'He's n-not mad?'. He's use to Craig hating and being mad at everything. But Craig almost seemed like he was well, happy to be there. He always seemed happy when he would come into the coffee shop too. Tweek thought this behavior over as he put a kitchen dish towel down on the rug and applied pressure. Kiki came to rub against him while he knelt in the floor.

Tweek: "Oh st-stop it." The kitty appeared to be grinning.

Craig opened the dryer and then tossed his jacket inside. He removed his shirt next and put it in as well. He turned it on and put his hands down on top and leaned over it, closing his eyes and letting his head fall between his arms. He couldn't deny the fact that he wanted Tweek but he resisted the urge to make it obvious. He sighed and lifted his head and made his way back to the other room where Tweek was just rising up with the towel in hand. He took a step forward but was completely halted in his tracks when his eyes met Craig's shirtless figure. It's a good thing Tweek was really bad at making less obvious observations because this allowed Craig to watch his reactions carefully giving him options of what to do next.

Craig: "Is there um, anything I can help you with, Tweek?"

Tweek: "Oh yeah." He said without thinking. And not the kind of 'oh yeah I remember' kind of 'oh yeah', but the 'oh yeah baby' kind of 'oh yeah'. Tweek stood there a few more seconds. "Shit." He said turning away from Craig. Craig knew exactly what kind of 'oh yeah' he ment and knew he was now terribly embarrassed. Craig took a few more steps toward him as Tweek stood there shaking with his hands on his face.

Craig: "Tweek?" He put hand on his shoulder making him flinch but still covering his face. He moved in front of Tweek and tried to pry his hands away from his face. Strong little bastard. "Let go Tweekie." Tweek let out a pitiful groan.

Tweek: "Nghhh! Don't look at me!" He turned away from Craig again. But Craig moved in front of him. Tweek turned away again. Craig smiled at his silliness.

Craig: "You're beginning to become a 'Clyde' and that's making me want to hurt you." He laughed lightly as Tweek shivered. "Tweek?" He gently held Tweek's wrists again. "I like you." So much for not being obvious. He was then able to remove Tweek's hands from his face with ease. He looked into his beautiful eyes that reminded him of brown sugar cinnamon.

Tweek: "You-but you're not…wait… you do?"

Craig: "No offence Tweekers but I don't actually hang around the coffee shop because I actually enjoy coffee." He nudged him playfully.

Tweek: "So-much-fucking-pressure!" He said through clenched teeth. But he quickly added. "I-I like you too Craig." And Craig let one of his soft rare smiles appear.

Craig: "I know." He walked past him again back into the laundry room. Tweek stood there blankly. The annoying phrase kept going through his mind. 'How the hell did Ike know?'. He shook the thoughts away as Craig returned into the room tugging down his shirt. "You ready."

Tweek: "I…suppose." Craig put his hands on his hips.

Craig: "You don't want to go do you?"

Tweek: "I-I only wanted to go so-so I could see you." His face was about the color of Kyle's hair. "And-and maybe spend some t-time with you…and," He lowered his head along with his voice. "And try to get you to like me." He wrung his hands together nervously.

Craig: "Well screw that party then. We can stay here." A part of him heard Stan's voice in the back of his mind saying, 'Told you so'. But at the moment he didn't care. "I mean, if its okay if I stay for a while."

Tweek: "Of course!" He said a little eagerly. But Craig liked how he was wanted. "I think I'll um, try to give Kiki her water n-now." Craig followed closely behind. "So um, do you need to like…call someone or-or something?"

Craig: "It's none of their business what we're doing." Tweek blushed at the thought of what they could be doing. "Clyde gets on my damn nerves so much anyway."

Tweek: "But he's your best friend, r-right?" Craig just made a noise that let Tweek know he wasn't sure how to answer that. "What would you like to do?" He said placing the now filled bowl of water on the matt by the front door.

Craig: "Got any good movies?" Tweek giggled nervously, taking Craig hand and pulling him into the living room.

XXX

Kenny looked at his phone as he walked down the sidewalk towards the Stotch home.

Kenny: "His parents should be sleeping by now."

Kenny couldn't make normal visits to the Stotch residence. Not like how Stan and Kyle would just walk on up in each others homes as though they lived there. Kenny wasn't allowed to see Butters so occasionally he would visit by climbing to his window. Ever since his smoke break he's all he could think about and he won't let anyone take Butters from him. Tonight the truth will come out.

He snuck around the side of the house and picked up tiny sticks and began tossing them at Butters' window. Butters was wrapped in his blanket. But tears slowly slid down his cheeks and fell onto his pillow. He heard the tiny clicks of the sticks bouncing off the window. Sitting up slowly, he wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. He looked outside and saw Kenny below. He hadn't been this excited since the last time he saw Kenny. He slid the window up quietly.

Butters: "Kenny? Oh it's so good to see you." He said softly. Kenny made a hand motion for Butters to step back.

Kenny: "Back up. I'm coming up." Butters sat at the end of his bed. Kenny had great upper body strength. But he also had lots of practice sneaking in Butters' room. He grabbed the tree limb above and pulled himself up and from there he balanced to the next one and then climbed a little higher until he could step gently on the roof and into Butters' room. He took Butters into his arms almost immediately and Butters returned the hug.

Butters: "Oh I've missed you so much. I broke my phone and so that's why I haven't called. I'm sorry Ken." Kenny hushed him. But was so relieved to hear that.

Kenny: "I'm glad. I thought you were mad at me or something." They both sat at the edge of the bed.

Butters: "I don't think I could ever get mad at you Kenny." The room was dark so Kenny couldn't tell that Butters' face was a shade of pink from having Kenny so close. Kenny placed a hand at the back of Butters' neck.

Kenny: "So what's been up?" He massaged his neck gently. Butters moaned softly and looked over at Kenny.

Butters: "Well…" He had thought about telling Kenny about what had happened earlier but right now he didn't think it was important. "N-nothing really, just being held prisoner." Kenny didn't find it funny. He stopped massaging. Butters rubbed his neck where he had massaged. Kenny got up from the bed and walked around the room a little.

Kenny: "Butters? I wish you could leave this hell house."

Butters: "Well so do I Ken. But I'm doing school and everything. I had the option to transfer to a college but I didn't want to leave…" He stopped. Kenny looked over at him.

Kenny: "Didn't want to leave what?"

Butters: "I-I didn't want to leave…you…" Kenny felt his stomach become warm and he felt the butterflies swarm.

Kenny: "M-me?" He walked to Butters who was looking down at the floor. He knelt in front of him as he took his hand and lifted his head to meet his eyes. "Hey…" He leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. Butters sat there a bit stunned at first and then smiled. "Butters? I never wanted anything more than to have…" He was cut off by Butters who took his face in his hands and was kissing him passionately. Kenny had pushed himself up, crawling on top of Butters. They slowly moved up the bed still kissing very intensely. Kenny removed his jacket and t-shirt then pulled off Butters' shirt as well. They continued to kiss until Kenny's kisses became faint as his eyes drifted over Butters' body. He completely stopped now and glared down at Butters.

Butters: "Ken…I-I…don't…." Kenny picked himself off of Butters and stood in the dark corner of the room. "Kenny…it-it was just…an accident."

Kenny: "You're lying."

Butters: "Wait. Please, stop…"

Kenny: "How can you sit there and allow this to happen?"

Butters: "I-I know, it's so-so stupid but I just…" Kenny interrupted.

Kenny: "It's a good thing I'm not allowed around here. I could hurt someone. Maybe even kill someone." Butters ran to him and put his hands at his chest.

Butters: "No, Kenny, please…"

Kenny: "Don't you dare say that this is okay. I'm so fucking angry right now." Butters sobbed softly lowering his hands until they fell to his sides. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Butters: "It's not your burden to bear, Kenny."

Kenny: "But I will bear it now. Constantly worrying about you. As if I don't already anyway. God." He reached out and gently let his fingers caress one of the many bruises that covered Butters' body. "I'm sorry. I'm not pissed at you, this is not your fault. But you shouldn't take this. There must be somewhere to go?" Butters coughed.

Butters: "No Kenny. No where around here." Kenny held him to his chest.

Kenny: "I'll find a way to take you from here. I'll do whatever I have to." He finally smiled and planted a kiss at his forehead. "I will not abandon you?"

Butters: "I know." He was smiling as he looked at the ground. Extremely happy but still kind of embarrassed. Kenny took his face in his hands and kissed him once again. He arranged the pillows behind him making it more comfortable for him to lean back on and motioned for Butters to relax onto of him. Butters sighed.

Butters: "I want us to stay like this Kenny." Kenny played with his hair sticking out on top.

Kenny: "One day…we will always be like this. I promise you."

Butters: "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Kenny: "I won't." He kissed the top of his head. Kenny knew that this new road he and Butters had just embarked on would be difficult, maybe even be painful. But they were in love and knew it was real. Kenny was going to do whatever it took to get Butters out of this house and somewhere safe and comfortable. He wasn't going to allow this horrible abuse to continue. The weather outside was beginning to get icky. He would have to be leaving in a few hours. Right now he just wanted to relax and hold his sleeping Butters. "I'm so glad we didn't go to the party." He whispered. Butters smiled.

XXX

On the other side of the city, past Stark's Pond, and through the enchanted forest, a clearing comes to view. A small herd of these overly large and monstrous like horses stood there. A small pack of large wolves also entered the picture but across from them. The wolves growled lightly as they stepped forward. The dark-haired horse in front snorted and dug his hoof into the ground. He must have been the leader.

"Star." He said gruffly. The white wolf looked deep into his eyes.

"Troy." She replied.

Troy: "We've summoned you because we are asking for help." She looked a bit surprised and lifted her head.

Star: "It must be important then."

Troy: "The Felis are growing." The other wolves behind Star began to whisper. "I believe you've heard the term 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'?" She gave a single nod of her head. "Two from my herd have fallen to them in the past month."

Star: "My pack as well has noticed their increase of numbers. Do you have any idea what this could mean?"

Troy: "Only that they are growing more vicious. More hungry. They're the ones responsible for the disappearances around the area. The Strigiformes see everything. They've spoken to us."

Star: "Of course." She shook her head slightly in anger.

Troy: "I know our generation before us had differences. But we must think about the future. Please consider this."

Star: "So you would like our protection?" He snorted and nodded. "And what do you have in return."

Troy: "Anything. As of now we lie under your command." Star turned her back at the horses to face her pack of three. They looked at one another and then nodded in unison. Star let a devilish smile spread across her face.


	4. Episode III : Werewolves

**Episode III**

Tweek had fallen asleep in Craig's lap. He's so use to getting up early to make hundreds of cups of coffee for customers, he must be exhausted. Craig thought he was cute how calm he was when sleeping. But every once in a while he would twitch slightly making Craig smile. He wanted to touch him. Not sexually at the moment, just to gently feel his skin. He placed one hand at his hip and the other he ran through his hair, making it more crazy-like. Tweek stirred and jumped remembering now who he was with. He tried to sit up but Craig held him down.

Tweek: "Nghh! I'm sorry Craig, I didn't mean to-to fall asleep." Craig laughed.

Craig: "I enjoyed it."

Tweek: "You enjoyed me sleeping? Jesus Christ I must be the most boring person you've ever met!"

Craig: "No silly. Maybe I was sort of watching you sleep. Kinda. Maybe." Tweek's face flooded with color and he began to shake. He covered his face with his hands again. "Do you want me to put you in bed?" Tweek peeked at him through his fingers and nodded. Craig allowed him to sit up but as they both stood up Tweek yelped and fell towards Craig giving Craig no choice but to catch Tweek in his arms. "What the fuck is it?"

Tweek: "Gah! My leg's asleep! Oww!" Craig couldn't hold his laughter in. "It's not fun-funny! Ouch! It fucking hurts!" Craig held him still for a moment as Tweek continued to whimper.

Craig: "Better?"

Tweek: "I um…I dunno." Craig softly kicked Tweek in the back of the knee. "AH! Fuck you!" Craig pinched his hips making him squeal. "You're not helping!" He said trying to keep a straight face while glaring back at Craig who had a mischievous smile on his face. He couldn't deny that he liked having Craig pick on him.

Craig: "Easy." He said holding onto Tweek around his middle. "You're just cranky."

Tweek: "Shut up." Tweek said playfully. "Okay…it-it's better now." He said taking his own weight. He rubbed his leg for a minute.

Craig: "You sure you don't want me to carry you?" He says pinching his hip again. Tweek squealed and swatted his hand away.

Tweek: "I c-can carry myself." He continued to try and not look at Craig in hopes that he wouldn't see his scarlet face. Craig thought he was adorable flustered. Craig followed him into the bedroom and watched him change. He was actually surprised Tweek allowed him to watch. "Wh-what?" Tweek asked nervously as he tied the front of his flannel pants.

Craig: "Nothing." He smiled. "I guess I'll go back to whatever is left of the party." Tweek looked over at the clock. It was twoish. "Are you going to be okay? I mean in the morning. I know I kept you from sleeping."

Tweek: "What do you th-think coffee's for?"

Craig: "I guess you're right." He turned to leave but felt like he had forgotten something. He knew what it was when Tweek pulled him back to hug him quickly.

Tweek: "Ngh, w-was that okay?" Tweek shook now worried he had made a mistake.

Craig: "Yep." And Craig took him in his arms to hug him again but a little longer. Now he felt more comfortable leaving.

Tweek: "Pl-please lock the door on your way out, I wouldn't want any of those-those-nghh-those…." He pulled at his hair.

Craig: "Underwear gnomes?"

Tweek: "…Back in the house!" He finished his sentence. Craig laughed at him as he crawled up in his bed followed by Kiki.

Craig: " 'Night Tweekers."

Tweek: "Bye Cr-Craig, thank you." Craig closed his door and then made sure to lock the front door on his way out. Tweek heard Craig's car zoom off and then he reached down to pet his kitty. She purred and then Tweek quickly drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of how fast his and Craig's friendship expanded in just one night. Truthfully he hadn't really known if he was even considered a friend to Craig until now. The minutes ticked by and Kiki slowly let her yellow eyes close and began to dream of invading the home of Mickey Mouse.

XXX

Back at the Black Mansion, Clyde let his eyes wander to everyone sitting around him at a table. Stan, Kyle, and Token. That's it?

Clyde: "Party, your Token is lame to-tonight…" His eyes were glazed over and he was drunk as shit.

Token: "Shut up dude, God, you're such a light weight."

Clyde: "Fuck…" He hiccupped. "…you…"

Kyle: "I thought Kenny and Butters were coming out tonight." He looked over at Stan for answers.

Stan: "They were. He texted me and said they weren't coming. I asked him why but he never texted back."

Token: "Man, must have been an emergency or something, Kenny loves to party."

Kyle: "I know dude, I hope he's okay."

Stan: "I'm sure he's fine. I bet he'll explain it to us tomorrow when we're all hung over." Clyde let his head fall back against the hard chair.

Clyde: "Ow."

Stan: "I know what we could do." All eyes on him, everyone opened to an idea. "Okay, everything is funnier when you're not allowed to laugh so whoever laughs first loses." Clyde giggled like almost immediately. "Clyde, nothing was funny."

Clyde: "I know, I was- I was thinking about Craig and Tweek."

Token: "Come on dude, leave'em alone." He punched him.

Stan: "Guys? Do you remember that song we use to sing together on the school bus back in Elementary? How did it go again?" He mumbled some words, not sure if they were right. Clyde sat up from his slumped position.

Clyde: "Yeah-oh yeah! It went like…like…_it seems today, that all ya see is violence in movies and sex on TV…_"

Token: "You're an idiot. That's not it." Kyle giggled. He hadn't had much pressure about drinking from Stan because honestly Stan didn't want to make him do it if he didn't want to. He just liked picking on him. And Kyle didn't mind that what so ever.

Stan: "Dumbass, it went like…_come on down to South Park, gonna have ourselves a time…_" Kyle jumped in with his part.

Kyle: "_Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation."_ Stan grinned at him.

Token: "_Come on down to South Park and see if I can't unwind!"_ Then nobody sang. Clyde looked at Stan.

Clyde: "Whose part was-was next?" Kyle scoffed. He thought South Park was much cleaner without the likes of Eric Cartman around.

Token: "Dude, I thought he was moving back to South Park?"

Clyde: "Who?"

Stan: "He is. He graduated from that Charter School his mom sent him too and now he's moving back here this summer. I guess he'll just find work or something."

Kyle: "Oh please. Work?

Clyde: "Who?"

Stan: "I won't let him fuck with you Kyle. Who knows, maybe he's grown up a little?" Kyle gave him a look that said _'seriously?'_.

Kyle: "Everything's just been so drama free without him." He sighed.

Clyde: "Who?"

Token: "Say I heard Pip was coming back too."

Stan: "Where did you hear that?"

Token: "My mom. She has a lot of friends. Where did you get your Cartman info from?"

Stan: "Wendy." He made an aggravated face and Kyle looked over at him concerned.

Clyde: "Who?"

Token: "Clyde, I swear to God!"

Stan: "Okay!" Stan exclaimed jumping up from his seat. "Who wants take shots with me?" Clyde raised his hand excitedly. Clyde wasn't an alcoholic, none of them were but when they got their hands on it they were some crazy sons of bitches.

Clyde: "Come on Kyle!" He said nudging him. Token was pouring them all shots.

Token: "He don't have to." About that time Craig had come in from the back. Everyone was looking to see who entered the room and then their hearts resumed beating.

Clyde: "Look who's back-back." He pointed taking another drink of his beer. Craig flipped him off.

Token: "Dude you gave me a heart attack. I didn't know you were coming back."

Craig: "Well fuck y'all then, I'll just go home!" Stan ran to him and put his arm around him.

Stan: "No dude stay. We're about to get drunk and watch Clyde play Twister with himself." Craig had to chuckle at that. Clyde laughed with a goofy smile and then realized that wouldn't be fun at all.

Clyde: "Wait. What?"

Stan: "And…I told you so." He said smiling as he stood by his shot glass.

Craig: "Now you look here fucker, I had a really good time with him tonight so shut up."

Stan: "Oh I believe you did." He laughed looking over at Kyle who was laughing too.

Kyle: "You guys are the best entertainment ever."

Craig: "Pour y'all one and then give me the goddamn bottle." Token handed it to him. Stan lifted his glass to them and they all drank. Everyone except Kyle who hoped Stan didn't realize he couldn't hardly take his eyes off him. They sat their glasses down, everyone except Craig who was still chugging. He finally came off it and shook his head. Clyde had fallen out of his chair and began crawling on the floor.

Clyde: "You-you guys, I don't-I don't know why but-but…" He pulled himself up to Kyle's lap and whispered to him, "…I'm sad."

Craig: "Saddest thing I've ever seen." Kyle pushed him back onto the floor.

Kyle: "Get off!" Clyde clung to his leg.

Clyde: "Oh I will later-later." Kyle felt his face go red.

Craig: "All by yourself. No one jerks off people named Clyde."

Clyde: "Sh-ut…up. I could totally get a girl if I….could…" For an instant every one thought Clyde was hurt. But Clyde doesn't get hurt. Does he? I mean, he's Clyde. His life revolves around laughter and humiliation.

Token: "Ummm….beer pong anyone?" And they began setting up the game, everyone except Kyle who looked at Clyde who was still in the floor. I think at first his whole 'I'm sad' thing was just a drunken joke and then when reality hit he realized he actually was sad.

Craig: "Clyde! Get your ass up!" Clyde acted different from then on. Well in Kyle's eyes. No one else seemed to notice. He slowly staggered to his feet. Kyle knew exactly how he felt. Lonely.

XXX

The following morning was hard on everyone. The mansion was filled with wasted bodies plastered all over the floor. A horrible mess was in the kitchen that was going to be a bitch to clean up later.

Tweek yawned as he served coffee but had the happiest smile on his face all morning as he daydreamed more than usual.

Butters opened his eyes. Kenny was gone and the window was open. It was misty and sleeting; a very yucky Saturday. Butters sat up rubbing his eyes and wondering if last night was for real or not. He got up shut the window and walked over to his desk when he saw a piece of paper lying out of place.

_I'll see you soon. I promise. –Ken_

That made Butters' day. He was sure after last night that he and Kenny were finally _'a thing'_. As much as he wanted the term_ boyfriend_ to come up, he didn't want to rush and blow his chance.

It was early to be up on a Saturday and he pondered about his incident yesterday with the odd family he met. His cold had subsided somewhat which made him want to set out on another adventure. He knew Kenny would be working this afternoon and everyone else would be too hung over to hang out so what could he do? Disobey the girl that had told him to stay away? It's not like he intended to disobey, he couldn't help his curiosity. It was awful. He couldn't stand it. He had to go back. His parents were still asleep. As late as his father got home last night he knew they would be in bed for a while. But it's not like he really cared. Not anymore, especially when his dad began the abusing. What more could he do to me? He would think and shake his head of the memories that will haunt him forever.

Skipping out on breakfast he quickly got dressed and everything together so he could began his wandering again, regardless if he had a phone to take with him or not. Not wasting anytime he made sure to grab his house key and then set off in the direction that led him to the cabin on his first encounter. He defiantly avoided walking on any ice this time. It wasn't snowing, just slushy and everything seemed calm and quiet. There was a dark atmosphere this morning though and he nervously began to have second thoughts about going out. Of course he didn't listen to his brain though as he continue to tread through the slush and hop over some fallen dead trees.

A deer startled him as she dove through the brush that was beginning to get some green back. He was watching where he put his feet but as he looked up he stopped abruptly.

Blaine?

Several yards in front of him he stood…just starring. It was creepy.

Butters shuddered.

Blaine: "Hm…Leo?" He took a single step forward. Butters was torn on what to do. He was frightened of him. He was much bigger. And Butters was defenseless.

Butters: "Ye-yeah." He stammered out.

Blaine: "I thought…Star told you to never come back? She did didn't she?" He nodded quickly. "Ah? So what is your purpose here?"

Butters: "I-I was just um…taking a walk." He lied. Blaine took another step. "But-but I'll just-just go…" He turned around but jumped back when Blaine was in front of him now. Butters knew now that he was in trouble. He stammered. "I-I…um…."

Blaine: "Shhh. You are in a dangerous position little Leo. You should have stayed away." He was standing before him now. He inhaled as if he were smelling him. "God…" He shivered. Butters met his eyes. They were not normal. Not human. He couldn't tear away from them. "Star will never forgive me…" He reached out and raked his fingers over Butters' cheek making him quake in fear. "…but then again, she doesn't have to know. Cause I won't tell…and well, you won't either." Butters backhanded him. Blaine laughed lightly. "Oh I have myself a fighter." Butters gasped that it hardly fazed him. So what else could he do? Run. He bolted through the woods and out to a clearing but didn't get far before he tripped and fell face first into the snow. He reached his hands out as though he were going to crawl. Blaine put his foot at his shoulder and applied some pressure making Butters release a pained cry. "Stop struggling. It will hurt more." He flipped Butters over. His eyes filled with tears.

Butters: "Wait…please…" His voice filled with terror.

Blaine: "Now if you would just…" He was silenced by the collision of another body. He moaned out in pain instantly as he was flung out of the way. He had landed hard enough to knock the breath from him. He rolled over in the snow. Star guarded Butters' body with her own. She was severely angry, breathing harshly through her nostrils. She didn't pay any attention to Butters yet. He was so relieved to see her. Blaine stood up, growling through clenched teeth. His hands balled into fists and he cracked his neck.

Star: "Blaine? Stop!" Blaine was charging for them but his body slowly faded and another appeared along with a few glistening sparkles. Not a human body. The body of a wolf. A huge wolf. Butters gasped not believing his eyes. With the threat approaching them Star's only defense was to transform as well. She lunged for him, also appearing as a wolf, and they collided together tearing at each other's bodies. They began to swiftly roll down a small knoll that led back into the woods. Butters breathed through his mouth that was hung open as he could hear the faint snarling and growling below him.

Butters slowly stood. His knees weak, he staggered backwards into the arms of another young girl who hoisted him up over her shoulder. He yelped.

Natalya: "Stop moving." She continued walking as another huge wolf ran past them and down the hill towards the fight.

Butters was carried into the same house he had been in whenever he had fallen through the ice. Natalya dropped him on the couch and he let out a pitiful grunt. "Stay." She said and scurried out the front door leaving him alone in the living room. He put a hand to his forehead and shuddered. He was cold. He pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and put it around himself. It was the same blanket he had the last time. He melted to it. So what the fuck did he just see? He thought he was losing his mind. It was so quiet for a moment but then voices were approaching. Angry, loud, obnoxious voices. The young lady that had carried Butters here had entered, accompanied by another female, in which they were dragging Blaine inside the house, restraining him. He looked like he had been beaten badly. Blood dripped from the side of his neck and his arm. Star walked in slamming the door behind her. The girls took Blaine's arms, holding him in place.

Star: "How dare you…" She looked wounded as well with her hair ruffled and briers tangled in it. "First of all, how dare you attack him, unarmed and defenseless. And second…" None of them paid Butters any attention. He watched and listened carefully. "How dare you show your monstrous self to his human eyes."

Blaine: "He cost me a meal and _you_ started the fight!"

Star: "I was protecting an innocent life and you know that! What's wrong with you?!"

Blaine: "You made me angry!"

Star: "You should be able to control yourself by now!" Blaine looked to the ground as if defeated. "Are you really starving for human flesh that badly?" Blaine clenched his teeth and tensed making the girls tighten their grip on him.

Blaine: "You know it's harder for me…"

Star: "I know." She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "You have to fight this. I cannot have you attacking the innocent. You know how I feel about that." He nodded.

Blaine: "I'm sorry."

Star: "Not to me Blaine." The four of them slowly turned their heads to look at little Butters. Butters felt his heart sink. He had no idea what was about to happen. Blaine mumbled something. "Go…" She pushed him. He walked slowly towards Butters with his hands in his pockets. The girls whispered nervously, afraid he would attack again.

Blaine: "I'm sorry." He sighed. He not once looked Butters in the eyes.

Star: "For what?" Blaine growled.

Blaine: "I'm sorry for calling you Leo…"

Star: "Blaine!"

Blaine: "I'm sorry…for wanting to eat you. And… for hurting you…in the snow." Butters' frightened eyes turned soft as he replied.

Butters: "I-I forgive you…" You could have heard a needle hit the floor. Blaine cocked his head to one side.

Blaine: "Wh-huh? You're not mad?"

Butters: "No, I mean, yeah you gave me a heart attack and all but I'm alright, really." Natalya scoffed.

Natalya: "Man, I wish I remembered what it felt like to forgive someone that easily." Lenne also agreed. She must have been the wolf running to break up the fight.

Lenne: "And to forgive someone that was about to end your life." Her hair was straight as a board and fell to the middle of her back. She was more of the quiet type. They left the room and Star stood beside Blaine. She touched his arm.

Star: "I'll speak with him." Blaine had a confused look on his face as he went to the bathroom to clean his wounds. Star walked over to Butters and slowly sat down on the couch beside him. He scooted over a bit, nervously. "The male subject of our species has trouble controlling the emotion anger." Butters' eyes were as wide as dinner plates. He continued to listen. "Females tend to have a slower approach to anger. We can tolerate it better. But…" She looked him in the eyes. Sapphire meets sapphire. "Females can be more deadly. Aggravated to the edge and when we finally snap…we are nearly unstoppable." Butters shifted to face her more.

Butters: "You-you're…were-werewolves?" He trembled.

Star: "Eh..not exactly. I think the werewolf is forced to change in the moonlight and has no control over any of its actions. We're not like that. Our minds are safe with us and we can change form under our own free will." She stood up. "Come here." She held out her hand and Butters, timidly, took it. There was something very trustworthy about her. He didn't feel threatened or in danger. They walked through the house, Star leading Butters into a room that was very neat. He got worried when he saw the cabinets that were filled with medicine and syringes. And there were books and electronics. He looked around the room nervously. There was also a bed in there. This had to of been a scene from a horror movie.

Star: "I'm a veterinarian. Lenne is a scientist." Butters nodded, completely intrigued. "We are financially stable here and do all of our work here. Our money came from our previous house and back when we actually had a lab and office…God, we made a fortune. You'd be surprised what people pay to have their pets near perfect. Lenne and I clicked easily for our passion to find out what we are. Nat and Blaine joined our pack a little later on. We constantly study ourselves in hopes that one day this will all be explained. We are cursed." She turned to face him. "We didn't deserve this."

Butters: "So-so you were born…like this?"

Star: "No. You cannot be born like this. We can't reproduce." She paced around the room a little.

Butters: "No children?"

Star: "Never." She sounded angry. "And I wanted them. Eventually, you know?" Butters nodded as though he understood. Butters couldn't contain his questions no more.

Butters: "Why did Blaine attack me?"

Star: "You were alone and unarmed. Something triggered in his mind that you were an easy meal…I mean target."

Butters: "So you…you kill people?"

Star: "No. My pack, we're different from the other wolf packs. We eat animals only. But Blaine," She shook her head. "Blaine's the newest and he is still having issues controlling his hunger. I put my group together on the laws that I set for this territory that I have claimed. But the great cats are trespassing and hurting people like you. Their numbers are growing and it can't be explained."

Butters: "Cats?"

Star: "Um yeah. Us _'werewolves'_ aren't the only thing that reside here." She said teasingly. "There would be _'werecats'_ and _'werehorses'_…"

Butters: "What?!" He said absent mindedly.

Blaine: "I always thought it would suck to be bitten by a _'werehorse'_." He walked in and joined the conversation. "I mean like, they're horses, like what kind of damage could they do?" Star looked at him and folded her arms across her chest. He laughed lightly. "Heh…I've had several concussions from them…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Butter: "I can't believe this. How long have you been hidden here? How many of you are here?"

Star: "Too many." She had a hint of worry in her voice. Butters assumed in time she would explain.

Butters: "Where did y'all come from?"

Star: "We each have different stories. I was born in Montana. Living every day like it was my last." She exhaled. "I just didn't think it would change so fast." She continued as Butters envisioned what it would have been like. "I loved my life. I was 18 and everything was perfect. I was smart and had scholarships. I'd worked so hard to get that far." Butters felt for her as he looked at her deeply entranced with her story. "So one weekend I was hiking in the mountains and in just a blink of an eye, I was surrounded by wolves. They were big. Not like a normal wolf would be like. Only one approached me. He stared me straight in the eye." She turned her back to Butters and lifted her shirt to reveal a series of scars that could be described only as painful.

Butters: "Oh gosh…" He then thought of his own scars.

Blaine: "Back then they usually wouldn't kill you. It was like a game or something."

Star: "You lose your mind for eight hours. Whether you survive or not lies within your soul. Your heart." She made a noise that told Butters she was severely not proud of this. "Guess I got lucky."

Butters: "Oh come on now, you have a beautiful heart. I mean, look what you did for me. You already saved my life twice." She smiled lovingly towards him and Blaine groaned.

Star: "Thank you. And that's exactly why I did save you. Because I'm sure you have a happy, normal life. It means so much to me. No one should have to be like this. Hiding away from the real world. It's stupid." He immediately thought…_I don't have a normal, happy life…_

Butters: "You told me to stay away to-to protect me, right?"

Star: "Yes. But you've already seen too much which is why I've shared this information with you. I know it's hard to understand right now, hell, even we don't understand much." She sighed. "I feel like this could be a huge turning point in our discovery. It's been far too long since a human has been among us."

Butters: "How come?"

Blaine: "No one knows about us cause they don't make it out alive."

Star: "Would you be happy about telling someone you're an animal trapped in a human body?"

Butters: "It would be kind of cool…"

Blaine: "I thought so too until the first time I killed…"

Star: "Oh it was at first, until I realized how hungry I was. I couldn't stay around my family. I had to leave them, I didn't-I didn't want to hurt them. At that point I didn't know what I was capable of doing. I've killed people." Her eyes watered. "Innocent people. We are psychotic, monstrous, creatures with a curse from hell." She took a book from the shelf and opened it up. "Me and Lenne try so hard to find out our purpose here. But look," She flipped through some pages as Butters stepped closer to get a better look. "…Hebrew, Hebrew, Hebrew. We can't read this crap."

Butters: "Take-take it to someone who can."

Star: "It's too risky. What if it has some like undiscovered magic within or something? I don't trust anyone." Blaine snickered at the word magic. She put the book back, glaring at him.

Butters: "You must trust…me."

Star: "Because I know you are no threat us."

Blaine: "Now if were to get hit by a police car or something then we'd be fucked. Who knows they'd probably send us to NASA and prod us with stuff."

Star: "Stuff like this just doesn't happen. You can't tell anyone about us."

Butters: "Oh of course not."

Star: "I can't tell you enough how dangerous it is out there."

Butters: "I've been safe so far…"

Blaine: "Barely…"

Star: "We're just concerned for your safety."

Butters: "But I want to be friends with you guys."

Star: "We can be friends. I think. Can we?" She looked at Blaine.

Butters: "I mean-like…don't you fellas ever just hangout and stuff?"

Blaine: "Does he mean like…" Blaine looked at Star for answers but didn't finish his sentence.

Star: "It's just us Butters. We hardly communicate with the other wolf packs. They know I despise what they do. And what you almost did." She growled and gave Blaine a look that made him step away from her. She exhaled. "I guess if we gave you the proper escort and protection…you could come…what did you say earlier, hangout?" Butters smiled excitedly.

Blaine: "You're not…even afraid?" He said fascinated by Butters' courage. He shook his head in response. "Incredible." Star took Butters to the porch. The fog had lifted outside but the sun remained hidden behind thick clouds.

Star: "I think a storm is coming." She turned to Butters. "You need to get home where I'll know you'll be safe." Butters smiled softly. He knew she was right but he wasn't actually safe there with his dad. But she didn't need to know that. They began to walk in the snow, Star on one side and Blaine on the other. Butters flinched when he looked to either side and saw wolves in place of where Blaine and Star were. Star was solid white but Blaine on the other side was grey with a mixture of white splotches. He hadn't looked at them before so he stared over their beauty. He felt so small. They walked in silence for the most part until they reached the summit of the knoll that led its way back down to the city of South Park. They had a few words before Butters began down the hill.

Star: "Hey…" She began and he stopped and looked back at them. "I'm glad to have met you."

Butters: "Me too." And then turning away Star and Blaine watched him carefully. The wind blew softly through their fur. Blaine turned to Star.

Blaine: "Are you sure about this?" She tilted her head down.

Star: "No…but really I'm not sure about anything."

Blaine: "Should we tell Troy?"

Star: "I think we'll just keep this on the down low for now." Then they left the scene and headed back home not noticing the pair of ruby eyes that glowed from a clump of bushes.


	5. Episode IV : Hangovers and Nightmares

**Episode IV**

Natalya and Lenne talked before Star and Blaine returned home.

Lenne: "I hope she knows what she's doing."

Natalya: "Hm I think she does. It will be okay."

Lenne: "I wonder why she cares for him? It's different."

Natalya: "I don't know."

Lenne: "She's never acted like this when we have encounters with other humans."

Natalya: "Maybe it's a animal thing." Lenne looked at her.

Lenne: "What?"

Natalya: "Like, okay, maybe she somehow is sharing a bond with him. But not like human bonds…ugh that doesn't make since. Like how a dog would claim a master." Lenne gasped and her face lit up with excitement.

Lenne: "Oh my gosh." Natalya was clueless.

Natalya: "Huh?" Lenne grabbed Natalya by the hand and drug her into her lab.

XXX

Kyle opened his eyes around noonish. Sleeping until noon was necessary since they had been up way into the wee hours of the morning, rough housing, playing games and make each other laugh until their sides hurt. Kyle began to sit up but couldn't. Realizing he was extremely warm but also realizing there wasn't a blanket on top of him. It was a body. And it just so happened to be the body that Kyle was in love with. Stan's and Kyle's bodies lay perpendicular to each other. Stan had his chest pressed to Kyle's stomach and his head hung over his side with his arms straight out. Kyle looked around to see what he could do to get out of this seriously awkward situation. He looked to his left and saw Token passed out on the floor with a crushed beer can in his hand. He shook his head and then looked to his right. His facial expression was one in a million. Craig had crashed on the sofa along with Clyde who appeared to be cuddling at his back.

Kyle: "So gross." Kyle whispered. He lay there a couple more minutes… he really liked having Stan so close to him. He wished the truth could come out and everyone would be happy. He exhaled and stroked Stan's hair. Hung over motherfucker could sleep though a hurricane. Kyle then heard someone's car pull up in the driveway. He thought Token's parents had come home early. Panic set in but he still didn't move. He heard the back door open and shut and then approaching footsteps. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck'_ he thought.

Kyle: "Kenny?"

Kenny: "Hey fuck."

Kyle: "What happened to you last night?" He looked like he didn't want to talk about it.

Kenny: "I had something else come up." He quickly changed the subject. "So.." He said smiling and looking down at the way Stan was slumped over Kyle. "You and Stan huh? That's hot." Kyle's cheeks turned red.

Kyle: "Oh god Kenny, it-it's not like that."

Kenny: "Sure." Kenny said winking at him. "Want some help?" He said bending down to Kyle.

Kyle: "I-I didn't want to wake him." Kenny looked at him like he had just said something stupid. "What?" Kenny didn't respond he just lifted Stan's body up slightly and Kyle crawled out from underneath him and then gently he laid Stan's body pack to the ground. "Oh?"

Kenny: "I'll wake them up in a minute. But first…" He pulled out his phone. "I have to do this." He talked into phone. Kyle wondered what the hell he's doing. He began. "Hey everyone, just hitting ya'll up and letting ya'll know what goes down when you party with Token Black." He moved his camera around the room and then to the couch. Oh God. "Now that's partying." He ending his video, smiling.

Kyle: "What are you doing?"

Kenny: "Touting."

Kyle: "What the fuck dude?"

Kenny: "What?"

Kyle: "Craig will kill you. Clyde probably won't but Craig will."

Kenny: "No." He said pointing at Kyle. "This is payback for when Craig said he was going to show me a magic trick but set me on fire." Kyle slapped himself in the face.

Kyle: "Ken I thought you had to work today?"

Kenny: "I do at two through whenever I get done."

Kyle: "Is Butters okay?" He'd been wondering all night. He had a feeling something was up.

Kenny: "Of course, why wouldn't he be?" Kyle moved his face closer to Kenny's.

Kyle: "You're lying."

Kenny: "I am not."

Kyle: "Are to."

Kenny: "Am not."

Kyle: "Are to."

Kenny: "Am not."

Clyde: "Hey!" Kyle and Kenny stopped arguing and looked over at Clyde who had sat up slightly with his eyes still closed. "Stop…singing…you sound…fucking awful." And then he collapsed back on top of Craig who grunted when he it him.

Craig: "You have three seconds to get the fuck off me. One."

Clyde: "Who?" Craig grasped him by the collar of his shirt and flung him off the side of the couch. He hit the floor with a hard thud and then whined about his headache. Stan stirred after hearing the commotion.

Stan: "Hmm. Kyle?" Kyle wished he heard Stan say his name like that all the time.

Kyle: "Up here Stan." Stan rolled over.

Stan: "Can you turn off the lights?"

Kyle: "They're off Stan."

Stan: "Oh. Dude?"

Kyle: "Yeah?"

Stan: "I had sooooo much fun with you last night."

Kyle: "Yeah me too dude." He smiled and Kenny gave him a thumbs up. Kyle smacked his hand away and shook his head at Kenny's perverted mind.

XXX

Butters headed straight to the library once he was in town again. He wanted to follow up on everything Star had shared with him and maybe see if there was anyway he could help. He had gotten some books together and then logged onto the computer. He wasn't sure what to search for exactly but he came across a few helpful sites which contained Hebrew literature, legends and myths, and then a series of pictures that were suppose to be like some kind of transformation method. It made him sick to his stomach.

He gathered the books that he wanted and once checked out he went to see someone who just so happened to be an expert in Hebrew. Kyle Broflovski. Kyle came to the door as soon as he heard the door bell.

Kyle: "Butters?"

Butters: "Hey."

Kyle: "Dude, where were you last night?"

Butters: "Oh um…I had a cold." It wasn't a complete lie.

Kyle: "Oh. Well we had fun dude. I'm sorry you were sick." His eyes moved over his arms that were full of books. "What do you got there?"

Butters: "I was wondering if you'd help me…um…read something."

Kyle: "I can try I guess." He motioned for Butters to come in.

Butters: "Where are your parents?"

Kyle: "Dad's at the office and mom's getting groceries." He reached in the fridge to get a soda. "You want one."

Butters: "Oh no thanks Kyle." He sat at the kitchen table and opened his books. "I figured Stan would be here since its Saturday." Kyle rolled his eyes.

Kyle: "Yeah right. He's hung over with everyone else at Token's." He seemed aggravated. "I assume he'll be over later this evening." He joined Butters at the table. "So what'd you got?"

Butters: "Well…I know this is gonna sound weird but I want you to teach me how to read Hebrew." Kyle gave him a look of disbelief.

Kyle: "Now why do you want to do that Butters?"

Butters: "Oh um..well…It's for-for a paper."

Kyle: "Oh. You're taking summer classes?"

Butters: "Yes." He said a little too quickly. "I-I just know I'll be grounded a lot and wont have much to do and stuff. Yes it's a paper for college." He was afraid Kyle would notice him lying. Kyle thought for a minute. He felt so bad for Butters. He knew he couldn't stand his parents but he really didn't have anywhere else to go. Was he really going to turn him away, especially when he only wanted help. Poor Butters never asks him for anything.

Kyle: "Alright." He smiled and Butters smiled happily.

Butters: "I really appreciate this Kyle. Thank you."

Kyle: "No prob, dude." He picked up a book and looked through it a little. "So um, where do you think we should start?"

Butters: "You teach me Professor Broflovski." Kyle couldn't deny that he totally digs being called that. It had nice sound to it. He giggled.

Kyle: "Well what I suggest we do is start by letters. One at a time." He got up to get some notebook paper and colorful pens. Letting Butters pick his choice of color, the tutoring for months to come began.

XXX

Star took frequent naps throughout the day. She preferred to be nocturnal. She had developed a strange feature a couple of days just before she met Butters. Dreams. She can see herself, but everyone else in the world around her appeared to be a blur. She slept peacefully as her dream began…

_It was warm out. No snow was visible_. _The grass was very tall, not like she'd ever seen before. She was a wolf, and simply walked through the forest. It was beautiful. Like Montana, like home. There was a huge tree ahead. The biggest tree she'd ever laid eyes on. It was blocking her path so she went around it. Turning around the tree she found herself no longer in the woods but in a hospital. _

_Someone was screaming. _

_She realized she was human when she began to run to find the source of the screams. The hall was filled with doors. They all looked the same except for one at the end corner. A white door. She knew that was the one and bolted for it. Bursting through it she saw someone laying in the bed. Who was it? They were screaming in agonizing pain. Her eyes watered at the sight of them writhing in the bed._

_?: "Please..."They began to speak to her. "Please help me…do something…anything." They began screaming louder. "Its hurting so much…" She leaned over the bed trying to figure out who was in pain and why? "Please, don't let me die…" She then absent-mindedly took their face in her hands and lowered her face to their neck and latched her teeth to the skin. With one last shrill cry she tore the flesh and then stepped back as blood ran down her chin and neck, staining her shirt. The dream was silent. The worst part was…she was smiling…._

Star's eyes shot open but she laid still for a minute looking around the room. She was cold but covered in sweat. As she slowly sat up from her bed, she felt tears run down her cheeks.

Star: "Damn it!" She yelled holding back sobs. "I...don't understand." She balled her fists and pressed them against the sides of her head.

XXX

Butters went home later that evening when he got tired of looking at symbols with Kyle. He prayed his mother would be in a fairly good mood.

Linda: "Butters? Where did go today sweetie?"

Butters: "Um, just to the library mom."

Linda: "Baby…" She walked over to him and hugged him. "You know your father and I, we love you so much." He guessed this was her making up for Steven. Of course he loved them, they're his parents but he had gotten use to the fight and then the make up act.

Butters: "Well gee wiz mom I love you guys too." He hugged her back.

Linda: "Take your books upstairs and then come get something to eat okay?" She smiled turning back into the kitchen. Butters thinks if it were only he and his mom he could tolerate living there but his dad would turn his mom against him by using his mind control powers or something. His mom might even put up with Kenny if it weren't for Steven. He ate his dinner with his mother and hoped that his dad would come home and pass out since it was Saturday night and he would be drunk as hell. He went back up to his room and sat at his desk. Kenny's still at work for another couple of hours. He sighed and opened one of his books once again, looking at the words but thinking of Kenny.

XXX

Craig stood outside Tweek's house. After only waking up a few hours ago, he rushed home to take a shower and then left once again. Ruby tried to talk to him but when he ignored her she just flipped him off. He had been texting and calling Tweek only to get no replies and began to have horrifying thoughts that maybe Tweek didn't like him like he thought after all but regardless Craig Tucker was going to get answers.

At first he was worried that something bad might have happened to his Tweekers but he was relieved when he saw his car in the driveway. He rang the doorbell a few times and waited. A very groggy Tweekers answered the door a couple of minutes later. He didn't even bother to check the peep hole this time.

Tweek: "Gah! Oh my gosh, Craig?" His eyes went from half closed to as big as dinner plates.

Craig: "Tweek? Why the hell aren't you talking to me?" Craig said leaning forward and putting his hands on his hips.

Tweek: "Jesus Christ! What-what time is it?" He pulled out his phone to look, but the time wasn't displayed, instead it read 4 missed calls, 2 voice mails, and 7 unread text messages. "Oh my gosh! Craig! Nghhh! I'm so sorry!" He grabbed Craig's wrists and pulled him inside, locking the door once again. "As s-soon as I got home from work I must have passed the fu-fuck out."

Craig: "I was um, kinda worried you changed your mind about me…or something."

Tweek: "Nghhh, n-never." His face reddened. But Craig smiled, happy to not be rejected. "I'm so glad you woke me up! I'll never get to sleep tonight; I've slept to-too late."

Craig: "I'm just glad you're alright dude."

Tweek: "Yeah I'm alright. Much better now that you're here nghhh!" He began shaking and twitching. Craig took him in his arms and pressed Tweek's head to his chest, in hopes the sound of his slightly increasing heartbeat would calm him, maybe. Tweek had closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. Craig began petting his hair. Tweek moaned and nuzzled closer to Craig's chest if that was possible. It felt good to have his hair played with.

Craig: "You okay?" He said pulling away and getting eye level with him.

Tweek: "You just-agh-you don't think I'm weird when I spazz out like that?" He rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. Craig shook his head.

Craig: "Do you think I'm weird cause I think its really cute when you spazz out like that?" Craig felt his cheeks become warm which normally didn't happen except for when he was with Clyde in public.

Tweek: "Gah! Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!" He yanked his hair turning away from Craig.

Craig: "Okay okay okay! Sorry, um…you hungry?"

Tweek: "K-kinda yeah." He said turning halfway back around but looking at the floor.

Craig: "Well we can go out if you want?" Tweek played with the hem of his shirt nervously.

Tweek: "Re-really?"

Craig: "Get ready." Tweek finally met his gaze with a big smile on his face. He disappeared into his room to spiffy himself up for Craig.

XXX

Kyle waited. And waited. And waited some more. Why the hell hadn't Stan come over? Or called or something?

Kyle: "Fine." He decided he'd call Stan himself. He answered after the first ring.

Stan: _"Hey dude."_

Kyle: _"Dude, what the hell, you gonna come over or what?"_

Stan: _"Oh..umm…actually man, Wendy wanted to go out tonight."_ Kyle's heart sank. _"Sorry dude."_

Kyle: _"Oh…"_ He tried to play cool. _"It's fine. Well, have fun with her then."_ He hung up.

Stan: _"Kyle…"_ He pulled his phone back to look and see if the call was still connected. Disconnected. Stan hated when Kyle acted like that. He tossed his phone aside aggravated. He'd make it up to him later. Kyle pulled a pillow over his face and screamed into it. Stan had no idea what kind of pain Kyle was in. He began to cry softly. He needed to get out of the house for a bit.

He quickly sucked it up and when downstairs only to have his mother stop him before leaving.

Sheila: "Kyle? Where are you going bubulah?" He quickly thought of an excuse.

Kyle: "Umm…Stan's meeting me at the park…we're gonna ummm, shoot some hoops."

Shelia: "Well alright, I guess if Stan's going to be there. Don't stay out too late." Kyle guessed she'd been watching the news too. He wasn't afraid. Not now. He wanted to be alone. He began driving and then thought that the park might not be a bad idea after all. But not the park at the school he went to the city park that was kinda out there. He pulled up in the parking lot.

He texted Kenny to see if he'd come hang out after work but didn't wait for a reply. He sat on one of the swings and began swaying back and forth. He couldn't hold it in anymore and began to sob uncontrollably. It was cool out. Not freezing like he's use too. Suddenly, a basketball rolled to his feet. He wiped his tears on his sleeve and went to pick it up. Looking up to see where it had come from stood a girl. She gently took the ball from him but didn't turn without speaking to him.

Star: "Say, my players suck. I could use another member." She could tell he'd been crying and could use a little fun. He looked around her to see two more chicks and a dude. He'd never been one to play with complete strangers but was in dire need to release some steam. He nodded his head gently. She smiled, shoving the ball back into his arms. Blaine rolled his eyes when Star returned with a friend.

Lenne: "Should we leave?" She whispered to Natalya who shrugged.

Natalya: "Hiya." She gave a small wave as Star and Kyle walked up to them.

Blaine was giving Kyle the death stare. Star made sure to keep her eyes on him.

Blaine: "Are you any good?" Lenne shoulder bumped him.

Lenne: "Don't be rude." Kyle looked down at the ball and then to the hoop. Standing in the middle of the court he bent his knees and took the shot. Perfectly scored. Everyone faced him after they saw the ball had made it in.

Blaine: "Badass." He crossed his arms and grinned.

Natalya: "Uh-oh. We have competition." She ran to retrieve the ball. Upon returning, she tossed the ball into the air and everyone dove for it. Kyle was mean when it came to sports. He pushed and shoved. Doing so, he knocked Blaine to the ground and made the shot. It went in and Blaine stood up angrily, growling and brushing against him as he left the court.

Star: "Easy Blaine, it's just a game." Kyle rubbed the back of his neck, nervously and the girls giggled. They continued to play a little longer until Kyle saw Kenny's piece of shit roll into view. Kenny pulled out a cigarette as he walked towards Kyle.

Kyle: "Dude? You shouldn't smoke where kids play."

Lenne: "You shouldn't smoke at all. It's harmful to your lungs and the environment." She said crossing her arms.

Kenny: "Okay miss go green." He put it out. "And you are?"

Lenne: "Healthy." Natalya snickered.

Blaine: "Don't be rude." Blaine returned and shoulder bumped her like she had done to him. She rolled her eyes. Star introduced them and Kenny and Kyle did the same. Star felt strange about Kenny in a way. It was a weird feeling.

Star: "Thanks for playing with us Kyle. We better get home."

Kyle: "I had fun. Thanks." They walked away and Kenny pulled out another cigarette.

Lenne: "Bastard." She growled softly.

Kenny: "I've never seen them before." He said lighting his cancer stick.

Kyle: "Me either. They were nice though…" His voice trailed off when he had come to realize he had completely forgotten about Stan.

Kenny: "What's wrong dude?"

Kyle: "No-nothing." He sighed. "Thanks for coming out here for a minute dude."

Kenny: "You're lying." He kicked some rocks in front of him out of the way.

Kyle: "Stan blew me off for Wendy."

Kenny: "And you're upset because…" He extended the word _'because'_ 'cause he didn't understand. He always teased Kyle about having a crush on Stan but honestly he didn't think it were true.

Kyle: "Because Kenny…" He straitened his posture and inhaled deeply. "I'm like…." They stopped walking and Kyle felt like he couldn't get the words out.

Kenny: "Tell me man. Don't worry, we're cool."

Kyle: "I-... I'm in love...with him. With-with Stan." Kenny had just taken a whiff of his cigarette only to have blown out smoke that burned the back of his throat as he coughed and choked on it. "Kenny…." He rubbed his back soothingly. Kenny tried desperately to speak back.

Kenny: "Why…did-didn't you…tell…me…or any-anyone." He was really choked up and Kyle waited for him to catch his breath before answering him.

Kyle: "Because... I just can't imagine losing him... as a friend." Kenny put the remains of his cigarette out. "And I just…you have no idea how much it hurts." He began to sob softly.

Kenny: "Hey, come here." Kenny held him. Kyle had to admit that Kenny was comforting. Even if he carried that infamous cigarette scent. "Kyle?" He began. I guess if Kyle trusted him enough with this then he really had no problem telling him about he and Butters.

They walked back to the cars, sitting in Kyle's because it didn't smell like smoke.

Kyle: "I sort of had a feeling Kenny." He replied laying his head back and smiling at him. "But with all your porn and stuff, I didn't really think you would like guys." He giggled and then it slowly faded to a frown. "At least y'all can be happy together." Kenny's face cringed. "You are happy aren't you?"

Kenny: "Of course I'm happy, but he's locked up in his house all the time and I'm not allowed to see him like you can see Stan whenever you want."

Kyle: "Stan has no idea and you better not snitch." Kenny put his hand up as if to say 'I swear.' "I'm sorry about Butters, Kenny." He touched his friend's shoulder in a loving way.

They continued to talk a little longer before parting their ways for the night. Kyle back home and Kenny over to Butters' before he went home. Little did Kenny know he was being followed by a very curious white wolf.

XXX

Kenny parked a block away and walked to Butters' house. Star watched closely as Kenny climbed up the tree to the second floor. Butters opened the window when he heard Kenny knocking. Star's ears perked up at the sight of Butters. She laid down in the grass and waited patiently to see what would happen next.

XXX

Kyle returned home. His parents had already laid down and he thought he'd go ahead and do the same. He looked at his phone and read a couple of unread messages from Kenny, but none from who he wanted it to be. He couldn't help but collapse on his bed and cry. How much suffering could he endure? He was in love with his best friend. Jealous and hurt. Alone and cold. He then he looked at his phone again and scrolled through the contacts. Clyde Donovan. He thought for a moment before calling. It rang a couple of times before Clyde answered.

Clyde: _"Hey man…"_ He sounded like he'd been sleeping.

Kyle: "_Hey dude, did I wake you or something? I'm sorry."_ His voice was kinda shaky and cracked.

Clyde: "_What? Oh…no no it's uh...cool. What's up?"_ Clyde noticed Kyle's voice but left it alone. Kyle began talking but it was nothing really important. Clyde was surprised he had called just to chit-chat. It made him feel special. It's not like Clyde was doing anything important anyway. Craig was with Tweek, Token's parents were back, Stan was on a date, he felt like him and Kyle had something in common. He laid back and continued to listen to his smart friend tell him about how Butters wanted to learn Hebrew. Something sparked.

XXX

Star had dozed off in the clump of grass in which she lay. But she awoke when she heard some scuffling. Kenny came back out onto the roof and she watched him kiss Butters on the cheek before scurrying back down the tree. Butters closed the window and Kenny got in his car and drove away as quietly as possible.

Once Star felt okay walking across the street to Butters' home, she began the same method as Kenny preformed by tossing pebbles at his window. Butters looked up from his book and opened the window again.

Butters: "Star? What are you doing here?" He said smiling wide.

Star: "I was just in the neighborhood. Can you come down?"

Butters: "Well…uh…no. You'll have to come up." He said in a sad-like voice. She went up the tree in a different way than from how she'd seen Kenny do so, landing on the roof a little loudly. "Oh um, be quiet…my parents are sleeping." He said rather sweetly. She popped in his room.

Star: "Hi." He embraced her in a hug.

Butters: "What're you doing here? How did you know where I lived?"

Star: "I followed your boyfriend." Butters' face reddened in the dark.

Butters: "You-you know Kenny?" He pulled away.

Star: "Somewhat?"

Butters: "He's so good to me. I-I think I love him." She smiled. "I thought you fellas hardly came to town?"

Star: "I guess we're getting bored. No. We had followed some trespassers into town earlier but then we found ourselves at the park and then…" About that time Butters' door had opened. Butters gasped and Star's heart and breathing stopped all together.

Steven: "Butters, what's that noise I heard earlier…" The light flooded in from the hallway. Steven stood there speechless. He looked at Butters and then to Star who now had her hands cupped over her mouth. Butters expected him to go haywire but then he looked around the room slightly and then shut the door.

Star: "Oh shit."

Butters: "Oh hamburgers." Although he'd rather be caught with her than with Kenny. How his parents hated Kenny so.

Steven: "Linda! Linda! For God's sakes Linda wake up!" He ran back into his bedroom and began shaking his wife awake.

Linda: "What the hell?!"

Steven: "Linda, it's Butters?"

Linda: "My baby?" She gasped. "What happened? Is he okay?" She jumped out of bed.

Steven: "Linda? You're not gonna believe me when I tell you this but…" He lowered his voice. "There's a girl in Butters' room."

Linda: "Steven, that's not funny." She began crawling back into bed.

Steven: "Linda, I'm not playing around, I swear, she's in there right now with him! Come on, you have to see this."

Linda: "Oh for goodness sakes Steven." He drug her out of bed and to Butters' door. He knocked. Wait, he knocked? Butters scared for his life, answered.

Butters: "Come-come in." They hadn't moved an inch, both petrified. Star had thought about diving out the window but then what kind of friend would she be? She had to stay and give some kind of explanation so Butters wouldn't get in trouble.

Linda: "Oh wow. You are gorgeous." She said looking Star up and down.

Star: "Mr. and Mrs…." She began, trying to explain and attempting to sound as normal as possible.

Steven: "Oh just call us Steven and Linda, dear."

Star: "Okay, I'm terribly sorry. It's not his fault; I know I shouldn't be in here. Gosh please don't be angry. I'll go right now."

Steven: "Hold on there." He said to Star but he turned to Butters. "Butters?"

Butters: "Yes sir?" He said weakly.

Steven: "Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend? We would of ungrounded you so you could go see her instead of having her sneak in like this."

Star: "Huh?"

Butters: "What?"

Steven: "No more will she be coming in through the window. You'll come through the front door like a normal human being." He said snapping at her.

Star: "Heh…yeah…" She said nervously. If you only knew….

Linda: "What is your name sweetie."

Star: "It's um, Star."

Linda: "That's pretty. And unusual, like Leopold."

Butters: "Mother please…" He said embarrassed. "I'm tired."

Star: "I should go. I'm so so so... so very sorry for waking you."

Linda: "No don't be sorry honey. Come back tomorrow and we'll go through the family photo album together." Butters groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Star: "Well, I'll see you later…Butters." She had a funny look on her face as Linda pulled her around the corner. Butters sighed looking up at his father.

Butters: "How long this time?"

Steven: "Oh no, you're not grounded. You'll be spending a lot more time with your girlfriend." Butters knew exactly what this was about. They were just so thrilled that their son wasn't gay and no longer had feelings for the McCormick boy. Wrong. But then an idea came to mind. If he played this right he'd be able to see Kenny more. Plus get out of the house away from his folks. Things haven't felt this great since before his parents ever knew he was gay. "Goodnight son." And with that, he left Butters alone in his room. Butters looked out the window and saw Star looking back at him. He read her lips as she mouthed, _'I'm sorry'_ and shrugged. He smiled and waved to her as she vanished from sight. Butters was so unbelievably stressed out from all the excitement it took him only a couple of minutes to fall asleep.

_Meanwhile…_

A cougar paced back and forth speaking to a few other large feline cats.

Sonia: "Why is she talking to the humans?"

Roger: "Surely she knows the danger involving them with our kind."

Squeezy: "What is she thinking?"

Monty: "Enough!" The pacing cougar shouted. "There must be some explanation. Regardless if we like the wolves or not. You don't befriend the humans. You eat them." Then his voice rattled evilly. "Or change them."

Roger: "But you saw how they acted with humans at the park. This is insane."

Squeezy: "What about the blonde one? She favors him for some reason. Are they conspiring against us?"

Monty: "I don't know." He looked to the sky. Large winged birds flew overhead. "But we're going to find out."

Owls...


	6. Episode V : The Chase

_Someone once told me,_

_A star cannot shine without darkness…_

**Episode V**

…_I'm afraid it's been too long to try to find the reasons why, I let my world close in around a smaller patch of fading sky, But now I've grown beyond the walls to where I've never been, And it's still winter in my wonderland…_

The grass was becoming visible as the snow began to melt faster and faster with each passing day. Summer would soon be just around the corner, something Star wasn't a huge fan of. Maybe only for cool dips in the river but she preferred the cold weather. Star was awake all night like usual. Thinking mostly about what had just happened at the Stotch residence but also of the horrible dreams she kept having. She pondered over it a thousand times and still she could not remember. As dawn arrived she made her way to town to see if there were any suspicious characters moving around the area. She looked up at what store she was under. Tweek Bros? '_What's that?_' She thought. Looking in the window she could see someone moving around hastily in there. She decided to take a look. The bell rang as she entered. A couple of men sat together at the end of the bar, a group of women talked rather loudly, and several older couples were enjoying the soon to be sunny day. This place is busy. She stood at the counter and looked at the menu. Tweek came in from around the back.

Tweek: "So-sorry for keeping you waiting. What can I get for you?" He then made eye contact with her and sort of gasped slightly. "Oh…I-I don't think I've ever seen you…before." He added quickly and tried to not make it obvious that he'd noticed her eyes were different. She noticed him being cautious.

Star: "Yeah I live outside of town. Um. Give me something with caramel in it." He turned around slowly and strangely. Star sighed. "I guess that came out kind of rude." She cleared her throat. "Could I please have something highly doused with sugar, caffeine, and sweetness?" He giggled.

Tweek: "Of course, that-that one's my favorite." She laughed, sitting down at the bar. "So, why so-so blue?" She looked down at her body for a second or two and then suddenly realizing how stupid she just looked, snapped back up.

Star: "Oh blue? Right? You mean sad? Of course you do." Tweek's face was like a 'whaaaaat?' expression. "I'm just…" She began. "Lost."

Tweek: "Nghh. I had a bunch of underwear get lost one time. It was horrible." She smiled and giggled softly. "But I know that's not wh-what you ment. I was just trying to brighten your day up a bit." He sat the coffee in front of her.

Star: "Well thank you so much." She sipped her coffee slowly since it was so hot. "Wow. This is really good."

Tweek: "Really?" He picked his shoulder up to the side in a curious way.

Star: "Have you been previously employed at Harbucks?"

Tweek: "Harbucks? Harbucks? Har-Harbucks? You mean the Harbucks that tried to put me out of business. No, screw them." She laughed.

Star: "Ohhh I'm sorry…" She said through laughter. "I had no idea."

Tweek: "Well, may-maybe you should spend more time in t-town."

Star: "Yeah. I can…" Implying she didn't want the others to go psycho on her. Especially in a place where she didn't know if she could maintain control over their actions.

Tweek: "Yeah, this is a family business and back when my daddy was in ch-charge here they tried to scam their way in and close us down…." Tweek continued talking but his words were faded from Star's ears as her eyes wandered to the glass window. Standing at the corner by the light post, cell phone in hand, was Squeezy. What the fuck is she doing here? She looked like a real punk but she was small like Butters.

Star: "Squeezy?" She said quietly but Tweek heard her and stopped talking.

Tweek: "Excuse me?" Star watched her for a few seconds. She knew Squeezy was spying on her. Giving herself away and turning lightly to make eye contact with Star. When their eyes connected Squeezy's actions were like _'abort mission'_. Star snapped back around to Tweek.

Star: "Would you believe me if I told you I'd pay you later?"

Tweek: "I gu-guess. Why? What's-." But he had no time to finish his sentence. She literally flew out of her seat and out the door, causing the little bell to jingle and fall to the hard tiles. A man just happened to be standing right outside the shop. He stepped inside, picking up the bell and said to Tweek,

Man: "I'll have what she had." Tweek pulled his hair.

Tweek: "Gah! What did I-I do wrong?!" Every single body in Tweek Bros was utterly silent. Looking towards the door where the unfamiliar face had bolted out of.

Star was hauling ass to try and keep up with the bitch. People walking down the sidewalk and strangers shopping in some of the novelty shops stopped to stare at the rare scene. Squeezy was quick and stopped for a split second before entering South Park Mall.

Star: "No! Squeezy! Don't you dare go in there!" She shouted at her trying to stay on her trail, but too late. Squeezy dove through the giant glass doors and into a crowd of people. Star pushed her way through as more people stopped to watch the chase. They bumped into strangers receiving not so nice comments but still neither of them stopped running. Squeezy had no time to avoid the new display at the shoe store. Just as Clyde stepped back to admire his work, she burst into it, sending boxes everywhere. Clyde put his hands on his head and Star glided over the booby trap. But in a slight slow motion millisecond Star's eyes met Clyde's and she continued forward but only until she ran smack dab into someone with such force it sent them both over the railing and into the nearby fountain. People watched curiously to see what the hell was going on. Star lifted her head, dripping wet and saw Squeezy round the corner out of sight. "Damn it!" She yelled, splashing the water. She looked down and could see bubbles rising to the top of the water. "Oh shit." She exclaimed, realizing she was drowning someone. She stood up quickly only to be yanked out of the water by her hair. "Lady, what the fuck?" She said tearing away from her grip. Stan sat up out of the water and coughed and gasped for air.

Wendy: "Get the fuck off him you bitch, he's taken." Stan was just looking around like what the fuck just happened.

Star: "Listen lady, I swear on my…" But Wendy didn't listen, she shoved her at her shoulders. Star looked at the ceiling and breathed deeply. "Please don't…piss me off." She said with kind of a smirk.

Wendy: "Get the fuck off my man bitch…" Stan stood up out of the water but stumbled over slightly.

Stan: "Wendy stop." She snapped her head around to him.

Wendy: "What?!"

Stan: "Stop, it was accident." He said climbing out of the fountain, soaking wet and taking her by the arm. About that time Officer Barbrady, came from no wear blowing his whistle. Star winced and covered her ears.

Barbrady: "Okay Stanley, I told you the next time I caught you taking a dip in the fountain I would call your mother and send you home from the mall." Clyde had come down a few stores from his fathers shoe department and listened in with the crowd of people on what was going on.

Stan: "But-but…"

Star: "It was my fault, constable. I'm sorry and I assure you it will not happen again." She said looking Wendy up and down. Wendy rolled her eyes and scoffed. Officer Barbrady expression changed after being called 'constable'.

Barbrady: "Oh. Well, alright, I guess, since I've never seen you before this will be a warning." He then looked at all the people hovering. "Okay people. Move along." He blew the whistle again and Star twitched. Everyone finally went back to their own business. Wendy drug Stan away by the arm but Stan was watching Star, not Wendy.

Wendy: "Come on, let's get you some clothes now." She babied him and it was getting annoying to him.

Stan: "I have clothes at the house, let's go." He then broke his stare from Star. Wendy began to complain and bitch and so on. Pretty soon they were having a fight on the way out of the mall. Star, was irritated and knew it was useless to find Squeezy now. She sighed and slowly began to walk away. Clyde watched her walk away. Curiosity began to play at him as he went to get some paper towels and a wet floor sign.

XXX

Butters was deep into one of the library books he'd checked out.

Butters: "I'm never gonna understand this like Kyle can." There was a knock on the door, startling him. His parents were being beyond nice since they now think he has a girlfriend.

Linda: "Butters?"

Butters: "Come in." She walked in and handed him a box. "What's this?"

Linda: "You're father and I picked it out for you this morning." He opened the box. It was the new iPhone.

Butters: "Are-are you serious?"

Linda: "Well yes baby. We love you and want to show you." She kissed his forehead and then retreated. "Hope you enjoy it." Butters didn't know whether to be happy or not. They're twisted and he knew they were only doing this so he wouldn't like guys anymore. Or worse, Kenny. He removed it from its box and began to mess with it, wary of texting Kenny just yet.

XXX

Star arrived back at home. Blaine stood there staring blankly.

Blaine: "Dude, what happened to you?"

Star: "Oh, ya know, just thought it'd was a nice day for a swim." She pushed her way past him.

Blaine: "Why didn't you tell me? I wanted to come." Star rolled her eyes.

Star: "Squeezy's here."

Blaine: "Sqeeze-seriously?"

Star: "Seriously. Where are the girls?"

Blaine: "In the basement." Star opened the door leading down to the basement. Usually when you hear the word 'basement' you'd think of someplace dusty and creepy. Not this one. Lights were strung on the ceiling and loud dance music played. Lenne and Natalya were wrestling in what appeared to be an arena ring of some sort. She stood there for a moment and watched. Blaine went to turn down the music.

Lenne: "Tap Natalya tap!" She was twisting her arms backwards and applying pressure to her back. The music quieted and she released her grip. Natalya rolled over groaning. Lenne breathed heavily. "Where the hell have you been?"

Star: "I've been chasing Squeezy all over town."

Natalya: "Squeezy? That little brat, what's she doing here?"

Star: "Dunno. Tried to find out but it just resulted in me falling into water."

Lenne: "Well if she's here then I bet Monty and the others are here too. This can't be good."

Star: "And something else. She was watching me, because when she looked me in the eyes, she ran."

Blaine: "So they're up to no good. You don't think they could be the ones attacking the people in the surrounding counties do you?"

Star: "We need to talk to Troy and see if he's spoken with the owls lately." Lenne and Natalya took some towels and dried themselves from the sweat. "Sorry I interrupted your match."

Lenne: "That's okay. Nat was just about to tap out anyway." She said smiling wide.

Natalya: "I so was not." They continued to argue and went upstairs probably to shower.

Blaine: "Want to let you and me have a go?"

Star: "I'll go change." She smirked.

XXX

Butters hadn't any idea when Star would show up again. He would tell his parents she was busy or had schooling to do. When morning arrived, he found himself deep into study, that is until Star tapped on his window again. He hurriedly ran to open it.

Butters: "You can use the front door. My parents are being like super cool now."

Star: "I'm not use to walking in people's houses."

Butters: "Well they sure don't seem to mind at all."

Star: "Yeah, so, while I was out scouting I thought I'd take you to see…um, the boyfriend." Butters was so happy he could hardly stand it. This whole fake girlfriend thing was going to work out between him and Kenny. Oh…Kenny. Butters hadn't thought of actually telling Kenny that he had to go through a fake girlfriend in order to see him. He hoped he'd be cool with it. He'd have to be, really. Butters' parents were out so he left with Star but sent them a text letting them know where he was going and who he was with. "Hey you got your phone working."

Butters: "Oh no. It's a new one."

Star: "Really? I thought you said your parents were actually glad you didn't have one anymore." Butters looked to the ground as they walked and continued to give a background of his and his parents' relationship. He left out the part of how he'd been beaten. It was really sad and embarrassing. "I see." On arrival at the gas station Butters was about to push the door open when he noticed Star being distant. She stood beside the door and crossed her arms like she were a body-guard or something.

Butters: "You-you coming?"

Star: "I'll wait." He slowly pushed the door open still looking at her. "Take your time." The way she said that Butters knew she actually ment it. He smiled in a way that said 'thank you' and went inside. Kenny smiled cheerfully when he saw his little man.

Kenny: "Dude, what're you doing here?" He said wrapping his arms around Butters waist and hugging him so tight he lifted him off his feet. Butters giggled.

Butters: "Well I wanted to see you if that's alright." Kenny sat him on his feet again.

Kenny: "You know I'll come see you when I get off tonight. I know you couldn't wait, huh?"

Butters: "Oh of course I couldn't wait to see you but-" He stammered a bit. "But-but, I don't think you'll have to come through my window anymore." He bumped his fists together.

Kenny: "What…do you mean?" He was kind of afraid of the answer. Butters gave him a partial answer by turning and looking at Star who looked as though she were guarding the entrance. "What…um, who-" Kenny had a suspicious look on his face.

Butters: "Don't you worry though Ken, she's like my best friend now, besides you."

Kenny: "What does she have to do with me not having to come through your window anymore?"

Butters: "Well umm, my parents-they-they think we're like dating… so yeah-and she's being really nice and letting me come see you and…"

Kenny: "Why didn't you ever say anything about her before?"

Butters: "We-we haven't been friends for very long Ken…" Kenny was trying to remember where he'd seen her before.

Kenny: "So she's gonna let you spend time with me while your parents think you're out with her?" Butters nodded shyly. "You're such a bad boy." He ruffled his hair, making him blush and his heart flutter. Then there was a loud _'bang'_ that came from the back, followed by a loud voice, _'McCormick!. _

Butters: "I-I don't want to get you in trouble Ken. I'll come back when you get off work and we'll go from there." Kenny kissed the side of his head quickly.

Kenny: "Alrightly." Butters had the door opened halfway whenever Kenny added, "Butters, be careful."

Butters: "Now don't you be worrying about me, I'm well protected. Trust me." Kenny didn't know what he ment by that exactly but it made him feel somewhat safer about Butters hanging around this stranger.

Star: "That didn't take long." She said as he approached her.

Butters: "Well, um, he doesn't get off work for another few hours so yeah…"

Star: "Well, what do you want to do?" He thought for a moment. "Actually, I know something that might pass time." He looked at her curiously.

XXX

Tweek tried to calm himself after getting shaken up from the earlier events that just occurred. Ike had popped in unnoticed.

Tweek: "Gah!" He yelled when he turned to see Ike just sitting there. "Jesus Christ, man!" Ike laughed.

Ike: "Soooo…how did it go?" Tweek blushed. He knew exactly what he was talking about.

Tweek: "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Tweek wasn't a good liar.

Ike: "Did you and Craig do the nasty?"

Tweek: "Gah! No! Not that! That's way to much pressure!" Ike grinned.

Ike: "Well you sure are worked up today, Tweekie."

Tweek: "Cause you make me crazy as hell, man!"

Ike: "Oh come on. Tell me what happened. I want to know."

Tweek: "No-nothing happened. What makes you think-nghh-something did?"

Ike: "A little birdie told me."

Tweek: "Damn it Kyle!" Ike laughed. "But no! We didn't um…do that…" Ike saw his expression change. "He hasn't even kissed me ye-yet." He sighed.

Ike: "Maybe he's afraid." Tweek looked up at him. "Or maybe he wants you to kiss him first. I think that's it, because he wants you to be comfortable. He doesn't want to scare you away."

Tweek: "Ike? How old are you?"

Ike: "Thirteen."

Tweek: "And yet you still give me ad-advice."

Ike: "I'm an expert. Besides I've had plenty of time to learn Kyle's behavior. I know things Tweek. I know things." He eyeballed him and Tweek's eye twitched.

XXX

Butters was nervous going into Star's home again. He knew he shouldn't be but it was just the fear of being jumped again.

Butters: "Where-where's everyone." Then he heard a loud noise. From below? This house has a basement? "What was that?" Star smiled.

Star: "I'll show you." She led him through a door and downstairs. He took a few steps down but stopped. "Come on. It's okay." She held out her hand to support him. He took it cautiously. At the bottom of the stairs Butters was entranced at the fight going on in the middle of the ring. He stood slightly behind Star but clung to her arm. Lenne and Natalya were going at it again. Star just shook her head. Blaine was in the ring too, only not fighting but doing something else.

Butters: "What is this place?"

Star: "This is what we do to help us practice in case we ever had to defend ourselves out there in our human form." Blaine dropped to the ground and began to count.

Blaine: "One, two-…two!" He shouted as Natalya kicked out. Oh. He must be refereeing.

Lenne: "No, that was three!" She shouted, standing.

Blaine: "Two!" He held two fingers out in front of him.

Lenne: "Three! Can you not count?" She got in his face as they continued to argue. Natalya had weaseled her way between Lenne's legs and threw her off balance and onto her back. Natalya climbed on top of her to pin her down. Blaine counted a little more quickly for Natalya.

Blaine: "One-two-three!" He jumped up throwing his fist into the air and Star turned to Butters.

Star: "You want to ring the bell?" She pointed to a table that had the bell to ring before and after a match ended. He kinda wanted to but he wasn't comfortable yet. "I'll show you this time." Star rang the bell and Lenne jumped up, angry. Natalya continued to do a victory dance.

Lenne: "That's not fair Blaine! You can't help her win!" Blaine laid back against the ropes and shrugged. "I cannot fight y'all because you always find a way to cheat!"

Natalya: "Oh whatever. I never win."

Star: "Ladies, ladies, please…" She climbed through the ropes. "Not in front of our guest."

Lenne: "Hmmm…" She said glaring at Butters. "I say we make him special guest referee."

Natalya: "Oh yes! Can we Star? Please please please!"

Star: "Guys, as much fun as it sounds to us, I don't think he'd find it very amusing. Would you?" Butters shook his head shyly.

Natalya: "Awww…"

Lenne: "We never get any tag team action." She folded her arms.

Blaine: "He better get use to doing stuff our way if he sticks around." He grinned playfully at Butters but he was still deep down very afraid of him.

Star: "You want a rematch from yesterday when I kicked your ass?" Blaine's mouth dropped open as though he couldn't believe she just said that.

Blaine: "You know it." He pulled off his shirt revealing a very defined body. Star had no time to change her attire. She looked over at Butters who slowly rang the bell just as Star had shown him a few moments ago. She saluted him and then began circling Blaine in the ring. Butters was sandwiched in between Lenne and Natalya which made him very nervous. He put his hands in his lap and looked to either side of him. The girls just smiled and began to fill him in on Star's greatest feature in the ring; making her opponent tap out.

Natalya: "Yeah she can nearly get us all."

Butters: "Re-really?"

Lenne: "Yep, check this out." She said just as Star slammed Blaine to the ground and covered him. They all counted in their head but Blaine had kicked out. Now Blaine began to let the beast out as he wrestled with Star. Butters gasped. "Don't worry." She said to reassure him. "Star doesn't go down without a fight."

Natalya: "Regardless who it is." Blaine was really putting up a fight as they continued to roll around some more in the ring. Suddenly, Natalya jumped up and told them to stop.

Blaine: "What is it?" He said as his chest was being mashed into the ground.

Natalya: "Do you not hear that?" All four of them looked to the roof. Star had a scared expression come across her face. Butters sat there beginning to get scared. At first he didn't hear anything but then he heard a faint call. Like what horses make. A neighing sound? They all ran for the stairs and climbed up, Star pulling Butters gently behind her.

Lenne: "Star, do you think it's a good idea to-." But Star cut her off.

Star: "I'm not letting him out of my sight." Butters shuddered. "It's okay. I promise."

Butters: "Wh-what's happening?"

Star: "I'll speak for you." They came outside onto the porch and down into the clearing in front of their house. A herd of about 5 horses ran towards them, screaming and bucking wildly. Butters thought they were about to run them over to cause harm but he soon realized they were okay as soon as they rounded them and halted behind them. "What the hell Troy!" The dark stallion turned around just as a couple of wolves came to a halt before reaching them. Star let a deep rumble release from her throat and the others did as well soon after.

Remington: "That figures." He says turning to his mate, Sasha. "Cowardly ponies." Sasha snickered.

Star: "You are greatly out numbered. I suggest you leave before this gets ugly." The large wolf paced slightly.

Remington: "Star light, star bright, aren't you the most gorgeous star I've seen tonight. How've you been?"

Blaine: "A lot better with you away!" Blaine snapped making the two wolves in front of him growl.

Remington: "I wasn't speaking to you!" His eyes met Butters'. "When did this one join your pack?"

Star: "A few weeks ago." She answered. Sasha gave her a glare.

Sasha: "You're lying. This one is human." She said smiling hungrily and looking at Remington. "See, look at his eyes."

Remington: "I know you like the people Star, but seriously? What, now you're keeping them as pets?" She pushed Butters behind her more. Remington tried to get closer to him but Star wasn't going to allow it.

Star: "If you ever touch him, I will kill you with no hesitation."

Blaine: "Damn…" Remington stared deeply into her eyes in a way like he was trying to foretell the future or something.

Sasha: "You can't protect everyone." She barked at her.

Remington: "Come on Sasha, she means it this time." Sasha just laughed as her and Remington turned and ran away back into the depth of the forest.

Kobee: "It's true." Everyone turned to look at him. All of the horses now appeared as normal looking people. Butters remembers Star telling him about the werehorses now. "We are cowards if we have to come and get help from you guys all the time." Troy put a hand on his shoulder.

Star: "No. We can't survive without help. We all need it, especially now."

Lenne: "Do you think we could be mistaken? And the other wolves are to blame for the disappearances?"

Troy: "Why didn't you tell us you had a human among us?"

Star: "I didn't think it was necessary at the time but now I realize I should have. I'm sorry."

Troy: "I know we can't do much but we want to help the people too."

Star: "You can stay here for the night. We'll make pallets in the living room." She smiled at the werehorses, who were grateful for the invitation but still wary of them. "And you," She stuck her face near Blaine's. "Behave yourself. I'm tired of you getting kicked in the face." Some of the werehorses snickered. Blaine folded his arms over his chest.

Blaine: "Sometimes, I can't help it. Sorry guys. You know, it's a wolf thing."

Eve: "Right." Eve was beautiful. She was dark-skinned and had long chocolate-colored hair. Her big eyelashes were far too noticeable. She fluttered them at Blaine. "And kicking you in the face is a horse thing." That made the others laugh but odd enough Blaine laughed with them. The house was now full which made Butters even more nervous, but Star continued to reassure him that no harm would come to him. After talking with Troy and the others, giving them information about how she came to know Butters and why he's here. Troy made it clear to be extremely careful in a situation like this. Befriending the human is not a crime, but changing them against their will is. That's why who ever is doing this horrible deed in the nearby cities have to be stopped, and soon.

XXX

Kyle didn't talk to Stan much that day. But it was his own fault. Stan was blowing up his phone like crazy, he just kept telling himself that Stan had more important things to do than to talk to him. So after dinner that evening he sat up in his room and played with his iPad. That is until he heard knocking at his door.

Kyle: "Yeah?"

Stan: "It's me dude." _'Oh no'_ He moaned. _'What do I tell him?'_ He thought to himself.

Kyle: "Oh hey Stan." He said as he opened the door. Stan didn't look too happy.

Stan: "Oh, okay, good, just making sure you're alive and all." He said sarcastically.

Kyle: "I'm sorry Stan." He turned and went to lie down on his bed. "I've just been kind of off lately."

Stan: "That doesn't mean you have to quit talking to me. You hurt my feelings dude." He sat down beside Kyle who was lying on his stomach but holding his head up with his arms.

Kyle: "I-I did?" He felt bad now. He just knew Stan would have better things to do. I guess he does care. Maybe even more than he leads on, possibly…hopefully.

Stan: "Look, I said I was sorry for um, blowing you off like I did and I told Wendy I wasn't gonna let hers and mine relationship get in the way of ours Kyle. So blowing you off isn't gonna happen anymore, I promise."

Kyle: "Stan. Really?"

Stan: "Yes dude. You're my best friend. You should know that by now." He put a hand on his back and began to rub softly. Kyle got goose bumps from his touch. "Is anything else bothering you?"

Kyle: "Well, um," He couldn't do it. Not after what he just said. Once again he was forced to lie to his best friends face. Hurting inside from the emotional pain and how at that moment he wished he could just take him in his arms and tell him how much he loves him. "Nah, I'm fine now Stan." Stan wasn't too convinced but he didn't push him.

Stan: "Okay dude. But I just want you to know that you can come to me about anything. Don't let it build up, talk to me from now on, okay?" Kyle nodded, making it even harder to eventually tell Stan what's he's been hiding for years.

Kyle: "Thanks Stan."

Stan: "So let me tell you about my day. Where do I begin? Officer Barbrady was about to write me out a ticket cause I accidentally fell into the fountain at the mall." Kyle snorted a laugh.

Kyle: "What were you doing in the fountain?"

Stan: "Dude, like some crazy chick just came out of no where and nearly trampled me to death." Kyle giggled as Stan continued to tell him about his day, but his words were lost as Kyle just looked him over. And then, that one Taylor Swift song comes to mind every time he's with Stan like this.

_Drew talks to me,_

_I laugh cause it's just so funny,_

_And I can't even see, _

_Anyone with he's with me,_

_He's says he's so in love,_

_He's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night,_

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do…_

"_Forever, irrevocably in love with you, Stanley Marsh…" _His mind said to him.

* * *

**painestar - Taylor Swift is awe-inspiring and her work is magnificent. I will forever cherish her masterpieces.**


	7. Episode VI : Ultimate Dance Off

**painestar - Dunno why I had such troubles with this episode...but that's why it took me longer to get it up and running. Thank you to all my viewers who take the time to review. I love hearing from you dudes and divas. :P**

* * *

**Episode VI**

"_For one so small, you seem so strong…"_

The walk back to the gas station was silent most of the way. Butters was still shaky about the encounter Star had had with Remington and Sasha. He walked closely behind her. Like how a fawn would follow its mother, but Star didn't mind at all.

Butters: "Star?"

Star: "Hm?"

Butters: "Um, why don't you get along with the other wolves?" He asked, bumping his knuckles together nervously.

Star: "'Cause, they care nothing of life. They abuse their power and think that killing is what they're meant to do. I see otherwise."

Butters: "How come you're so different?"

Star: "Not even I know that. Perhaps I'm not…" She hesitated. "Heartless."

Butters: "Anyone can tell you're not heartless."

Star: "I'm not nice to everyone."

Butters: "Then why're you so nice to me?" She halted in her tracks to glance back at him. He gasped.

Star: "Perhaps you're not heartless either." She was smiling as though joking with him.

Butters: "Oh no. I'm the nicest fella you'll ever meet. Besides, Kenny, he's super nice to me…"

Star: "Kenny? You didn't tell him about us did you?"

Butters: "Us?"

Star: "My family?"

Butters: "Well no. I haven't told a soul. Just like I promised ya." They continued walking until reaching the parking lot. Butters stood, leaning up against Kenny's car with his hands in his hoodie's pockets.

Star: "No hurry." She turned. It was now dark out and pretty chilly.

Butters: "Wait. Why don't you want to meet Kenny?"

Star: "Uh, I just don't think this is a good time." When Kenny came out the front door he saw Star looking suspicious, like she didn't want to be there. She walked quickly from Butters leaving him to wonder why she really didn't want to meet Kenny. Kenny and Butters had their sweet kissy kissy moment together before Kenny finally spoke.

Kenny: "I've seen her before somewhere."

Butters: "You-you have?" He didn't want any secrets to be revealed. Kenny unlocked his car and he and Butters climbed in to avoid the blistering wind.

Kenny: "I just can't place her. Why is so distant when I'm around you?"

Butters: "Oh, um, she-she just wants us to have our time together you know?" They both smiled.

Kenny: "That's nice, I guess. I'd just feel better about you hanging around her if I talked to her. I wouldn't want her stealing you away now would I?" He says leaning onto Butters making him giggle shyly.

Butters: "Oh you aint gotta worry about that Ken. She doesn't like-well-anybody. She likes to be alone."

Kenny: "That's not healthy."

Butters: "It's what she said. She said guys have treated her wrong before."

Kenny: "We are dogs." Butters let out a fake laugh because he said 'dogs', but Kenny didn't notice. "Do you feel sorry for her at all?"

Butters: "I did at first, but actually," He glanced over his shoulder out the window to see Star sitting on a railing. "She seems really content. Just calm about everything," Kenny watched her too, suspiciously. "It's weird, I know. It's like she's…" He stopped talking, making Kenny look back down at him. "…A different breed of human." They let their eyes connect again and began to get all love-ified again. Everything was finally working out for Butters. He was happy and could never repay Star enough for her help to get him to happiness.

XXX

The following morning Star decided to pay Tweek Bros another visit considering she owed him $2.95. Stepping outside into the mist she looked down at partially muddy ground and could see hoof prints embedded deep within. She thought to herself, _'They sure know how to leave unnoticed.'_ She knew if Sasha or Remington returned and saw that they had left that they would surely hunt for them again. Hopefully they went back to Daingerfield where they reside. As for Squeezy…Star really hoped she didn't have to chase her all over town again. She hoped she'd never see her again but she knew that's all it was. Hope. Squeezy was stalking her for a reason and eventually she would find out why. But Squeezy was no threat for the time being. Only a nuisance. The coffee shop smelled so good. There was a desirable warmness floating about that Star just couldn't resist. She stood away from the counter and awaited her turn but the tall skater like fellow in front appeared to be flirting with Tweek.

Craig: "Ill see you tonight, okay?" He said letting his hand slide over Tweek's and then turning only to bump into Star. "Sorry."

Star: "Cool." And with that he exited leaving Tweek in a daze. There had to of been little pounding hearts bouncing around in the thinking space above his head.

Tweek: "Gah!" He screeched, having been caught fantasizing about doing naughty things to his love interest. "You-you're back?"

Star: "I told you I would come back." She handed him some money. "Who was that guy?"

Tweek: "No one!" He almost shouted making some of the other customers look his way briefly. "I-I mean, that's just Craig. He's um, my-my boy-nghhh-NO-I mean friend. Best friend. He's my best friend. Craig is." Star stared at him while he had his tiny public episode. He obviously didn't want to talk about him so she decided to change the subject.

Star: "I'm really glad you didn't call the police and report stolen coffee." Tweek giggled, thankful for the subject change before his heart burst out of his chest.

Tweek: "I thought about it." He joked. "But I-I knew you'd come back. Can I get you something today?" He stirred something and he noticed her interest, the way her head was tilted slightly to one side and her bright blue eyes focused.

Star: "I want what I had last time…" She watched him do a few things to prepare. He smiled, placing the items in front of her.

Tweek: "Do-do you want me to show you?" He finally asked.

Star: "Show me?"

Tweek: "How to make a vanilla-caramel-mocha latte."

Star: "Really?" Her tail would have been waging if she was in her wolf form.

Tweek: "Sure." He said shyly. He pulled a piece of clothing out from underneath the counter. "But this has to be done the right way." She took the clothing and unfolded it. It was an apron similar to Tweek's.

XXX

Stan stayed with Kyle that night. Their parents knew how their relationship went and never denied the other to stay over. They were just like family to one another. Kyle woke up first like always. He looked over at Stan who cuddled with his pillow so adorably he could hardly look at him. He and Stan always shared a bed comfortably giving all their friends perverted ideas. Not that it bothered Kyle a bit. He shook his head and smiled, reaching for his phone. One new message from Butters, reading: _'can I come over for another lesson?'_ Kyle did not want to get out of the bed. He laid back again and replied to Butters with: _'this afternoon will be fine.'_ He laid there a minute and yawned. His phone buzzed but the message was not from Butters like he had thought but from Clyde reading: _'Jaguar's tonight 8!' _Kyle smiled but wasn't sure if he'd be up for Jags. Jaguars had to be club where everyone went to hangout and just be themselves, meant for people like Clyde, not for Kyle. Stan was now shifting around and moaned. Kyle wanted to hear more of that as he tried desperately not to get hard over a simple…moan.

Stan: "I'm so cold…" He pulled the covers over him more.

Kyle: "You're always cold Stan." It was true. Stan was always cold by nature.

Stan: "What time is it?" He could have easily dug for his phone but as comfortable as he was he didn't want his body to meet the cold air.

Kyle: "Time for you to get a watch." Stan reached his arm behind him to tickle him. "Quit asshole. It's ten." He spat out quickly along with a few giggles.

Stan: "Why the hell are we talking then?" He acted like he was going back to sleep.

Kyle: "What time do you have to be at work?" It wasn't a big job in today's economy, but Stan loved it, he cared and cleaned the local pet shop as a part time job. As much as an animal lover as he was the pay wasn't fantastic but at least it was something he earned by helping the animals he cared for so much. He mumbled something. "Huh?" He mumbled again. "Stan you have to speak with your mouth."

Stan: "Mmm hmm." He heard him breathe out. Kyle sighed. I guess he'd gone back to sleep again. He laid back down beneath the covers with his phone out and decided to text Clyde back. _'Who's all going?_' He sent, a bit curious as to how this evening was going to turn out.

XXX

Lenne: "Where do you think she went? I wish she'd answer my texts."

Natalya: "Maybe she went shopping."

Lenne: "Now why would she do that?"

Natalya: "You're right. She would have defiantly taken us with her." Lenne shook her head. "Maybe she met a guy."

Lenne: "Well," She sighed. "As long as we're bored out of our minds, let's go for a stroll, shall we?"

Natalya: "What about Blaine?"

Lenne: "Leave him to his hunting. He can take care of himself. Besides, I don't think Star would approve us taking him into town still."

Natalya: "Well let's go. Maybe we can do some shopping there." Lenne glared at her. Downtown they walked the streets on edge, for some reason afraid someone or something would jump out and spook them.

Lenne: "What is that amazing smell?"

Natalya: "It's like…hot chocolate?"

Lenne: "Not quite." She smelled the air again. "There." She pointed at the little coffee shop.

Natalya: "Oooo, I want some of that." She grabbed Lenne by her arm and they jogged to the glass door. Upon entering Lenne's mouth hung open and she crossed her arms. There behind the counter was Star along with the spiked blonde haired dude.

Lenne: "Ugh, Star, what the hell?" Tweek shook like a small dog out of nervousness.

Tweek: "Gah!" Star stepped around the counter toward her best friends.

Star: "Ladies, I would like to introduce you to the love of your life." She held a cup of something warm in front of them. Natalya snatched the substance from her and sipped.

Natalya: "Oh…my…God…"

Lenne: "Give me that!" She said taking the drink from Natalya.

Star: "Good right?"

Lenne: "Amazing. Actually…" She took another drink. "I think it's better than Harbucks." Star flashed her white teeth at Tweek who smiled proudly in return.

Natalya: "He's cute." She said looking at Tweek, who began cleaning up the mess they had made. Natalya was beyond boy crazy.

Star: "I think you think everyone is cute Nat."

Natalya: "Nuh huh. I see ugly people all the time." Star laughed.

Star: "You're so weird." Star took the time to introduce her family to Tweek. Tweek shyly introduced himself as well.

Lenne: "You tired yet?" She asked Star whose eyes were half-shut.

Star: "Yeah I'm getting there. We should go home." Natalya took one more coffee before they left. Tweek began to process it. "Thank you. I-I hope I wasn't a bother or nothing."

Tweek: "Are you kid-kidding? It's a real honor to have someone so interested in brewing coffee as much as nghhh-I do." They began to walk out when Tweek added. "H-hey. Don't be such strangers." And Star replied with a happy smile.

XXX

After Stan had left that afternoon for work Kyle decided now would be best if Butters came over. Butters wasted no time getting ready and leaving. His mother didn't question him about where he was going she figured he would be with 'her'.

Kyle: "Any luck?" Kyle asked Butters as he opened one of the library books. Butters made a noise that told him not so much. "What are you studying anyway?" He flipped through a few pages and looked at a few pictures that had wolves on one side and large cats on the other. The photo seemed to resemble a war between the animals.

Butters: "Well, you're going to think I'm crazy…" Kyle turned the page. This page had different kinds of eye pupils and different shades of color.

Kyle: "No I won't Butters." He looked at him. "What are you up to?"

Butters: "Well, after I finished my essay for school I became more interested in shape shifting. The paper I wrote was similar to what it would be like if people could change into animals but then I went to the library and found a lot of books that actually tell of a legend where there were actually people who could do this." Kyle didn't mean to but he looked at him like he was crazy. Butters continued. "The thing is, all the original books are written in Hebrew which was the first language of the shape shifters. After time passed, the words of the legend were tampered with or lost or forgotten, until all that's left is the books written in Hebrew. The language they no longer know. I mean if this was real an all." Kyle stared at him like he was a lunatic.

Kyle: "Butters…um, what?!"

Butters: "See…you think I'm crazy."

Kyle: "No no no, I'm sorry. It's just, I mean, are you really that curious?" Butters nodded shyly. "Well, nothing's wrong with that. And-and you're right it is a pretty um, interesting story."

Butters: "I think so, Kyle. I'm just curious is all." Kyle smiled.

Kyle: "Well, if you wanted to, it might be easier if you just let me read you the books that are written in Hebrew. That would save you the trouble of learning it."

Butters: "Oh, well…I-I don't have them." Kyle thought it was strange that he didn't have them since he wanted to learn to read them. "And besides, Id rather learn on my own." Kyle sighed.

Kyle: "Alright dude, if that's what you want." This time they lay in the floor of the living room side by side as Kyle began his teaching. Ike popped in a few times to aggravate his brother and Mrs. Broflovski constantly asked them if they needed anything. She would never tell Kyle this but Sheila always thought it would be good for Kyle to have another close friend other than Stan. Not that she had a problem with Stan she just wanted him to have a variety of friends. But of course Kyle's first choice was always Stan. Stan, Stan, Stan…

XXX

Blaine wasn't home when the girls arrived back.

Natalya: "He should be back by now. Hunting for him never takes this long." Everyone checked their phones for messages. Nothing. Star couldn't remove the bad feeling she had but she knew that Blaine wasn't one to go down easy.

Star: "We'll give him another hour. If he's not back by then, I'll go look for him." Inside the house Lenne took Star to the lab and began going on and on about how dogs tend to feel like they need to have an owner and her theory about her relationship with Butters could be defined as a connection within their hearts.

Lenne: "I think Butters makes you feel like he needs protection."

Star: "He does need protection. But I know what you're getting at. You think that because I'm part wolf, I feel overprotective and overly attached as would a dog be towards his master."

Lenne: "You've already thought about this huh?"

Star: "Believe me; I've wondered why just like you are. It's like….I know this is weird but it's like…he's my child. Or maybe a younger brother, I don't know. There's no explanation as to why I chose him. But he's different."

Lenne: "As are you. Maybe that's the link you share. Nothing is more powerful than having linked hearts with someone you really care about."

Star: "When I first brought Butters to the house, Blaine said he was worried that this could be the start of something big." She paced as she spoke. "We need to start following up on our prophecy. I've never thought it was that important until now but…everything that's going down."

Lenne: "The attacks and disappearances?"

Star: "And out of no where Monty and Squeezy show up? What is going on Lenne?" She sat back in her seat. "I just can't help but feel like I've endangered him." Lenne had sympathy for her and understood.

Lenne: "It's going to be okay. I promise. There's nothing wrong with what you're doing. And I'm behind you. It's wrong for us to be so isolated all the time." Star smiled gratefully and stood to hug her. They broke the hug when they heard some commotion from the kitchen.

Natalya: "What the hell, Blaine? No. Get it away from me!" Lenne and Star cautiously walked into the kitchen where Blaine was holding a gecko about the size of a human hand.

Blaine: "But he likes you Natalya."

Natalya: "Eww no."

Star: "You've been hunting lizards?"

Blaine: "Nooooooo."

Lenne: "Poor little guy. You're squeezing him to death."

Blaine: "I am not." He released his grip on the lizard and it nearly flew from his hands and onto the floor. Natalya screamed, climbing on the table.

Natalya: "You fucking idiot! Now it's loose in the goddamn house!" The lizard gasped as Star and Blaine chased it but it scurried into the closet. "I hate you Blaine! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Star: "Calm down Nat. It won't hurt you, he's only terrified. He'll probably find his way outside on his own."

Natalya: "I will not sleep until you find him!" Star looked at Blaine and Lenne.

Star: "Well I will. I'm laying down."

Blaine: "You're not going to get little Leo today?"

Star: "Do you want to get slapped?" Blaine made a face like he was thinking.

Blaine: "Nah, I'll pass this time."

Star: "That's what I thought." She gave him a go to hell look.

Blaine: "Something tells me that her and Leo have a very unusual relationship."

Lenne: "They do. But I think it's good for her. I mean, even if she doesn't like him in 'that' way. I think they just like being around each other."

Natalya: "Stop chatting and look for that goddamn reptile!" They laughed at her which she didn't find to amusing.

XXX

Butters went home to put his books away after Kyle said he was done teaching him for the day. It was around three in the afternoon and he hadn't heard back from Star. He knew she was probably asleep or hunting or doing their wrestling thing. He also had received a text from Clyde saying to come to Jags tonight. It sounded like fun but he would rather spend time with Kenny. Unless Kenny wanted to go, he didn't care he just wanted to be with him. Now he was bored. He eventually drifted off to sleep. A dream began….

_Butters walked through the snow. He was smiling and seemed happy. He walked for a very, very long time so it seemed. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a tree, a huge dinosaur-era tree. It didn't have leaves though just huge branches that stuck out. He cautiously walked towards the tree and once underneath looked up. There was a light brown owl sitting in one of the lower branches. It just stared at him, making him terribly uncomfortable. He exhaled and walked around the tree timidly. The owl's head followed him all the way around as he rounded the tree. He looked at the ground and could see a trail of blood. He slowly lifted his head and was horrified by the horrific scene in front of him. Kenny was dead. His blood stained body laid there lifeless. And there standing above him was a person, even though he could not tell who it was one thing stood out to him. The eyes glowing green and with pure evil. Their body was painted with Kenny's blood. Then he or she made eye contact with Butters and he began screaming… They were getting closer to him…and closer…until…_

Star: "Butters! Butters!" Butters awoke to the sound of his own screams and Star in his room shaking him awake. He stopped screaming and laid there shaking in the bed. Star held both of his hands. "Are you okay?" He breathed deeply for a minute trying to calm himself before answering her. Making sure the dream was only a dream… a nightmare. He looked up into her eyes.

Butters: "You-you're here…" He said softly releasing a few sobs. She pulled him up into her arms and hugged him. He clenched the back of her jacket. This moment reminded him of how Star held him the very first time, after saving his life.

Star: "Maybe we shouldn't hang out tonight." The last thing Butters wanted to do was go back to sleep or be left alone.

Butters: "No! Please, I need to get out of the house." He jumped up scrambling out of his bed. Star was very uneasy about what she had just witnessed.

Linda: "Butters? Are you alright? I thought I heard some yelling." Linda had come upstairs after hearing Butters' screams as well.

Butters: "I'm fine mom. We're going now." He breathed heavily and still had a terrified look on his face. "Come on." He said sort of rudely towards Star as he pulled his hoodie over his head. Linda looked over at Star.

Linda: "Don't you let him get out of line now." Star just smiled and then walked past her and out the front door following Butters as he walked hurriedly out the front door and down the sidewalk.

Star: "Wait up." She called after him. "What's wrong, you can tell me." Butters stopped walking and pulled his hoodie around him more.

Butters: "I-I just had a bad dream is all." Star thought about her own awful dreams.

Star: "Do you remember it?"

Butters: "Um, no…" He lied. He rather not talk about it now. He just wanted to go see Kenny. Now.

Star: "I'm sorry." They walked again. "You'll feel better once you see Kenny." And she was exactly right. He would. I mean it was just a bad dream right?

XXX

Tweek didn't have any idea what Craig had planned for him that evening. But Craig was up to something evil. Craig was looking rather spiffy that night and Tweek, well he was never one to dress real nice. He liked to be comfortable. But Craig didn't mind that, he thought Tweek looked sexy just the way he was.

Tweek: "Nghh, Craig?" Craig had picked up Tweek just a little while ago and told him he was taking him somewhere but it was a surprise. Boy was it a surprise alright. "Where are you t-taking me?" He felt a little nervous but he really trusted Craig and knew Craig would never put him any kind of danger.

Craig: "We're almost there Tweekers."

Tweek: "Oh Jesus…" Craig reached over to his seat to hold his hand. It's true, Craig Tucker could be really sweet to the one he cared deeply for but then a real dick to the ones he wanted to deck across the face every once in a while. Tweek averted his eyes and face to hide his blush but Craig could feel his hand shaking in his, giving away how nervous he really was. Craig could never get enough of his nervousness and how it made him so irresistibly cute.

Craig: "Tweek?" Tweek looked up and saw they were pulling into Jaguars. He immediately jerked his hand away from Craig and slid down into the seat.

Tweek: "Jesus Christ! How could you! I can't do it! I'm not going in!" Craig quickly parked somewhere so he could start getting Tweek under control before he began twitching uncontrollably. "I knew there was a reason you didn't tell me! Gah! I can't believe you'd do this to me!" He pulled at his hair.

Craig: "Shut up." He said teasingly. He then surprised Tweek by climbing over into his seat planting one knee on either side of him and sitting in his lap. "Shhh." He said placing a hand over his mouth. "I didn't tell you we were coming here because I knew you wouldn't come. Now we're going to go in and I'm going to show you how to have fun and then…" He squeezed his knees around Tweek's hips making him moan. "We're going back to your house and I'm going to show you how to have even more fun." He rubbed his cheek next to Tweek's. He was driving Tweek insane with lust. Craig placed his lips in front of Tweek's, Tweek closing his eyes expecting a kiss but Craig just inhaled sharply and pulled away. Craig climbed out of his car on the passenger side and then watched Tweek groan with frustration as he watched him adjust his pants before climbing out. Fuckin' tease.

Tweek: "Jerk." He said with a playful smile spreading across his red face. Craig chuckled and linked his arm with his and began to drag Tweekie towards the entrance of Jaguars where Clyde stood out front waving his arms at them.

XXX

Apparently everyone in South Park had received the text from Clyde. And somehow Stan had managed to talk Kyle into going. Believe me, Stan will get his way.

Stan: "Stop being a baby and come on." He shoved him playfully. Kyle didn't want to go but he wanted to spend time with Stan more than anything so gave in.

Kyle: "Fine. But don't expect me to dance or anything."

Stan: "You can't not go to a club and not dance Kyle."

Kyle: "Yeah you can. I'll show you."

Stan: "Nah. Come on Kyle, real quick I'll show you how to dance." He started doing a series of moves that Kyle didn't even attempt to follow. He just stood there mesmerized at the way Stan's body could flow to no music. "It's not hard dude. Come on." Kyle sighed.

Kyle: "No Stan, I'm not dancing."

Stan: "Okay, if you want to this the hard way." Kyle's eyes looked sad. "Clyde knows how to give lap dances…" Kyle slapped a hand to his face.

Kyle: "I hate you so much Stanley." He said pushing past him and out the door. Stan raced after him and grabbed him from behind making him squeak. Kyle loved it. But he also hurt at the fact that Stan didn't realize he was hurting him. So very much. But Kyle wasn't going to let his feelings get the best of him tonight. He couldn't.

XXX

Star didn't pressure Butters anymore about his dream. She figured he'd talk about it when he was ready. The wait was quiet as they stood out by the gas station. Star made herself scarce when Kenny came out. He once again he lifted Butters off the ground only this time Butters wrapped his legs around Kenny's waist and his arms around his neck. Kenny held him like that for a while. It was really sweet but also sad. Star couldn't help but look at them. She remembers being in love and then she remembers falling….hard.

Butters: "I miss you so much." He says whispering to Kenny. Star could nearly feel the pain they must feel not being free to see each other when ever they please. This was with out a doubt a _Romeo & Juliet_ story. Star sighed, stood up, and walked over to them. Kenny watched her approach them, slowly. Butters was unaware she had walked up so he continued to nuzzle into Kenny's neck. Star opened her mouth to say something but Kenny beat her to it.

Kenny: "Now I know where I've seen you before. The park? Basketball?"

Star: "Umm, yeah." Was all she said. One knee bent slightly and her hands placed together. Butters turned around in Kenny's arms and then slithered down his body. He was glad Star finally made some contact with Kenny.

Butters: "You…you already know each other?" He asked kind of shocked.

Kenny: "Well not really. She was just at the park the other day playing basketball with Kyle."

Butters: "You know Kyle too!"

Star: "We just played ball is all. I don't really know him." Star refused to look Kenny in the eyes but she held out her hand to him. Kenny accepted her friendly shake but was curious as to why she wouldn't look at him.

Kenny: "Nice to finally get acquainted with the woman that takes care of my man and the one I hear so many good things about." He said truthfully and attempting to get on her good side so she'd still bring them together.

Star: "Oh I hear plenty good things about you too." She said smiling. Butters jumped up slightly, excited that his boyfriend and best friend were speaking.

Kenny: "I bet." He shot Butters a playful glare. "So why don't we all go do something together tonight, lets see, Jaguars?"

Butters: "From Clyde?"

Kenny: "Yeah, you get an invite too?" Butters laughed and nodded his head.

Butters: "I wasn't sure if everyone would feel like going." He looked at Star who didn't seem to care for the idea. "Oh come on. Pretty please."

Star: "I'm not really…I don't think I should…."

Kenny: "Oh stop. Just get in the car."

Star: "Car?" She looked over at Kenny's piece of shit. "Could I like…maybe…Can I stick my head out the window?" Butters giggled.

Kenny: "I-I guess…" He hardly had the door open before she scrambled inside into the back seat. Kenny mouthed the words _'What the fuck?'_ at Butters who just shrugged and got inside with a big grin plastered on his face. As Kenny began to drive, Star did just as she said she would and rolled the window down to stick her head out. Her hair flopped around rapidly in the wind, making Butters laugh most of the way. Thanks to the distraction Butters hadn't thought about his dream. Kenny pulled up in the parking lot. "Hmmm, Craig's here….I wonder if he brought his wife?" Butters punched his arm gently.

Butters: "Kenny!" Kenny removed his work vest.

Kenny: "Craig is such a douche." Star climbed out, not paying any attention to what they were talking about but to the lights and a crowd of people going inside. She could hear some really good and loud music inside.

Butters: "Well let's go!" He said taking Kenny's and Star's hand and running to the entrance. Kenny was about to pay upfront for all three of them but Star wasn't gonna allow it.

Star: "No…" She stepped in front of Kenny, catching his eyes once but then looking away. She pulled out some money.

Kenny: "Um, I don't think so. Ladies don't pay…." She made somewhat of a snarling noise and Kenny retreated.

Butters: "Uh, Ken, just let her pay if she wants to." He held on to his arm. After paying for them she fell behind them upon entering the club. Kenny tried to talk quietly but loud enough over the music just so Butters could hear.

Kenny: "Did she like…growl at me?"

Butters: "It uh, sounded like it huh?" It was no use though trying to keep quiet; Star could hear them perfectly with her excellent hearing. "She just likes to do things on her own."

Kenny: "I didn't mind paying at all Butters. I feel bad."

Butters: "Trust me. Don't." Kenny ducked down to kiss Butters gently at the corner of his mouth. He blushed and turned his face away.

Star: "Soooo…. Are you guys gonna dance or what?" She flinched slightly when the song changed into something real up to beat. Then people got louder and began to circle around a specific person. What the hell? She got closer and pushed through a few people to get a view at the person in the spotlight. Who ever it was defiantly had some nice moves and the crowd obviously loved him. Star knew she could top his moves though. She turned and went back to Butters. "Hey…" She didn't mean to interrupt his and Kenny's make-out session but she had a very important question. "Can I like…" She looked back at the crowd again. "Can I like challenge him?" Kenny looked up to see who she was talking about. Sure enough, Clyde was showing off.

Kenny: "I dare you to go serve him." He said with a chuckle. Kenny knew that Clyde loved to dance whether it was fast, slow, or dirty. But he also knew Clyde could out dance anyone in the club and thought it would be rather hilarious if he was danced out by a chick.

Butters: "You mean, you want to have a dance off?" Butters said actually surprised she wanted to do something that involved interacting with strangers. She nodded. Butters looked up at Kenny who raised his eyebrows, as if to say _'Aw shits about to hit the roof'._ Star walked towards the DJ who was bobbing his head up and down. She requested something else and then asked him to change it now. The DJ saw the look in her eyes and hit play. Clyde stopped dancing.

Clyde: "What the hell man?" Clyde asked turning around in his circle of fame to see someone else standing in it. A lot of chattering began going on in the crowd. Across the dance floor sat the bums that consisted of Kyle, Craig, and Tweek. Stan was around, said he'd be right back.

Kyle: "Heyyyy, what happened?"

Tweek: "Gah! Sweet Jesus!"

Craig: "Oh boy." Craig knew somebody just served somebody. Star stepped forward into Clyde's bubble. He instantly recognized her as the girl that knocked over his display in the mall. His mouth fell open and he had a strange sensation he'd never felt before. Nervousness. Clyde doesn't get shy. Clyde doesn't get embarrassed, so what was happening to him? Then it began…

'_So we back in the club_

_With our bodies rockin' from side to side (side-side to side)'_

Clyde was entranced. Or in heaven. One of the two

_'Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back-back to life)'_

He was stunned, speechless. This girl danced like she loved life, loved the air that she breathed.

_'Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body'_

It was amazing, elegant, and every eye in the club was on her. She certainly had the hips to dance. It was the sexiest thing Clyde had ever seen.

_'Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes-eyes…'_

And yet she danced, but seemed to dance in such a way that no one was there. Kyle had gotten up from his seat and pushed through the crowd. His jaw dropped when he saw the girl who he had played ball with. Kenny had a big grin on his face and looked down at Butters to see the most surprised face ever. This chick could dance.

'_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again'_

Clyde couldn't seem to wipe that same stupid smile off his face.

_'Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again'_

Clyde oddly enough, worked up enough courage to dance with her.

_'So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right'_

And upon joining her, made her smile brightly as she spun around.

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again'_

The crowd was loud, the lights were flashing and the night was young. They had many other people join in and dance beside them through the remainder of the song. Once over, the music became soft and gentle. Star and Clyde had the clearing to themselves again, both breathing heavily, due to some crazy dancing.

Star: "Hey…."

Clyde: "Hey…."

Star: "Yeah, um…sorry I took over."

Clyde: "You're really…and I mean really, good." She blushed slightly and looked at the ground.

Star: "Thanks, but I never would have served you if you hadn't impressed me."

Clyde: "I did?" He blushed as well. Craig sat in the corner with one arm wrapped around Tweek and laughed at them.

Craig: "Pshhh- may I have your attention please. Clyde is trying to get laid…" Tweek glared at him for being rude.

Tweek: "St-stop. That's the girl that has coffee with me al-almost every morning." He twitched, hoping Craig wouldn't get mad. Kyle had been wandering around looking for Stan ever since the dance off was over but couldn't seem to locate him.

Kyle: "Did Stan ever come back?" He asked Tweek and Craig.

Tweek: "Nghh…"

Craig: "For his keys."

Kyle: "Keys?"

Craig: "And he's not leaving if you know what I mean." He snickered. Kyle felt his heart break…crushing…intense…excruciating….pain in his chest. He let out a muffled sob as his eyes welled with tears. _'That bitch wasn't even suppose to be here...why does he keep doing this shit to me'?_ Building his hopes up and then destroying his world. Shattering his heart. He ran towards the restrooms. "What's with him?" He said looking at him. Tweek shrugged. Clyde continued to get more acquainted with Star.

Clyde: "I-I saw you at the mall the other day…" He stumbled over his words.

Star: "Oh…yeah, I'm sorry about that…" She scratched the back of her head.

Clyde: "Oh no, it looked awful anyway. I needed to redo it…" Kyle bumped into Clyde. Clyde stopped him by grabbing his shirt. "Dude? What's wrong?" All Kyle could do was cry. "Dude…." Clyde put his hands at his shoulders and leaned down to eye level with him. Star was curious as to what had Kyle distraught as well. But then her phone beeped. She pulled it out quickly and answered with her eyes still on Kyle.

Kyle: "I'll be….fine." That was all he could manage to get out. He pulled away from Clyde and into the restrooms. There he pressed his back to the wall and slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. He wrapped his arms around his legs and began to sob uncontrollably. Clyde didn't know what to make of Kyle's behavior; he stood there staring in the direction he had gone. Star spoke with worry in her voice while on the phone.

Star: "What happened to him?" Clyde turned around to face her again. "Okay I'm on my way." She looked at Clyde who then noticed how unusual her eyes were. "I have an emergency." She fled to the nearest exit and outside. Clyde followed her outside.

Clyde: "Wait!" He tried to follow her but she had vanished. He stood there, with the faint party music in the background. He could still hear the whistling wind through the trees. All he could think about was her. Stan approached him from the parking lot. Wendy had left with Bebe apparently and were going back to her house.

Stan: "What're you doing Clyde?" Clyde didn't know how to respond. He wanted to see her again.

Clyde: "N-nothing dude." He looked up at the stars with a slight smile.


	8. Episode VII : Hunting & Heartbreaking

**painestar : Dude, I'm like the author of this and even my eyes watered at the part where Kyle tells Stan that he's breaking his heart. I was like, man...this is sad. But I have experienced it and it does suck. -_-**

* * *

_A Native American legend honors the wolf as the protector of women. It is told that a group of young girls had to be left behind in hiding as the tribe had to pack up and move quickly due to imminent danger. When the girls came out of hiding and went in search of the tribe, they came upon an injured wolf. After nursing the wolf back to health, the girls were adopted by the entire pack of wolves who saved them from danger many times as they continued to search for their tribe. In time they united once again with their warrior fathers who vowed to honor the wolves as protectors forever. This became tradition and continues today…_

**Episode VII**

"_My heart's a battleground…"_

Star's heart raced as she dove through the thick woods. Eye's glowing a green radiance as she leapt over a fallen tree and onto all fours. Her white fur was shimmering in the moonlight as she ran swiftly avoiding every obstacle in her way.

_At the werewolf home…_

Natalya: "Stop it! Leave him alone!" Natalya screamed as she shielded Blaine's body with her own. Remington stood there trying to get back at Blaine. He backhanded Natalya making her small body fly backwards. Remington got on top of Blaine and beat him some more. But Blaine was a fighter, even if Remington wasn't fighting fair with his switch blade. He tortured Blaine, making him scream. Lenne was fighting Sasha, both of them as wolves; they rolled around in the muddy area scaring each other well.

Remington: "So, what's with the human? They have no business with us!" He hurt Blaine some more. Natalya reached her hand out toward Blaine as they both lay wounded on the ground.

Natalya: "Blaine…I-I didn't mean it…I don't ha-hate you…" Remington ran to her and kicked her around.

Blaine: "Hey fucker!" Remington looked back. "You were dealing…with me." Shakily he stood up. He still had some fight left. He always did. He went back to Blaine and they began to fight it out. Natalya looked up from her fetal position.

Natalya: "You coward! You fucking coward!" He punched Blaine in his gut making him double over in pain. He looked at Natalya.

Blaine: "Pussy." He made a move to stab Blaine yet again but was silenced by a sound of…thunder? No. The sound of approaching hooves is what it had appeared to be. Troy had brought back up. It was another werehorse herd that had come from Daingerfield. With the neighing and bucking they created a stampede that headed straight for Sasha and Lenne. Sasha released her attack and bolted for the woods. Several of the horses slowed and then made their way towards Remington who was startled by their aggressive appearance. The other horses chased Sasha deep into the woods and hopefully back to the hell hole she crawled out of. Remington stood paralyzed with fear at first, then thought it would be best to get the hell out of here as well. He transformed in the blink of an eye and made a beeline for the dark forest. He was retreating the opposite direction when Star entered the scene and fled to Blaine's lifeless body. Natalya had crawled over to him and was talking to him, telling him how it was going to be okay. Lenne was beat up pretty good but nothing compared to what Blaine had just gone though. She stumbled over to him holding onto her arm that was now human. Star changed and knelt beside them.

Star: "What…how…shit." There was so much blood.

Lenne: "I don't know." She breathed heavily trying to recuperate from her fight. "Remington showed up demanding to speak with you…when we told him you weren't here he got angry and then violent." Blaine moaned and Natalya winced at his wounds.

Star: "Come on." She helped Blaine to his feet. "Let's get you to the house." She was beyond angry, I mean, after all, her home just got raided by the enemy and left her warriors wounded. Once Blaine was inside she began to clean and wrap his wounds. The front door was left wide open allowing Troy and another young lady to walk inside. Star asked Lenne to tend to Blaine while she consulted with them. They stepped out onto the porch where Star reached her arms out and hugged Troy. She sighed and then let out a sob. "Thank you so much for coming." Troy understood how upset she must be.

Troy: "The owls told us there was danger coming." Star pulled back to look into his dark eyes.

Star: "I didn't th-think the owls cared about us…"

Troy: "Not to creep you out or nothing but they've been watching you. They know your heart is good. And they know Remington is a mess of evil." She responded with a single nod and then looked to the lady that accompanied Troy. She was very small and pale with long brown hair. Her eyes were narrower and she spoke with an accent. Foreign, she must have been. "This is Jenna," Troy began. She comes from the next county over."

Jenna: "Hello."

Star: "Did the owls talk to you too?"

Jenna: "Yes. I looked for Troy as soon as I got the word and then my herd set out."

Star: "Why would you help us?"

Jenna: "I think it's wonderful what you're doing. With the humans and all." Star didn't look too happy that Jenna knew about Butters. "Trying to help them and keep them safe from the Felis. The owls see greatness in your pack. As do I."

Star: "Well…thanks." She really didn't know what to say but she was indeed grateful for the back up and was glad to see more and more come over to her side.

Troy: "I know how angry you must be." She moved her eyes to Troy. "We don't have to let him get away with this."

Star: "We won't." She said almost immediately. "I will not allow him to attack my family and then run free."

Troy: "Then we will hunt him."

Jenna: "When do we leave?" Some of Jenna's herd had appeared from the woods and walked a little closer. They neighed softly. Star smiled.

Star: "Now." She went inside and began speaking with her family. Troy and Jenna went into the field and spoke to the other horses as if preparing them for battle.

XXX

Clyde: "So, did you have fun?" He asked Stan receiving a punch.

Stan: "Cut it out dude." They slowly walked towards the front of the club again. "I'm surprised you didn't bring Bebe with you tonight. Don't y'all have a thing?" Clyde looked disgusted.

Clyde: "She can't keep her legs closed man. It's like, once I think she really means it when she says she loves me she rips my heart out."

Stan: "Dude…" Stan felt bad for bringing up now. "Don't-don't worry about it. You'll find someone better. Someone who deserves you."

Clyde: "Yeah…" About that time Butters and Kenny had come out, they were holding hands and were just too cute.

Butters: "Clyde? What did you do with my girl?" He teased. Clyde blushed though.

Clyde: "Uhh…"

Butters: "I'm only joking with you Clyde." He giggled. Clyde scratched the back of his head and Stan poked fun at him as well. Craig and Tweek had come outside too. Tweek was ready to go home and Craig couldn't take anymore complaining.

Craig: "Clyde got danced out by a chick!" He pointed and laughed at his friend.

Clyde: "Shut up! I did not!" His face flooded with more color as his friends picked on him.

Tweek: "Where-where did she go?" He looked around the parking lot.

Clyde: "She uh, said she had an emergency…" He looked at the ground.

Butters: "Emergency?" Butters sounded worried. He took out his phone and walked away from the group to call her.

Tweek: "Nghh-I hope she's okay." Craig put his arm around Tweek and began to pull him away.

Craig: "I'm sure she is Tweek. Now let's get you home since you have wanted to go since we got here." He drug his little boyfriend to his car and opened the door for him like a gentleman.

Clyde: "I am such a genius." He folded his arms across his chest and shook his head slightly. Stan and Kenny exchanged looks of confusion. "We'll I'm the one who got them together."

Kenny: "You are not." He laughed. Butters, unfortunately, couldn't reach Star so he left her a voicemail. Kenny put his arm around him and pulled him close. "Hey, she's okay dude. You'll hear back from her soon." Butters sighed and looked at his feet.

Stan: "Didn't Kyle come out with y'all?" Clyde then remembered seeing Kyle really distraught.

Clyde: "I-I saw him head to the restrooms before I came outside. He was upset about something." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

Stan: "Oh no." He sighed. He pulled out his phone to call him but it rang once and then went to voicemail. "Is he…mad at me?"

Clyde: "Why?"

Stan: "It rang once and then went to voicemail."

Kenny: "Yep he's mad."

Clyde: "That means he ignored it." Clyde snickered. Stan didn't think it was funny. He went inside again. The club had died down a bit. Kyle was talking with Token who was sitting with Red. His eyes were puffy from his crying spell. Stan walked over to them.

Stan: "Kyle?" Kyle glanced quickly up at him and then let his eyes fall down at the table.

Kyle: "Hey Stan." He said quietly.

Stan: "Kyle, are you okay?" He put a hand on his shoulder.

Kyle: "I'm fine." He said standing, still averting his eyes from his super best friend that wasn't exactly super at the moment. "Will you take me home now?" Stan made an attempt to put an arm around his shoulder but Kyle had walked away as soon as he touched him. Stan looked back at Token and Red for answers.

Token: "Don't ask us dude. I think he's just having his time of the month." Red giggled. Stan shook his head and then followed Kyle outside.

Stan: "Kyle! Kyle please." He stopped him by standing in front of him. "What's wrong dude, come on."

Kyle: "I'm just ready to go home Stan." He cuddled himself in his hoodie. Kyle had always been stubborn so Stan was just going to attempt to make him talk during the car ride home. Kenny and Butters walked towards the car. Kenny flicked his cigarette on the ground before getting in the car.

Butters: "You'll have to drop me off around the corner." He said sadly as he played with the strings of his hoodie. Kenny hurt just as much as he did.

Kenny: "I know Buttercup." He nuzzled his neck lovingly for a few moments making Butters squirm and grin. Kenny pulled away and started up the car.

Butters: "I hope she's okay Kenny."

Kenny: "She'll be fine. I promise." Kenny tried to comfort him but Butters knew Kenny didn't know the extenuating circumstances that involved Star. Stan had tried being nice to Kyle on the ride home but he was really beginning to get on his nerves.

Stan: "I'm sorry for upsetting you Kyle."

Kyle: "You don't even know what you did?" Stan had both hands on the wheel but shot Kyle a look out the corner of his eyes.

Stan: "I do. I went outside to see Wendy for a minute and left you inside. I'm sorry." He had made Kyle cry again. "Kyle?" He pulled into the Broflovski driveway and put his truck in park. He reached over and put his arm around his best friend.

Kyle: "St-Stan…" He looked up at Stan who locked eyes with him. Their faces only inches apart. His sapphires were beautiful. And then…kiss. It took a moment to register in Stan's mind what Kyle had just done. He jolted back in his seat.

Stan: "Kyle, wh-what are you…what was that?" Kyle wiped tears on his sleeve.

Kyle: "You once told me you loved me Stan. Remember?"

Stan: "We were…we were just kids Kyle."

Kyle: "I know. I was too young to understand what it really meant. But now I do and I love …you Stan."

Stan: "I'm not…I-I can't…"

Kyle: "You don't need Wendy. I would treat you right. I'd do anything for you." He took Stan's hand and held it against his chest. "Please Stan. Let me show you." Kyle tried to kiss him again but Stan stopped him.

Stan: "Kyle don't…." He took his hand back. "I think you should go." He faced away from him as Kyle let the tears fall again. His voice broke when he spoke.

Kyle: "Stan…you're breaking my heart." But Stan said nothing. He only waited for Kyle to leave. Kyle opened the door and got out. Stan drove off a little quickly as Kyle made his way inside. Once to his bed he collapsed and began drowning in his own tears. He had just ruined the one relationship that meant everything to him.

XXX

Once Tweek and Craig were inside, Kiki greeted Tweek by rubbing and purring loudly against his legs. Tweek was nervous but that's not news. He was on edge because he hasn't done many sexual things in his life and didn't want Craig to think low of him. He watched Craig lock the door and then pull off his shirt along with his hat. Tweek's face flushed.

Craig: "You want me to help you out of those?" He said teasingly to Tweek, grabbing at his shirt.

Tweek: "Nghh! I can do it!" He backed out of Craig's reach and pulled off his shirt and shivered at the cold air. Craig was getting aroused from watching him strip. He couldn't wait any longer. The sight of Tweek's thin, small physique made Craig want to throw him on the bed and fuck his brains out. But he was prepared for the other options if Tweek wasn't ready for sex. He had a hunch he'd have to wait. "Cr-Craig?" He held the shaking boy's arms with his hands.

Craig: "Tweek.." He whispered. Pulling Tweek to the couch he sat and lowered Tweek to sit in his lap. One leg bent on each side of Craig's thighs or crotch on crotch you might say. Tweek certainly loved the attention Craig gave him as he gently bit down softly at the exposed flesh around his collar-bone. Tweek tried to contain his moaning but failed. Craig moved his lips to Tweek's neck and sucked lightly, careful not to leave a mark. Tweek wouldn't be happy about that. Craig could hear the shakiness in his breath when he breathed out. He stopped kissing him and pulled back to look at him. The red-faced boy before him was so innocent, so callow, which made him even harder to resist. Craig had to do everything within his power to stop himself. He very carefully planted a soft, sweet kiss onto Tweek's lips. Their first kiss. And then he pushed Tweek's head down to rest against his chest. He heard Tweek sigh out happily against him. "No hurry. We'll wait until you're ready for the next step."

Tweek: "That's so….sweet…of-of you." He leveled himself to look at his lover. "Why-why do you care so much about me?" Craig raised his eyebrows and placed a hand on the side of his face.

Craig: "You're really special Tweekers."

Tweek: "Everyone's special…Craig." Craig narrowed his eyebrows. "And besides, like, what happened to us? We beat each other up in elementary."

Craig: "You really beat me good back then." He grinned as if to say 'not really'.

Tweek: "Nghh. Nuh-uh! You were still bigger than me. Even then." Craig moved his thumb to caress Tweek's cheek. Tweek leaned into the touch.

Craig: "How things change." He said in a low, soft voice that really soothed Tweek's twitching. "Those assholes made us fight for their amusement. I should hate them but I'm actually glad they were stupid back then."

Tweek: "What do you mean, they're stupid now, Craig." Craig laughed.

Craig: "True, true. But they were stupider then." Tweek giggled.

Tweek: "If th-that's possible. Why are you glad that we were forced to fight each other?" Craig made a thinking face.

Craig: "Well, how the Grinch would say it, 'my heart grew three sizes that day.'" Tweek rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips.

Tweek: "Your heart's always been the same size, Craig."

Craig: "Okay. But maybe it was empty."

Tweek: "W-was?"

Craig: "Here." He put Tweek's hand against his chest. "See?" Tweek shuddered as he felt the strong pounding of Craig Tucker's heart against his palm. He gently lowered his hand and let it rest at his abdomen. He looked Craig in the eye's not ever wanting to look away. Then he swiftly attached his mouth to Craig's, not caring if he sucked at kissing or not. He'd never kissed anybody like he was kissing him now. Hard, lustful, passionate…the only way to describe how their mouths moved in sync with each others thrust's. Tweek had cupped Craig's face in his hands and Craig was rubbing his hands all over Tweek. Craig had finally growled into the kissing as he began to get uncomfortable from the lack of space in his pants. "Will you, just once…please." He asked against Tweek's lips. Tweek fondled with Craig's pants to try and get them undone. Tweek rose to his knees to give Craig some space below as he parted his legs more. He grasped Craig's member in his hand and at first jerked him off in a slow agonizing way that made Craig inhale sharply and lay his head back against the sofa. Tweek sped up the pace and winced at Craig's hands that were squeezing tightly against his hips. Craig continued to thrust upward into Tweek's hand trying desperately to obtain more friction. He could feel the bulge from Tweek rubbing against his stomach and he thought he better do something about it. He tied to concentrate on Tweek's pants untying them gracelessly and finally pulling them down enough to get his hands on his prize. He wrapped a hand around Tweek's member and made him moan in frustration as he began to pump, a little harder than what Tweek was doing to him. Both of them were panting heavily against each other's necks. After only a couple of minutes Tweek grasped the hair on the back of Craig's neck with his free hand.

Tweek: "Nghh-I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Tweek has never felt so good, he thought he was about to pass out.

Craig: "Already Tweekers?" He said between pants and Tweek nodded his head a little spastically. "That's okay, here." Craig began to massage the head with his thumb, running it over the slit and making Tweek grunt and grind roughly against him. And with one more strong pump he watched Tweek explode into his hand. Tweek had came so hard he squeezed Craig's erection making him release immediately after him. Tweek let himself plop back onto Craig's lap, his head against his chest, heart racing, sweat lightly rolling down his forehead, and breathing heavily. "Tweek?" He whispered rubbing his back. His long dark bangs clung to his forehead that shimmered with sweat as well. Tweek no longer twitched he was so calm and Craig thought it was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. Tweek moaned and slowly sat up with his eyelids half closed. Craig held his face in his hands. "You okay?" He laughed lightly at his exhausted Tweekie. "You're gonna have to toughen up if you're tired after only that." He kissed him on the corner of his mouth making him look down and blush. "I'm just messing with you Tweekie." He kissed him again.

Tweek: "Let's um, clean this mess up." He said looking at their pants and sticky bodies. Craig stood up with Tweek still in his lap. Tweek gasped and slowly slid off. Craig helped him regain his balance and took his hand leading him to the bathroom to get cleaned up and put Tweek to bed. Looks like Craig will be staying the night tonight.

XXX

The drive to Butters' street was pretty silent. Kenny kept glancing over to him and could tell he was thinking hard. Before the turn onto the street Kenny pulled to the curb and turned off his car.

Butters: "I wish…life was simple." Kenny undid his seatbelt and scooted over closer to him. "I wish…I was stronger." He trembled.

Kenny: "You are." He held him tightly. Butters cried softly. "Has he hurt you? Anymore?" He wiped away his tears.

Butters: "No." He sniffled. "Not since they met Star."

Kenny: "Why do they hate me?"

Butters: "I don't even think it's that. I think they just wanted a perfect son." He scoffed. "But I'm far beyond that."

Kenny: "You're fucking perfect to me." Butters smiled thinking of the song 'Fuckin' Perfect' by P!nk. "I don't want you to get in trouble." He said gazing up at his house. Butters wiped his face with his sleeve and then kissed Kenny gently which only lasted a few seconds before he opened the door. "Text me, okay?" Kenny didn't want him to go. He worried about him so much. He was so small and fragile; he couldn't understand how his father who was three times his size could hit someone so angelic. He watched Butters carefully walk down the sidewalk and to his front door. Butters turned back to look at Kenny. He smiled, but wasn't exactly happy. He didn't know when he'd get to see Kenny again. Or Star for that matter. Of course he could always ask Kenny to come through the window but that was so nerve-racking. And Star….He hadn't the faintest idea what had happened to her or where she had gone. He had just hoped Clyde hadn't been being a dumbass and insulted her in some way.

Steven: "Butters?" Butters jumped, being pulled from his thoughts. "We haven't seen Star in a few days. Is everything alright?" He nodded and worked up a fake smile.

Butters: "Yeah, of course."

Steven: "Hm. Alright then. Goodnight." His dad turned off the kitchen lights and went upstairs. Butters followed behind him shortly.

_A day passed…_

No response from Star. Kyle? No response there either. Butters had wondered why Kyle was upset last night. He hated to just stop by his house in case he wasn't feeling well. Kenny was at work so he went walking. He found himself at Stark's Pond. The pond was no longer frozen from the summer weather he sat on the park bench and looked out at the water. He couldn't walk to Star's home. It was dangerous. He sighed. Later that day, he sat as his desk as his voice mails to Kyle played over and over in his head. _'Kyle, I was wondering if I could come over. Call me back soon.' ….. 'Hey Kyle, its Butters, please answer, I know you were upset but I'd really like to talk.' ….. 'I want to see you Kyle. Are you okay? Please call me when you get this.'…._

Kyle held his knees to his chest. He listened to his phone ring and vibrate as he looked over at it with red puffy eyes. He looked sickly. So pale and thin. He clenched his teeth together as he buried his head into his pillow and screamed and then let the tears fall again. He would sometimes cry so hard that his chest hurt and would make himself throw up. His parents were desperately concerned with his more than unusual behavior. He wasn't talking and wasn't eating….His heart wounded and severely bleeding out inside. There was nothing more painful than not being loved in return.

_Two days passed…_

Clyde put together a new display at the shoe department. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl. When he went on his lunch break he decided to go see Kenny since the gas station was close. Kenny just happened to be propped up on the side of the building with a cancer stick in his mouth.

Kenny: "Yo, dance out!" He yelled at Clyde.

Clyde: "Don't call me dance out you dick." Clyde approached him cautiously.

Kenny: "What are you doing here?" He took another hit. Clyde looked around sort of embarrassed for some reason. "Earth to Clyde?"

Clyde: "I-I was just curious about what kind of relationship Butters has with um…that-that girl that I danced with." His eyes wandered.

Kenny: "Oh, Starlight?" He finished his cigarette, tossing it to the ground.

Clyde: "Starlight?" He repeated as though it had a pretty sound to it.

Kenny: "Why? You got the hots for her?"

Clyde: "I hate you."

Kenny: "They're just good friends is all. If you want to know anything else I suggest you just ask him. I gotta go back in. The truck drivers will be wanting something from the deli for lunch. Want something?" He offered to Clyde. Clyde agreed, following him inside. "Oh, by the way, have you heard from Kyle? I think you talk to him more than I do now. Still love the guy to death I'm just busy here and sneaking around with Butters."

Clyde: "Actually I haven't. Neither from Stan either. Did you find out what was bothering him the other night?"

Kenny: "I ain't got time for his bullshit drama." He joked.

Clyde: "I haven't seen any Tweets from him." Kenny laughed and continued to chat a bit longer while Clyde ate his lunch and then had to return to work. Kenny stared blankly as his friend Austin who came to join him for the rest of his shift. Kenny could admit it was very strange for Kyle not to be networking. Perhaps he'd have to pay Kyle a visit.

O_n the third day…_

Still no sign of life from Star or Kyle. Butters was worried about both of them. More about Star seeing as Kyle had mood swings like this often. No one has realized the severity of the situation yet. Butters knew Kenny was off today. It was still kind of early. He'd probably still be sleeping. Butters didn't like to call Kenny because he feared his parents would over hear him talking, so he settled with texting. He waited…and waited…and waited…It was driving him mad. He sent Kenny another message. This one asked if he'd drive him to Star's house to see what's up. He had been right. Kenny was still sleeping but replied back about 30 minutes later. He agreed to do so and said he'd pick him up at Stark's Pond at noon. Butters smiled at the text and then deleted it. Kenny had wanted to visit Kyle today but Kyle would have to wait on account of his boyfriend that needed to be put at ease. He could see Kyle later that evening. Butters was already waiting for Kenny. No surprise there.

Kenny: "Okay dude." He kissed him. "Where to?" Butters giggled and then began to give directions. Without a doubt the thought had crossed his mind that bringing Kenny to their home would be a bad idea but he had no choice. The only safe way was to drive and he wanted to get an explanation as to why no one was talking to him all of a sudden. They claimed to be his friends so why aren't they talking to him? So many thoughts ran through his mind on the way. Kenny was curious about the direction they were headed. "So, how did you say you met her again?"

Butters: "Oh. I um, I-I was just wandering around. You know like when I'm bored." He didn't dare mention he'd fallen through the ice on that dreadful day. "Right up here." He pointed to a dusty little driveway that quickly turned to clumps of grass that were sprouting for the summer. Butters was nervous and wasn't good about hiding it.

Kenny: "You alright?" He asked putting a hand on his knee.

Butters: "Ye-yeah." He undid his seatbelt. "Let me make sure they're decent and then I'll holler for you to come." Kenny thought that was odd but he didn't mind…I guess. Butters got out and very carefully walked up the steps and onto the porch. He took a deep breath before knocking sort of lightly on the door. He prayed that they wouldn't be angry he brought Kenny with him. After a few seconds Natalya had opened the door but only slightly as if afraid someone would just barge in. She didn't say anything and neither did Butters; they just stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

Natalya: "Butters…" He noticed right off that she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She had a few bruises. Something was different about her. She wasn't her usual cheerful self. She seemed fearful. Lenne accompanied her at the door, pushing it open some more.

Lenne: "She's not here." Butters saw that Lenne looked pretty banged up. "You can still come in…if you want." Butters was speechless about their appearance.

Natalya: "What about him?" She whispered looking in the direction of Kenny who had lit yet another cigarette.

Lenne: "Does he know?" Lenne gazed down at Butters who shook his head no. "Then he can come in. Let me warn the beast to play nice." Butters assumed she was talking about Blaine. He motioned for Kenny to come. He walked slow, allowing himself to finish his nicotine.

Kenny: "Everything good?" Butters didn't respond. He just reached out to hold Kenny's hand. Once inside, Natalya disappeared into another room where Blaine's rough voice was coming from. Lenne came out of the same room and motioned for Butters and Kenny to sit. Lenne already knew Butters wanted answers as to where Star was. Her breath hitched to speak but Kenny snapped his fingers. "You're from the park too! Go green? Right?"

Lenne: "Um, yeah." This apparently was no time to joke.

Butters: "Wh-what happened to you guys?" He trembled. And then he thought about what he had asked and knew she probably couldn't answer with Kenny here. "I-I mean, what happened-where is Star?"

Lenne: "She, uh, had to go a way for a bit. But she'll be back soon. Don't worry." Butters looked down. "She told me to tell you that actually." Then Butters looked up.

Butters: "She did?"

Lenne: "She said…when Butters comes to see me, tell him not to worry and that I'll be back very soon." Butters felt like a cloud had been lifted. He was happy. He smiled up at Kenny who wrapped an arm around him and rested it at his waist. Kenny let his eyes wander around the room. There were lots of medical books and tools and utensils in shelves.

Kenny: "So is she becoming a doctor or something?" Butters held his breath hoping he wasn't too suspicious.

Lenne: "Ah." Lenne thought of a good story to go along with it. "Yes, actually. Well a Veterinarian. That's where she's gone to. It's a night class in Denver. She decided to stay a few nights there."

Kenny: "So y'all's makin' them big bucks?"

Lenne: "I guess you could say that." Butters wished he could have more details but as long as Kenny was here nothing more could be said.

Kenny: "See dude, she just went out of town for a few days is all. And I'm sure she'll call when she gets back." Butters looked up at Kenny and smiled. But he still wanted better answers. He looked down at his hands in his lap.

Lenne: "Would you like some tea?" She made her way into the kitchen…

XXX

At the local pet store, Stan had just placed a little kitten back into its cage where it was greeted happily by its brothers and sisters. He smiled down at them. He hadn't smiled in a while. Not since the night Kyle kissed him. He hadn't spoken to Kyle either. It was weird not talking to him, and sad. He couldn't deny he missed him but he couldn't be gay with him. He's with Wendy and he…loves her? Then he asked himself, _'Do I really?'_…. He sighed and put his face in his hands, not knowing how to deal with his emotions. _'No, I'm not in love with her.'_ He ran his fingers through his hair and entangled them there. _'But…I-I can't be in love my best friend…that's like…sick.'…. 'I never wanted to hurt him. Ever…'_ He squeezed his eyes together until a voice broke his train of thought.

Pip: "Ello, Stanley." He turned in the direction of the voice.

Stan: "Pip?" That was the only person that he knew that would have a voice like that, good old Pip.

Pip: "Righto. My, you haven't changed one bit." Stan walked towards him and began to talk with him, kind of glad to have been interrupted in his thoughts.

_In an extremely spooky part of the forest…._

It was daylight but it appeared to be dusk with all the fog rising to the treetops it made the time look later. There were ugly crows that sat high up in the trees cawing, and then, a figure was faintly appearing in the mist. He was nearly ghost white with jet black hair to match his solid black attire. His eyes looked as though they were the flames from hell. Maybe they were… He stopped and looked to his left and then to his right. He chose the direction to his left. As his boots were pressed into the mud it looked as though steam were rising from the little pools that he left behind him. And even more disturbing, as the nearby blooming green bushes brushed against him, they slowly turned black, crumpling away and dying. It seemed as though a forest fire made only a strip of black road that continued to burn in a general direction. The crows had finally had enough of the haunting woods and took flight in the direction of the sun.


	9. Epic Episode Eight : Remember Me?

**painestar - Okay, so the ending was not scripted. It just came to me and hopefully I'll be successful in making it work. Now, let's roll.**

* * *

Monty: "Did you see how vulnerable they are. Lost without her. Weak."

Squeezy: "It's a real shame." Monty looked over to her. "What happened to Remington, that is." Monty was a large, black feline. He defiantly looked like he belonged to the dark side. Squeezy on the other hand was very small. Like the size of a bobcat. "What happened to Sasha?"

Monty: "Gone. Ran away."

Squeezy: "She'll be back." She said confident.

**Episode VIII**

Lenne continued to talk to Kenny and Butters about how everything was going. They drank their tea in silence. Kenny felt awkward. His eyes dropped to the floor when he saw something scurry along the floor. The little lizard had yet to find his way out of the house and darted beneath a bookshelf. Kenny very casually lifted his knees to his chest and sat there in a very strange position. Butters looked at him funny. About that time Kenny's phone buzzed and he had a moment of 'thank God'. He jumped to his feet, which made Lenne stop talking and stare up at him.

Kenny: "Um. My phone. I'm just gonna…step outside and-and take this."

Butters: "Kenny?..." Butters said it as though Kenny were being rude.

Kenny: "I'll be right back. Just a sec." He hurriedly scooted outside and sighed in relief to be out of the house. He just didn't feel welcome. Not like Butters did, who acted like he knew them a lot better than what Kenny knew about. He took the call without even looking to see who had saved him from his misery.

Kenny: "Oh? Hey Clyde." Back inside the house Butters felt like he needed to apologize for Kenny's behavior.

Lenne: "It's quite alright."

Butters: "Maybe now you can tell me what's…" At that moment he was cut off by some shrill cries that sounded painful. But not human cries. They were animal like. Lenne jumped up and ran into the room from where the pained cry had come from. Butters followed behind slowly. He peeked into the room. His eyes wide as he clasped a hand to his mouth to what he saw. Blaine appeared as a wolf of magnificent beauty with shades of dark grey mixed with some lighter greys. Natalya held his head in her lap, petting him softly.

Lenne: "Need some more pain medicine?" Blaine grunted.

Blaine: "I'll take marijuana." Natalya slapped the top of his head.

Natalya: "You will not." He growled at her. Butters remembers seeing the beast coming at him but he wasn't wounded at that time. Even so, he still held a significant beauty up close that made Butters' stomach churn. Blaine sensed the other body enter the room.

Butters: "Wh-what happened to you?" Lenne prepared a syringe. She tapped it to get the air bubbles out and then injected it into the spine of the wolf.

Natalya: "We were ambushed."

Lenne: "By Remington and Sasha. Star left but she really didn't say much about where she was going."

Blaine: "She'll kill them." Butters was shocked at those words. Star always seemed so nice and calm. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Would she? "She won't stop until she finds them."

Lenne: "How do you know that?" She put a hand on her hip.

Butters: "Star seems so…" They stared at him, knowing the next word that was about to come out.

Blaine: "Tame? Ha!"

Natalya: "We've seen her upset before. It's not good."

Lenne: "She has to take medication to control her raging anger outbursts. But aside that, you two don't know for sure if that's what she's planning." She said turning to Blaine and Natalya.

Blaine: "Well, I doubt she went to have lunch with him Lenne. Come on now." Lenne rolled her eyes.

Lenne: "Nat, will you help me with this bl-…uh, just um, will you help me in the kitchen? Please?" She spoke trying to cover up something. Butters caught that. He didn't know why she'd try to hide anything from him. He already knew a lot anyway. But he didn't question her. Natalya got up and walked past Butters, placing a hand at his shoulder before passing by. Butters was left alone in the room with a flesh-eating werewolf. He stood there awkwardly for a moment until Blaine's deep voice erupted.

Blaine: "That is what she will do." Blaine was lying to his side on the ground before slowly turning upright pointing his long snout towards Butters. Blaine was huge lying down even. Much larger than the average Great Dane and St. Bernard mixed together. Butters bumped his knuckles together and bit his lip. Blaine then very carefully and painfully lifted himself to stand. Butters felt so small and so vulnerable as he towered over him. Blaine grinded his teeth to help with the pain. Butters could see that his eyes were not mean. They were…gentle. He lifted a giant paw and limped a few steps closer to Butters who was then pressed against the wall. The closer he got, the more visible his injuries appeared. He was really hurt. But Butters was surprised when he shut his eyes and held his head out. Butters got the impression he wanted to be petted. He slowly reached his hand out and Blaine's nose met him halfway. He rubbed the soft fur there. "I know you're part of the prophecy. I can feel it." Butters pet his jaw. "I can't imagine if something happened to you."

Butters: "What do you mean?"

Blaine: "Star would lose it. Trust me. She won't let anything happen." Butters felt uneasy. Almost like he wasn't truly safe. Then again he was in a house full of werewolves. Oddly enough though Butters trusted the beasts. Kenny had poked his head in the front door and was hollering for Butters. He really didn't want to come back inside after seeing that lizard in the house. Butters smiled at Blaine and then left the room after turning the light out on Blaine's request. Butters hurried to Kenny.

Butters: "What's wrong Kenny?"

Kenny: "Clyde is having some car trouble and needs some help."

Butters: "Couldn't he of called Craig?"

Kenny: "He did. He said he laughed and hung up." Butters rolled his eyes.

Butters: "Alright then." Natalya and Lenne had been watching them talk from the kitchen.

Kenny: "Uh, thanks for the tea guys."

Butters: "Thank you." Natalya gave them a wave and Lenne told them goodbye. Kenny had to have a cigarette like now. "So what did you think of them?" Butters asked cautiously.

Kenny: "Real nice." He exhaled the smoke. "But a little strange." Butters looked down a little hurt. "They're really nice though dude. Butters?" He put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just don't know them like you do. But they're your friends and you know them a lot better than I do." They started to drive away. Driving slow off-road Butters was watching the trees pass and caught a glimpse of something in the trees. Butters felt sick to his stomach. It was the brown owl he had seen in his dream. It watched them pass turning its head slowly to follow them. He looked forward again and Kenny could tell he saw something. "What is it?"

Butters: "Oh. No-nothing. Just saw an owl." It really bothered him that the owl looked identical to the one in his dream. Then he began to remember his dream. Everything that's been going on he had forgotten but now that he was remembering he was scared again.

XXX

Kyle sat on the edge of his bed. He was fully dressed and completed tying his boots before standing. Mrs. Sheila Broflovski knocked and then opened the door.

Sheila: "Kyle, bubbulah, how are you feeling?" She walked to him. Kyle still looked sick. He now looked emaciated and his eyes were swollen from crying and insomnia.

Kyle: "I'm actually feeling a lot better mom."

Sheila: "I'm worried baby. You haven't done anything with any of your friends in several days. And you've been losing weight. Maybe I should call a doctor."

Kyle: "No mother. I'm feeling better. I'm actually going out tonight."

Sheila: "Are you sure? You look so sick bubbulah."

Kyle: "I'm sure mom."

Sheila: "I love you Kyle. Please be careful." She hugged him.

Kyle: "I love you too mom." He said, his voice cracking and eyes stinging with tears. "I'm going to the movies." They pulled away. "So I'll be home late." It was all a lie. He just wanted to get out of the house.

Sheila: "Ok honey. Call me if you need me for anything. Do you have money?"

Kyle: "Yes. I have some."

Sheila: "Well, alright bubbulah, have fun." She closed the door back and let Kyle finish getting ready. Dusk was arriving when Kyle left. His mother watched him drive away from the window.

Gerald: "Is he alright?"

Sheila: "I don't know. I don't think he's telling us everything. But I wanted him to go out because he's been locked up in his room. I just hope he's not terribly sick or something."

Gerald: "He looks so thin."

Sheila: "I know." She sighed. "I know." It was an ongoing worry with Kyle's parents because of Kyle's health conditions. He was already thin and had to take a few different kinds of pills. Imagine their thoughts when he began looking much, much worse.

XXX

Kenny and Butters spotted Clyde's truck on the side of the road. He waved them down as if they weren't going to stop.

Clyde: "Thanks for coming dude."

Kenny: "No prob." He and Butters hopped out of the car. Clyde pulled Butters into a side hug.

Clyde: "Hey Buttercup." Butters turned shy. He always thought Clyde was kind of cute.

Kenny: "Hey! Only I can call him that jackass!" He shouted lifting the hood of Clyde's truck.

Clyde: "I'm sorry Ken-aye, don't get all jealous. I would never…" He ended the sentence by shaking his head.

Kenny: "Shut up. So what do you got here?" Clyde joined him, looking over the side.

Clyde: "Well hell, I called you for help." Kenny glared at him.

Kenny: "Craig must really hate you dude."

Clyde: "Nahh, he just loves being an asshole."

Kenny: "Do you have any common sense what so ever?" Clyde showed one of his famous my-head- is-in-the-clouds smile. "I think you just have a dead battery here, dance out." Butters giggled at they way they argued back and forth. Clyde mumbled under his breath. "Didn't you have something to ask Butters?" He opened the giant tool box in the back Clyde's truck and pulled out some jumper cables. Clyde's face flushed as he scratched the back of his head.

Clyde: "Ugh, no."

Kenny: "Oh? I thought you had the hots for Star or something." Clyde slapped a hand to his face. "What? It was gonna come out anyway. One way or the other." He prepared the cables to his own car and then to Clyde's.

Butters: "Oh really?" Butters was interested in this. He wondered if he could possibly get Star into letting go of the past and forgiving the ones who walked away from her. Clyde just possibly could be the answer. Clyde sighed.

Clyde: "Okay yeah! She's pretty and she can dance." His eyes fell half-shut. "Man can she dance."

Butters: "Well, I wouldn't want you hurting her or nothing cause like-." Clyde cut him off.

Clyde: "Me? Hurt a woman like that? Ha!"

Butters: "You'll have to stop sleeping with Bebe."

Clyde: "Oh my God, Bebe and I are so last year. And she broke up with me remember?"

Butters: "Because she said you would flirt with too many other girls."

Clyde: "She did not say that."

Kenny: "She did."

Clyde: "What the fuck? She cheated on me twice and I still took her back because I really liked her but…" He paused. "I've matured." Kenny snickered. "No, no, really. I don't want to have flings anymore." He crossed his arms.

Butters: "Well that's great Clyde." Kenny shook his head in disbelief.

Kenny: "Believe it when I see it." He was able to start Clyde's truck for him.

Clyde: "I can be good to a woman. I've just had really bad picks."

Butters: "Well I believe you Clyde." He stepped closer to him. "I could talk to her for you if you want me too."

Clyde: "I don't know. I really don't want to fuck up. She seems different." Butters wondered if Clyde could see in her what he could. She was indeed different. And aside the fact she was part wolf. "What if she thinks I'm a weirdo?" Kenny burst out laughing.

Kenny: "Who on earth would ever think that of you Clyde?" He said in his most sarcastic manner. Clyde gave him a serious face that just made Kenny laugh harder.

Clyde: "Shut. The hell. Up." He directed at Kenny who still didn't cease his laughter.

Butters: "I'll tell her about you and we'll see." He smiled. Clyde looked to the ground.

Clyde: "Thanks, um Butters." Kenny put the cables back and went to Clyde. Butters got inside the car.

Kenny: "Is it going to storm dude?" They both looked to the sky to see some dark clouds rolling in.

Clyde: "Looks like it. Weird huh?"

Kenny: "Yeah. Well I'm gonna get him home before his parents get suspicious or anything."

Clyde: "Alright man, thanks." Butters waved at him and they drove past. Clyde reached for the door handle and then frantically began to pull when he couldn't get it opened. The keys were in the ignition. "Fuck you automatic door locks!" He screamed. It began to sprinkle.

XXX

Tears ran down Kyle's face as he drove. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to get away. He drove out of South Park and into the mountains. After driving a good fifteen minutes he reached an elevation where he felt he would be able to be alone. Very alone. He opened the glove box and began writing on a notepad. After reading it a few times he put it back and closed the glove box. He put his hand and forehead to the steering wheel and began sobbing. He put his phone in the seat and keys in his pocket and staggered out of the car and walked up a hill. Once he'd reached the summit he gazed over at the valley beyond and the splashing of the rushing waterfall below. The wind blew harshly, whipping at his clothes. It sprinkled rain as the clouds grew even darker. He gasped when his hat was blown away from him. He reached out in the air but knew it was now long gone. He stepped closer to the edge. His body began to shake with fear as he looked over the edge. Tears streamed down his face.

Kyle: "I'm so sorry." He sobbed out loudly.

He closed his eyes and lifted his leg to step forward.

"_Don't…"_

He opened his eyes after hearing the word. He didn't say it. No one else knew he was here or what he was planning to do. He hadn't talked to his friends in days. Petrified, he slowly turned around. His eyes became wide when he saw the beauty of the snow-white wolf standing a distance from him. The wolf was of enormous size but seemed fearful of Kyle. Kyle shuddered and looked into the wolf's eyes. She stared hard into his, perhaps trying to tell him not to jump. He sobbed once again, falling to his knees and then catching himself with his arms. He just cried. Star's ears lay flat against the top of her head. She wasn't really sure how to handle this. She stepped a little closer to him with her head lowered, in hopes that Kyle would understand she was no threat. His arms shook as they held up his weight. He was so weak but didn't even weigh remotely close to what he should at his age and height. She knew something was wrong when he collapsed, unable to hold his weight any longer. His fingers moved slightly and she lowered her nose to touch his hand. Kyle smiled and watched the nose caress his hand until everything blurred and eventually began blacking out. And then a dream…

…_It was beautiful sun shiny weather. He was healthy again, possibly in even better condition. He ran through the tall buffalo grass as though he'd just been set free from an enclosure. The grass was golden and the leaves were brown. It must be autumn. He came upon a knoll where he stood gazing down at the valley below. He was happy. But he didn't know why. Then he heard the crunching of leaves and grass behind him. He wasn't at all frightened by what ever had snuck up behind him. He turned around and saw…the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. A rare and elegant red wolf. Her fur was red like burning ashes but her eyes resembled his own, big, green dazzlers. There was something connecting as he gazed deep into her eyes, past her heart and into her soul. She lifted her head and howled toward the sun. The sound wasn't rough or piercing like he would of thought a wolf's howl would have been. It was rather soothing and beautiful. Then the red wolf smiled and ran past him and down the hill and across the plains…_

Kyle felt as though he were sucked out of his dream. His eyes shot open and he laid very still, unsure of anything. Was he dead? He tried to sit up from where he was laying but couldn't. He turned his head slightly and looked around the room. At first he thought he was in a hospital but the room was too comforting to be a hospital. But then there were the syringes and rubber gloves. Looking down at his arm he saw an iv and kind of freaked out. _What is this place?_ He tried to move again but he was still too weak. He became aggravated with not having enough strength to move and broke down crying softly. He thought of the horrible act he was planning earlier. But why didn't it go through? He couldn't remember who'd stopped him. He thought of Stan. How he wanted to see him, just be with him. Who knew love hurt this much? Wiping his cheeks with his palms he then noticed a basketball centered in the middle of the room. It was out of place, someone put it there on purpose. His crying slowly became sniffling and about that time someone turned the knob to come in. Kyle's heart was racing as he saw the door open and the girl he'd played ball with before.

Star: "Hey," She cooed, walking over to him. "How're you doing?" Her voice was gentle and Kyle could see that her eyes were filled with caring affection. Something he needed desperately. "Any pain?" She sat at the edge of the bed next to him. He shook his head since he was feeling alright. Just a bit shook up. "Remember me?" He nodded and actually smiled at her and she smiled in return. "I'm really glad you're okay. I didn't recognize you at first. You look a lot different." She must have been the one who saved him. Now the basketball made since. He cleared his throat.

Kyle: "Why did you save me?" She wasn't exactly sure if Kyle knew what she was or if he remembered seeing her differently but she kind of didn't care if he knew or not.

Star: "Suicide isn't the answer." She pushed back some red curls that had fallen to his eyes. "I can help you."

Kyle: "I don't want help."

Star: "Why would you want to kill yourself? You're beautiful." Kyle groaned.

Kyle: "Oh please."

Star: "Don't you know how many women would love to have naturally red curly hair?"

Kyle: "I hate it. They can take off of my body when I'm dead." Star sighed. How could she get through to him that suicide would only make matters worse for himself and everyone? "Why didn't you just let me do what I need to do. What has to be done."

Star: "I didn't stop you from jumping." Now he was even more confused.

Kyle: "Then why didn't I? Why am I here?" Quickly, Star made up a little lie.

Star: "I was hiking when I found you."

Kyle: "Found me?"

Star: "You were passed out on the ground. Your body was failing you. I wasn't just going to leave you there to die. That's not my nature."

Kyle: "You should have just thrown my lifeless body over the cliff."

Star: "Please stop. What's happened to you? You aren't like you were when we played basketball together." Kyle choked back tears. "You were funny. And gave us a great game." Kyle breathed out. She caressed his hand. A few tears slipped out.

Kyle: "Have you ever had a secret? And…and were afraid of the-the consequences?" Star watched him closely, trying to understand. "I never…ever thought it would hurt so bad."

Star: "What?" She held his shaking hand.

Kyle: "I fell in love with my best friend." He swallowed. "But he doesn't love me back." He sobbed. "He thinks I'm such a disgusting creep. I never meant for it to end up like this…" Star stopped him before he got too worked up.

Star: "Shhh…stop, stop. It's okay." She gently touched his arm, running her fingernails along his skin. "You can't act out of sadness. You have to give things time."

Kyle: "No. He'll never love me. Not like I love him. He-he wont."

Star: "You say that. But once he sees how his life is without you, something will work out."

Kyle: "I don't…" He trembled as the rest of his sentence was lost.

Star: "You can't always be negative." She interrupted.

Kyle: "That's all I have to go by though. How am I supposed to be positive if all I have to go by was his reaction the last time I saw him." He sobbed again. "Don't help me. I-I don't want it." Star remained calm for his sake, she knew that going off would only add to the fire of sorrow. She wanted to smack him upside the head.

Star: "Why not? Why have you just given up?"

Kyle: "What's this iv for?" He said avoiding the questions.

Star: "Medicine. I'm gonna make you healthy again."

Kyle: "No." He reached for it thinking about taking it out. She pushed his hand down.

Star: "I'm not gonna let you die."

Kyle: "Why do you care? You hardly know me."

Star: "Would you let me know you?" Kyle didn't understand why he seemed so important to her. He needed the attention though. He needed someone who cared. Someone who would understand. Someone that wasn't his mother that would only freak out and go completely psycho over this. Any sane parent would though. She would send him to therapy and never let him leave the house.

Kyle: "I guess…" He sighed.

Star: "How about," She stood up and walked to end of the bed. She bent down and pulled up his green ushanka. Kyle smiled wide. "I take this iv out and you come get something to eat." As much as Kyle wanted to eat he just couldn't bring himself to. She put his hat on him and tucked his hair underneath.

Kyle: "No, I-I just..I can't…"

Star: "Yes you can." She took the tape off his arm that was holding the iv in place and she slowly slid it out. He winced watching it come out. "Come on." He rubbed where the iv was gently and slowly and patiently Star helped him out of the bed. He clung to her at first, afraid of falling again. The medicine must have given him a small boost of energy as he was able to hold himself up again. He passed a mirror on the way to the kitchen which he stopped at and adjusted his hat and hair how he liked it. Then he looked down at his frail body. He ran his fingers over his ribs that stuck out worse than Tweek's. He sighed realizing how hungry he really was. Star pulled a chair out for him. He sat down kind of embarrassed that she was doing everything for him. Like a mother would for her sick baby. There were a variety of fresh vegetables and fruit that she placed onto the table. Kyle felt his stomach tighten from the hunger he was desperate for and Star made everything look so appetizing, he couldn't resist. He ate good for the first time in days. "Doesn't it feel good to eat?" She had a gleam in her eye that could only be described as hunger, but not the fruit. It was true that Star's family ate fruits and veggies sometimes but it was never satisfying compared to fresh meat. She resisted temptation as she watched Kyle eat.

Kyle: ""Its um," He swallowed. "Really good. H-how long have I been asleep?" He'd finally calmed down and stopped crying, pushing away his worries for now.

Star: "About and hour and half." Kyle reached for his phone and was surprised that his mom hadn't been blowing it up. Just another voicemail from Butters. He didn't listen to it, just put it away. Star adjusted herself in the chair as though she were uncomfortable.

Kyle: "So do you live here by yourself?" She seemed kind of out of it. Ever since she'd returned from her unplanned trip she seemed a bit more…let's just say…feisty? Maybe a bit crazy even. Something was weird. Although Kyle couldn't see it, she appeared to have done something that she regrets which has changed her in a way.

Star: "Oh, uh, no. My family won't be back for a few more hours."

Kyle: "Where are they?"

Star: "They had some business to take care of in Daingerfield." She looked at the table.

Kyle: "Daingerfield? That's where a lot of people have gone missing lately. Scary." Star got up, trying to avoid that subject.

Star: "Can I get you anything else?" Kyle shook his head.

Kyle: "No thanks. God, I feel so much better." He slumped down into the chair and sighed.

Star: "From the food or talking to someone who gives a shit?" He giggled.

Kyle: "Both." She walked back over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

Star: "Let me take you home. And you're coming back tomorrow? I have something you might want to see." He didn't want to go home. He was comfortable with her. She held out her hand to help him up and she pulled his car keys from her pocket.

Kyle: "You could show me now."

Star: "I want you to wait." Kyle didn't understand. She really just tried to give him a reason to not commit suicide during the night. Outside, it was dark now and Kyle shivered from the evening breeze. They began to drive away and down the mountain side. Kyle allowed Star to drive since she insisted anyway.

Kyle: "How will you get home? You can't walk."

Star: "I'll get a friend that works at the gas station to take me home. I'll be fine." She didn't need anyone to take her home. She could get back quickly in her wolf form. Kyle directed her to his home, they talked the whole way. Kyle told her about Stan and for a strange reason he didn't feel sad or angry. He felt like she cared about his feelings and it made him happy. Butters cared but he expected Butters to care. It was different with someone who he didn't know well. I mean he would never get over the fact that he Stan were now apart but maybe Star could ease his heartache. Pulling up to the driveway, Star turned off the car.

Kyle: "Are you sure you're alright getting back?"

Star: "Positive." He grabbed the door handle and Star did the same.

Kyle: "Hey," They both stopped before opening the door. "Um, thanks…for what you did."

Star: "Promise me you won't do anything stupid tonight."

Kyle: "Yeah, I promise." He said with a side smile.

Star: "Pain is only temporary." They both got out of the car. "I know something that might help you cope."

Kyle: "What is it?"

Star: "Tomorrow. Shall we say noon?"

Kyle: "Ugh, okay then." He groaned.

Star: "Well I'll be expecting you. Call if you need help getting back." She gave him her number.

Kyle: "Ok." Kyle watched her jog down the sidewalk and around the mailbox towards town. Once inside his mother greeted him.

Sheila: "Bubbulah! Did you have a good time?" Kyle smiled.

Kyle: "I did." She came to him.

Sheila: "Goodness you look like you're feeling better too. Are you hungry?"

Kyle: "Uh, no I ate in town."

Sheila: "Okay sweetheart." She threw the dish towel that was in her hands to the side. "Well I'm off to bed. You going to stay up?"

Kyle: "No, I think I'm headed that way too."

Sheila: "Okay baby," She kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad you're feeling better. Goodnight Kyle." They both went their separate ways to bed and Kyle undressed to his boxers and laid there in the bed thinking before he drifted off into a much-needed sleep.

Stan on the other hand hasn't been able to sleep a wink and the wrinkles under his eyes proved just that. He couldn't get Kyle out of his mind but he was torn. What is he supposed to do? Even Wendy was being a bigger bitch than usual, constantly going on and on about how he's cheating on her and that's why he's so tired all the time now because he's been out with some whore all night.

Stan: "Fuckin' Wendy." He went to his window and peered out. He didn't hate Wendy, but he didn't love her either. He began to wonder if he would be happier with Kyle. But he already knew he was happier with Kyle. So what's stopping him is the fact that he doesn't want to be gay. "I can't be gay. I can't." So he fought the feelings. He fought away the thoughts of him and Kyle together as a couple. He tried to fight off the thoughts of Kyle Broflovski altogether. Epic Fail.

XXX

As Star raced through the forest, her paws shuffled the leaves behind her. She slowly came to a halt when she caught a very unfamiliar scent. Not cats, not owls, not horses. She smelled the air and then the ground trying figure out what the odd scent was. It didn't smell like Butters or Kyle so she didn't think it was a human. She skimmed her eyes over the wooded area and finally walked off out of sight. But a very rare and unusual character was watching her through a pair of night vision goggles. When Star walked out of his line of vision he put the goggles down. Perched in the trees was the one and only Christophe DeLorne He no longer carries a shovel strapped to his back but now a rifle. For someone who loved the dirt so much being in the trees was very unusual. Once he was sure the white beast was gone he relaxed on the tree branch and pulled out a cigarette.

Christophe: "Now ze reel hunt begins."

* * *

**painestar - Thanks for viewing this chapter. If you have any questions, comments or just want say hey, go for it. I'm always up for chatting. :)**


	10. Episode VIIII : Road to Recovery

**painestar - Like, omg, work has been killing me with overtime and taking away from my hobby of unleashing my imagination. Ugh. Work sucks, guys. Anyway here is episode NINE, hope it keeps your interest. Don't forget to Review or message me if you have any comments, questions, or concerns. Thanks you FanFiction Universe.**

* * *

Mr. Donovan: "Clyde." Mr. Donovan says as he closes the door behind a soaking wet Clyde. Clyde folded his arms. "This is the last time I'm coming to get you when you lock your keys in the car. What the hell were you doing just parked on the side of the road anyway?"

Clyde: "I told you already. Kenny had to help me restart my truck because it was like, overheating or something."

Mr. Donovan: "You should of just called me in the first place."

Clyde: "I didn't want to get the 'I'm so irresponsible and unintelligent' speech." He made hand gestures. Mrs. Donovan walked in from the kitchen.

Mrs. Donovan: "Keys in the car again?" Clyde groaned.

Mr. Donovan: "Yes."

Clyde: "I have an idea that would solve all of this."

Mrs. Donovan: "Honey, your ideas usually consisted of a lot of money." Clyde opened his mouth and then shut it quickly realizing she was right.

Clyde: "I want the car with the smart key." Mr. Donovan threw his hands up.

Mr. Donovan: "I knew it." Mrs. Donovan giggled.

Mrs. Donovan: "Maybe one day sweetie. After you graduate college you will be able to buy one yourself." Clyde scoffed and gave her a very sarcastic answer.

Clyde: "But mom, by then I'll have to provide for my girlfriend and 3 kids."

Mr. Donovan: "Boy, I'm sick of all this lip. You're gonna stop hanging out with that Tucker kid!"

Clyde: "Man, that'll teach me-"

Mrs. Donovan: "That's right. Now get upstairs and cleaned up, you little smartass."

Clyde: "I love you too." He mumbled. This is why Clyde and his parents were able to get along so well. He knew they were joking like they always were about how he isn't going to hang out with Craig anymore because they hate his rude behavior. Which they really did but they know how kids are these days. And how Clyde could smart off to them in a way that was funny to them too and wasn't beyond the walls of disrespect unlike Craig who didn't have respect for anyone…anyone but Tweek.

**Episode VIIII**

Jimbo: "There they are Ned. Just like I told you." If you didn't think Jimbo and Ned weren't creepy enough with their redneck selves they just topped it. They were crouched behind a large clump of bushes gazing into a pasture filled with gigantic horses. They weren't grazing. Just standing facing a dark one that appeared to be the dominate one.

Ned: "Mmm horses on steroids." Ned's voice box rattled. Troy lifted his head higher and towards the direction of the noise.

Jimbo: "Oh shit." He said in a whisper as he and Ned nestled further into the bush. Troy rolled his eyes. He knew they were there but honestly weren't hurting anything.

Ned: "Mmmm sorry."

Jimbo: "Shut the fuck up Ned, I want to get pictures." He pulled out a camera but as he looked through it he saw the horses stampeding off into the distance. "Way to go there partner." He said lowering the camera. Ned inhaled about to speak but Jimbo grabbed him, shushing him. "What the hell?" He and Ned looked towards where the pasture ended and the forest began. Something huge had just made the trees shake a bit and the birds that were perched on top take flight. The two rednecks looked at each other. "Sasquatch?"

Ned: "Mmmm no. El chupacabra."

Jimbo: "Ned, my God! What if we were the ones that actually killed-no-captured the creature that's causing so much destruction in the area? We'd be heroes! Hell, we'd be rich!"

Ned: "Mmmm sounds dangerous."

Jimbo: "Awe come on you pussy. Time to saddle up in our hunting gear. We're going on a Sasquatch hunt."

Ned: "Mmmm el chupacabra." They got up and began to walk toward their parked truck several yards away.

XXX

Tweek Bros was lively this morning. It was still cloudy after the rain ceased in the early morning. Still the icky weather lingered outside. Tweek was making himself his own cup of coffee while everyone else was taken care of. Oh joy, here comes Ike.

Ike: "Dude!" He exclaimed jumped up on the bar stool. "You will never guess who I just saw?"

Tweek: "Channing Tatum!?" He said with a grin.

Ike: "Uh. Not quite." He giggled.

Tweek: "Then we have no-nothing to talk about." He turned his back to Ike.

Ike: "Wait, wait, wait." He leaned over the bar some. "No seriously. I just saw Pip and Gregory, they were like…together." He turned back around sitting his coffee in front of him.

Tweek: "No-no. You have it all wrong. They were in here earlier and I already got the in-inside scoop." Ike took the coffee that Tweek had just made for himself and took a sip of it. "Hey…"

Ike: "Oops. Sorry." He said giving him a cheesy smile.

Tweek: "Its okay. You little tw-twit." He began to make another one. "Ho-how do you even remember Pip or Gregory. I hardly remember Gregory at all my-myself."

Ike: "I don't really know them. Just remember looking through one of Kyle's yearbooks."

Tweek: "Kyle…" He said kind of sadly. "Is he like, still on the planet? He hasn't updated Face-facebook in days."

Ike: "He's been really weird lately. Hardly ever comes out of his hole anymore." He took another drink. "So what of Pip and Greg? Why are they here?"

Tweek: "Gregory got cut off from his parents and Pip said he's been wanting to move back for a while he just has-hasn't had a good reason to."

Ike: "Are they doing the nasty like you and Craig?"

Tweek: "No! Nggghh-do you have to say it like that?!" He said spilling some of his fresh coffee.

Ike: "Okay okay, sorry! But they are a couple right?"

Tweek: "Nghh, no. Just really good friends. Said-said they were going to get an apartment together and find jobs right here in South Park." Ike waited patiently as Tweek sold a frappe. "What of Kyle? Why is he being so diff-difficult?"

Ike: "I don't know. Honestly. It's really sad. He doesn't even joke around with me anymore like he use too. And he doesn't let Butters come over anymore either."

Tweek: "Butters?"

Ike: "Yeah they had like this weird study group thing going on. I don't know what it was about. I was kind of glad seeing him with some one other than Stan." Tweek made a squeak like noise. "Why would you want to move back to South Park. I can't wait to get out of here."

Tweek: "I wondered that also. As far as I-I remember, we were all really mean to Pip."

Ike: "I bet once I'm able to leave this town, I won't want to. I'll have made too many memories and I will be too sad to leave." He looked into his coffee cup.

Tweek: "Th-that makes since Ike." Ike hopped down from the stool.

Ike: "I am a genius."

Tweek: "Hey." He said stopping Ike before exiting. "Tell Kyle to call me some-sometime."

Ike: "You got it Tweekers." Tweek hadn't seen or heard from Kyle since the night at the club. Was he the only one?

XXX

It was late morning now as Kyle had finally rolled out of bed. He was hungry again which was a good sign he was getting better in the head. Star had broken his not eating streak which made him feel like in a way it was okay to eat again. He was still hurt by Stan who hasn't bothered to even try to talk to him since the night he let his secret lose. All he cares about is her. She treats him like crap but he still wants to be with her. Typical relationship. _'I would still be so much better. I'd treat him right.'_ His mind thought to himself but after last night and talking with Star he seemed to have lost interest in Stan somewhat. He gave more of a fuck you attitude now. Deep down he still cared. Deeply. Deep down he'd find room to forgive. But it's hard to forgive what you can not forget. He sighed, fixing him some cereal. His parents talked softly from the living room about him eating again and how they were thankful he'd gotten over whatever it was he was suffering from. Kyle's phone beeped. Incoming call from Butters again. He motioned his finger over the decline button but he knew he couldn't hide forever, especially from Butters and Kenny. Kenny would show up eventually. So he accepted the call.

Kyle: "Hey Butters…" Butters nearly screamed into the phone. Kyle jerked the phone away from his ear a little. "Wait Butters, stop, stop, stop, I'm fine. I'm fine." He had a big smile on his face from his friend's concerns for him. "I'm doing better, I was just sick." His parents were eavesdropping but Kyle didn't reveal anything serious. "Well I uh, had some plans today. I could see if you could stay the night tomorrow night. It's Friday, and other than some college application paperwork I won't be busy. We could stay up and read your books."

Sheila: "What books Gerald?"

Gerald: "Does it really matter?" His parent's whispered.

Kyle: "Do you think they'd let you stay the night?" His eyes wandered as Butters talked back. "If not I guess I could stay over there."

Gerald: "That Stotch kid is a really good kid. I wish his parents weren't so psychotic."

Sheila: "I agree, he's such a sweet boy. I'm surprised Linda's let him come over as much as he has."

Gerald: "I think it's Steven to be honest." They continued to talk softly until Kyle had joined them in the room. He knew they'd been listening.

Kyle: "So you heard right?"

Gerald: "I guess you're old enough to decide who you want to stay the night with."

Kyle: "Huh?" At first Kyle didn't understand his parents concerns about Butters' parents' behavior.

Sheila: "We're just worried his parents are a bit…well, crazy."

Kyle: "I know they are. He's afraid to ask them if he can stay the night."

Gerald: "I'd really like hit Steven in the face. It's because we're of different religion."

Sheila: "Gerald! No it's not. They've always been like that. I remember when we first moved here." She sighed. "Kyle, bubbulah, we don't care, just be safe. Call me every hour."

Kyle: "Jesus mom," Sheila kissed his cheek. "I'm not twelve anymore."

Gerald: "Well, I'm off to the office. Have a good day Kyle."

Kyle: "You too dad." After picking up his briefcase and closing the front door behind him Sheila very casually asked,

Sheila: "So Kyle, what are your plans for today?"

Kyle: "Oh, um. Last night I met someone, and we're just gonna hang out later."

Sheila: "Ohhh, is that so? Who is he?"

Kyle: "Well, he's uh," He was smiling, thinking it was funny referring to Star as a boy. "He's real cool mom." He rubbed the sore spot on his arm were the iv was inserted.

XXX

Star: "I told you guys I took care of it." Blaine, Lenne, and Natalya went on and on about how Star didn't give them any information and just up and left.

Lenne: "You could have been hurt. You needed us."

Star: "No. This won't happen again, regardless if I'm here or not. That shouldn't make a difference, guys. You can't let anyone run over you like that."

Natalya: "I guess we were kind of lost." She swayed back and forth.

Blaine: "So what happened to him?" She didn't say anything, just gave them a look of frustration. "Is he dead?"

Star: "Yeah." She didn't sound too happy with what she'd done.

Blaine: "What about the other one?" She shook her head to that. "Hm."

Natalya: "So that boy was alright? He looked so emaciated when you brought him in." Natalya said concerned. Everyone had been at the house when Star returned home with the unexpected guest. She asked them to leave by request to avoid any more stress laid upon Kyle.

Star: "Oh the red-head? Yeah. I think he's gonna be okay." Star had just gotten done wrapping some of Blaine's still healing wounds, along with some of her new ones, with new gauss. He was progressing significantly though.

Blaine: "Red?" He lifted his head and squeezed his eyes shut as if thinking really hard. "Man, I don't even remember what red is anymore." Lenne looked up from her book.

Lenne: "How do you know he's red-headed?"

Star: "Sometimes I think I still can see. In color." She added on.

Blaine: "Um, did you hit your head?"

Natalya: "Yeah?" She hopped off of the stool she was sitting on. "How do you know?"

Star: "Because." She smiled. "I've seen him in a dream of mine." Her smile faded and her eyes filled with fear. "I just don't know which one." Its true Star's dreams were really bizarre. Even the ones that weren't so terrifying like the one in the hospital she had again and again. She hated that dream. What did it even mean really?

Natalya: "You can't remember which dream it was?" Natalya patted her shoulder. Star looked up at her and shook her head slightly.

Star: "No. I-I don't know."

Lenne: "Hm. Well that's pretty unusual don't you say?"

Blaine: "Yeah that's badass!" Yes, the werewolves are colorblind but when Star dreams it's always in color. She couldn't describe the fear that entered her mind though, when she realized Kyle had been in one of her dreams. Most of Star's dreams didn't end very well.

Star: "I'm sort of giving him an undercover therapy session. So," She extended the word 'so' for a couple of seconds. "If you guys don't mind lying low for a while-"

Blaine: "Wait. You can't let him come back! Two humans? Holy hell they're just like cats, they keep coming back!"

Lenne: "Shut up."

Blaine: "I've grown to like Leo-uh, Butters, but you can't just keep telling people about us. The prophecy-"

Natalya: "Oh. My. Gosh. Here we go." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Star: "Seriously Blaine, you are always, 'Oh the prophecy this and the prophecy that'. Well I think the whole thing was made up to distract us from something else. Something way more serious."

Blaine: "Like what?! Nothing has happened in a thousand years, don't you think its time for something to happen."

Star: "That's just my point, I was getting at. Nothing has happened in so long I don't think anything is going to happen. The legend, the prophecy is only myth." Natalya whined.

Lenne: "What could it be distracting us from?"

Star: "I don't know, there are just a lot of strange things happening in the woods."

Lenne: "Like…?"

Star: "The dying brush. It's summer. Everything should be green and blooming. And then, last night, on the way home, I was being watched."

Blaine: "It was probably just those bug-eyed creeps." Referring to the owls.

Star: "No. I don't feel any threat when they watch."

Lenne: "You felt in danger?"

Star: "I did. I felt very unsafe. But I don't know what it could have been. Also a scent. It wasn't like Butters. Nor the horses or owls."

Blaine: "Felis?"

Star: "No, not cats either. I have no idea what it was."

Blaine: "Do you think I could smell it out?"

Star: "Possibly. But we have to sit this aside until you're healed. You can't be hurt on top of being hurt." He growled. He hated being kept inside even though he knew it was for his own good. "Troy's coming over."

Lenne: "You want us gone but Troy can come over?"

Star: "If you stay hidden and silent you can watch us from the forest."

Natalya: "Eh?" Star pointed into the woods.

Star: "Please," She began, "Please stay out of trouble." She looked at Blaine and then added. "Blaine."

Blaine: "Man, I really wanted to cause chaos today."

Lenne: "Okay, we'll stay hidden then."

Natalya: "You know what you're doing. We trust you." She simply hugged her friend.

Star: "Thanks guys." Lenne shrugged and both girls took off outside. Blaine sighed before slowly following them.

XXX

Kyle drove into the mountains trying to remember the exact location. It was dark when Star had brought him home so he was a bit lost.

Kyle: "Creepy ass forest." He said looking into the passing woods. He then saw Star come to the edge of the road and wave him down. He pulled up beside her and rolled the window down. "Hey." She leaned down.

Star: "Hey." Kyle was smiling which made Star very happy. Her treatment must already be working. "Just park anywhere up there." And she pointed at the house. Kyle gave a single nod and pulled forward. He stepped carefully out of the car and made sure to put his keys in his pocket so he didn't pull a 'Clyde move'. "You look like you feel better." He looked down, embarrassed. I guess from his stupid behavior.

Kyle: "I-I do."

Star: "Well, I'm sorry I don't have a basketball court but I have something else that you might like." He looked up at her.

Kyle: "What's that?"

Star: "Follow me." She pushed him by the shoulder-blade to make him walk.

Kyle: "Where?" Star hurried ahead of him.

Star: "This way." She giggled. He followed her around the house. The back of the house looked different than Kyle expected. Instead of woods it was a field. Like plains. '_How did they get to live here? This is amazing.'_ He thought to himself as he continued to walk forward out into the pasture as he gazed at the breathtaking scene. "Hey Kyle!" She yelled, stopping him in his tracks. He hadn't realized he was still walking forward, so he slowly turned to look at her. Then he gasped at what he saw. Troy was standing there, with his head held high and gentle wind blowing through his mane. Kyle cautiously stepped forward but not too close. So Star went to him. "What's wrong? Haven't you seen a horse before?"

Kyle: "N-not one so big." He said not taking his eyes off the black stallion. It was true the werehorses were so big it looked unnatural. But that went for all the unusual creatures residing around South Park. He was speechless about the enormous animal.

Star: "Nah, come on." She began to slowly drag him closer to Troy. He whined and pulled his arm out of her grasp.

Kyle: "Okay, I can see him from here."

Star: "No, I want you to pet him."

Kyle: "No-no, I'm not, wait-" Too late. He had no choice but to put his hands up to stop his face from coming into contact with Troy's shoulder. Troy was very calm and stayed completely still for him. Once Kyle laid his palms against Troy he slowly stroked the fur there. Troy could feel him tremble and could see exactly what Star had explained to him. Kyle was weak, defenseless, and in dire need of loving attention.

Star: "See. He won't hurt us." Kyle smiled but remained wary of the huge animal. He got brave enough to move his hands up to brush the mane. He caught some tangles as he ran his fingers through but it didn't faze Troy. Kyle's expression then changed.

Kyle: "Stan loves animals." Star looked at him with concern in her eyes, but before she could respond he then asked, "Is he…yours?"

Star: "Um, not exactly. But he's tame enough to ride." Kyle looked at her with a tad bit of fear. Troy lowered himself to the ground and Star gracefully settled onto his back. She held out her hand to Kyle who had to think for a minute before putting his hand in hers and settling behind her. When Troy stood is when Kyle began to freak out.

Kyle: "Oh God. Oh God. I want down." He buried his face into Star's back and wrapped his arms around her. "Please let me down."

Star: "I don't think so. I'll show you its safe." He still didn't loosen his grasp. Troy began to take baby steps, so he'd get use to the movement. Kyle groaned. "It's okay. I promise." He moved his face to the side so he could see. The ground was so far down. "I'm going to show you a secret place." Troy knew exactly what secret place she was talking about. "You hanging on?" She felt his arms tense around her. "Good." The both of them jolted backwards as Troy began to trot, canter, and then run. Star was grasping the mane and Kyle was grasping Star's shirt. He finally opened his eyes that he had squeezed shut and looked around at the scenery. Star's hair blew in his face and he slowly began to loosen his grip from around her. Star looked back at him and smiled cheerfully, trying to make him have fun. The smile and laughter she presented was contagious and Kyle began to enjoy the feeling of riding the horse. He felt free from the chains of all his pain inside. He finally released his arms from around her waist and grasped her shirt gently from behind. Troy tossed his head up and down and neighed. Star heard Kyle laughing and she turned to see a huge smile across his face. She was happy he was finally beginning to enjoy himself. After a few moments of running, Troy now walked carefully through the woods. It was dark and thick but Kyle could see a source of light up ahead.

Kyle: "Wh-what's that light?" Star held a finger to her lips.

Star: "Shhh." Troy stopped walking and everything went silent. Except for…

Kyle: "A stream?" He whispered. And Star nodded, sliding off of Troy's back. She held her arms out to help Kyle down who gratefully accepted, falling into her arms.

Star: "You alright?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Thanks." Troy followed closely behind as Star led Kyle to the light. Star pushed two green bushes aside to reveal the most exhilarating sight. Kyle gasped. It was almost like a completely different world. The light illuminated from the tree tops that were thin in this part of the forest, and reflected against the little pond which also contained a tiny waterfall. "It's beautiful." Star heard him whisper. The pond was filled with lily pads and frogs and of course there were dragonflies that filled the air. "How did you find this place?" He turned to gape at her.

Star: "When I first moved here. I was trying to get familiar with the area. It's a shame the world couldn't be like this."

Kyle: "Peaceful." She nodded. "When did you move here?" Now, Star and Kyle sat in the lush grass by the pond and she began to tell him of how she came to be here. He listened carefully, not once letting his eyes astray her.

Star: "I go into town for coffee often, but that's about it."

Kyle: "So you must have met Tweek?"

Star: "Yes." She giggled.

Kyle: "He's a good guy. I know he and um," He cleared his throat and looked down, at last breaking their stare. "Craig will work out." He finished. Something was still bothering him. When he made a comment about a couple that's doing well together in South Park, Star noticed how he changed emotionally.

Star: "He makes good frappe's too."

Kyle: "Yeah." They looked up whenever Troy made a whinnying sound. He was rearing on his hind legs eating fireflies. They laughed at him, and then their eyes met again. "So look," He scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry for what I did. It was really uncalled for."

Star: "You're only human." It was Kyle's turn to notice her behavior change. "Humans make mistakes. And do stupid things. It's just the nature of humans." Kyle understood. But couldn't figure out why she hadn't, not once, referred to _them_ as humans.

Kyle: "Well, thanks." Kyle was really enjoying their time together but he had plenty more questions to ask.

_In the meantime_, Christophe was wandering the forest about a mile away from their location. He stopped to look at some prints in the dirt. He brushed his finger along the inside of the dirt, studying it for a few moments.

Christophe: "Dis iz not wolf."

Damien: "Correct." The deep voice startled Christophe. He was supposed to be alone. He jumped to his feet. "It's something more dangerous than wolf. Cougars." He began to circle Christophe slowly. Why did it smell like a dying fire? It was way stronger than just his cigarettes.

Christophe: "Qui êtes-vous? Who are ew?" Christophe pulled his rifle from behind him to hold in front of him.

Damien: "That's not important. What is important-you can put that away, it won't be necessary-what is important is how you've been stalking the family of wolves. I can't allow you to hurt them. You see, they don't know it yet but I play a role in their story. Their survival. That is why Christopher DeLorne, you can't hurt them."

Christophe: "How do ew know my name?"

Damien: "I know a lot Christopher, perhaps more than I should. I am not of this world you could say." An evil grin appeared on his face. Christophe wasn't afraid of anything…well usually. This sort of topped it. "That's why I'm a lot like the creatures here. Oh but don't worry, my part in this is good, I'm here to help them. I have specific instructions I have to obey." He walked a few steps closer to Christophe.

Christophe: "Stay back." He held his ground and tightened his grip on his gun.

Damien: "Are you going to shoot me Chris?" Christophe pointed his gun at Damien.

Christophe: "I'll do it." Damien held out his arms as though to provoke him to fire away. Christophe cocked the rifle.

Damien: "Come on." Then there was an owl that landed in the tree branches, distracting Christophe from his enemy which led to Damien ramming him into the earth and fighting him for the gun.

Christophe: "Lâche-moi, fils de pute!" Christophe screamed out phrases in French at Damien who was assaulting him.

Damien: "English you moron!" In the midst of this fight, the trigger had been accidentally pulled, sending a shattering echo throughout the forest.

_The sound had startled Star and Kyle_.

Kyle: "What the hell was that?" Troy pointed his ears in the direction of the sound. Star stood from where she and Kyle had been sitting and talking. She listened carefully waiting for another shot but none came. Troy was staring at her, waiting for orders on what to do. What if it had been a part of his herd? Or what if Blaine had gotten into trouble? Worry began to set in and she was afraid something terrible had happened. Kyle stood beside her.

Star: "Let's go!" She grabbed Kyle's hand and hurriedly mounted Troy.

Kyle: "Wait, where are we going?! Not toward it right?!" Kyle griped her back tightly again as they began to race through the forest where the gunshot had come from.

Star: "I have to make sure no one's hurt!" She yelled at him from behind. The wind from the ride made it hard for them to hear each other.

Kyle: "It was probably just a poacher?! Or maybe it's hunting season?! I don't know!" Kyle shouted back. He saw them approaching a huge fallen tree. He hid his face in Star's back again and squeezed her middle harshly. _'Fuck that hurts!'_ Star said in her mind. They then slowed to a trot and then walk. Kyle loosened his grip some. This part of the forest looked haunted and Kyle didn't like it one bit. "Star?" He tugged her shirt.

Star: "Hm?" But he didn't say anything. Troy stopped. It was quiet. The source of the gunshot had disappeared. Troy shook his mane, as Star slid off his back.

Kyle: "No-don't leave me." He moved up closer to Troy's shoulders so he could hold the mane.

Star: "I won't. I promise." She walked ahead of them. Something was off but she couldn't figure out what. Troy shifted his weight.

Kyle: "Come back. Please, let's get out of here." He said softly. Star heard him but she didn't respond. She closed her eyes and everything went quiet. Suddenly a twig snapped. Her eyes shot open and there in front of her was the monster. Monty. She shuddered. Had this been a trap? Two more large cats appeared from the darkness and began to circle Troy. Troy tried to scare them away by pounding his hooves at them. "What the fuck? Star?!" Kyle held on for dear life. And then help arrived. Lenne and Natalya leapt onto the two felis targeting Troy, making them yowl and then quickly retreat behind their leader. Then the two wolves slowly walked up behind Star, snarling and glaring at Monty. "Star?" Kyle whispered, too petrified from what he'd just witnessed to move. Blaine then made his appearance as a wolf. He seemed like he couldn't wait to get his hands on Monty or just anyone really. He very briefly made eye contact with Kyle, whose mouth was hung open and he seemed to be in a daze. Blaine pushed his way through all the girls so he could be the first to attack. Star looked at him, still concerned about his injuries.

Star: "Blaine?" She said softly enough so Kyle couldn't hear. Blaine stuck his face directly in front of Monty's and released a deep growl. Monty returned the growl by hissing and spitting in his face. Troy knew all hell was about to break loose when Monty made a big mistake by striking Blaine across the face with a huge paw. Star turned to Troy and Kyle. "Get the hell out of here!" And with that order Troy bolted from the confrontation, while a battle had erupted between the wildcats and wolves.

Kyle: "Wait-!" But he had no time to speak to Star. All he could do was hold on and hope that Troy was taking him to safety. He felt the cold air hitting his face and stinging his eyes as Troy ran. Almost as if he was one with the wind. He was thankful he hadn't lost his hat again. Kyle felt relieved when Star's home came into view. He didn't even give Troy time to kneel to let him down gently, he immediately fell to the ground landing on his hands and knees. Troy hoped he hadn't broken anything as skinny as he was. Kyle ran to his car breathing heavily and digging for his keys. He started the engine and floored it, to get out of there as quickly as possible. Once on the road leading down out of the mountains he laid his head back against the head rest and breathed in and out slowly trying to calm his nerves. He wiped sweat from his forehead and then tuned the tuner on. He exhaled, beginning to relax finally. What the hell did he just see? He's had one hell of a week but at least for now Stan was the furthest thing from his mind.

* * *

**Painestar – Alrighty, I know this chapter might have been kind of slow but I promise the next will be a bit more interesting. Thanks for reading. Love you guys.**


	11. Episode X : My Guardian Angel

**Painestar : So this was in fact WrestleMaina29 Weekend and that's why this wasn't up sooner! It's true, I'm totally a fan of fake wrestling. Which is why I had to make my werewolves do a little in the ring type action here and there, training hard for what's to come later. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for viewing and all the other sweet jazz. **

* * *

**Episode X**

Kyle pulled off to the side of the road.

Kyle: "Did I really just leave her back there with those things?" He exhaled deeply and covered his face with his hands.

Star was running through the thick woods, gasping for air and repeatedly looking over her shoulder. Now she was being chased. Once into the field she ran towards Troy. He still held his head high and was swishing his tail, pacing slowly.

Star: "Troy!" She breathed heavily from all the action. "Troy, you didn't let him leave?!" She shouted.

Troy: "What did you want me to do? Tell him to stay?!" Star covered her forehead with her hand and slowed to a halt.

Star: "No, no. You're right, I'm sorry." The presence that had been chasing her was gone.

Troy: "It's okay. Let's go find him. He couldn't have gotten that far." They began to run, Troy trotting slowly so Star could keep up beside him. "What happened to the others?"

Star: "They chased Monty back into the forest."

Troy: "Isn't it something that we can never catch him?"

Star: "He's smart. God, poor Kyle. I had no intention of this happening. I'm supposed to be helping him not traumatizing him more than he already was."

Troy: "You didn't know this was going to happen."

Star: "But still, I feel like I'm putting everyone in danger." They reached the paved road. Star stopped to catch her breath. Troy's hooves made a clicking sound on the hard ground. That's something they don't hear often. They try and stay away from the road. There was a car approaching from the direction of South Park. "Shit Troy, hide!" Troy dove into the woods. Star was about to follow him whenever one of Monty's followers jumped directly onto the road, stopping her dead in her tracks. Speaking of being stopped dead in your tracks… The felis growled and slowly walked towards Star making her back up. The approaching car seemed to have no interest in slowing down or stopping. The big cat turned its head to look….but it was too late for him. Kyle's car rammed into him causing a huge speed-bump like reaction for the vehicle. That car was going to be fucked up somehow. "Oh my God! Kyle! Are you okay?" He opened his door. The car was making a loud hissing noise from the impact.

Kyle: "Am I okay? Are you okay?" She helped him out.

Star: "Yes I'm fine. But you-."

Kyle: "What the fuck are those things?!" Star opened her mouth to respond but Kyle spoke again. "Is that what's been terrorizing the city?!" Star knew how confused he must be. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" She was afraid he was about to have a nervous breakdown. "We have to call animal control right away!" He pulled out his phone.

Star: "No!" She shouted. He looked at her like she was crazy. "I mean, I've already called. They're-uh, on their way right now."

Kyle: "Are you sure?" He asked, his hands trembling.

Star: "Yes." She and Kyle went to the front of the car, Kyle was sort of cowering behind her.

Kyle: "Sh-should I run over it again? Just to make sure?" The feline was defiantly dead. A puddle of blood, under its body, began to grow and then seep down the slanted road.

Star: "No I think you got him. Warrior." She added, making him smile actually. "Good thing you came back and saved my ass."

Kyle: "I'm sorry I freaked out. I'm really glad you're okay though."

Star: "I'll be fine. Will you back your car up so I can get him off the road. I don't want anyone else getting hurt." That and hopefully no one would see him.

Kyle: "You can't move him. And I would be no help."

Star: "I have to try." Kyle obeyed his orders and backed the car up and then to the side of the road. He got out again and attempted to help Star move the oversized animal. She knew she couldn't move something of this size in her human form.

Kyle: "What are we gonna do?" Star whistled and Troy came to her aid. "Huh?" Troy sunk his teeth into the cat's tail and drug him off to the side of the road.

Star: "Good boy."

Kyle: "What the fuck? Do you train him to remove dead bodies off the road or something?"

Star: "No, he's just really smart." Kyle began to freak out again.

Kyle: "Oh God, oh God, when is the animal control coming? Are they on their way yet?"

Star: "Stop wiggin' out and get in the car. They aren't going to want us here when they arrive." She finally convinced Kyle that the animal control was on their way. After calming him down with some comforting words, Star then had to think about herself. Monty would be furious when he found one of his recruits dead. And she knew he would find him…dead.

XXX

Stan tapped his fingers on the desk at the pet shop. Why couldn't he concentrate on anything? Why would his thoughts always result in Kyle? He exhaled and ran his hands through his hair. The warming weather had caused him to lose the red poof ball hat for now. A few customers lingered around the store picking up hamsters and tapping the glass on the aquarium filled with turtles. Not that he cared. He stared off into space as he leaned down on his elbows. The bell chimed, meaning someone entered. But Stan didn't look up to see who it was. He was still lost in his thoughts.

Pip: "Ello again Stanly." Stan slowly let his eyes move over to meet Pip's.

Stan: "Uh, hey…dude."

Pip: "Boy, you look bloody awful."

Stan: "What do you want Pip?"

Pip: "Well, I thought I'd come by and see if you could point out any good jobs open in the area. Me and Gregory need jobs terribly bad."

Stan: "I don't get it. Why'd you want to move back?"

Pip: "Because this town was my new start when my parents passed on. Even back then in elementary, I was young and confused about my life, and sure everyone picked on me but at least it distracted me from the pain of losing my parents. I know your parents have fights and even split up for some time. Heck, even Eric doesn't have a dad but at least he has a mother. My foster parents never could measure up to my real parents." Stan felt like such a jerk. He sighed. Is he just going to keep hurting people like he hurt Kyle? "So when Gregory told me how his parents were letting him go and off the hook of being wealthy and worry free we decided to come back together and begin a brand new life. You understand now Stanly?" He knew Pip was aggravated talking about his parents but his voice remained calm. Pip was never mean to anyone and when people were rude to him, he could care less. How he did it? No one knows. It's hard to be that strong. Stan realized just how strong Pip was.

Stan: "Dude," He walked around from behind the counter and stood in front of Pip, placing his hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Pip: "It's quite alright Stanly. You don't look like you feel good anyway."

Stan: "No, I feel fine. Well actually I don't, ugh." He removed his hands from Pip's shoulders and placed one at his own hip and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other, groaning lightly.

Pip: "I'm really good at giving advice, If you need to talk about it-" He needed to talk about it, cutting Pip off in the middle of his sentence.

Stan: "I'm having strange feelings for a very close friend of mine." He retreated back behind the counter so he could sit down. Pip leaned against the desk this time. "I'm just…I don't know what to do."

Pip: "I'm guessing these feelings are not for Wendy?"

Stan: "Uh, no. I mean I'm dating Wendy now…I just, God, I don't know. She doesn't make me happy like," He stopped before saying Kyle's name. "Like that other person does. Not like she use to. It's like every day now she's pushing me away."

Pip: "Hmm. I don't think she's pushing you away. I think you might be pushing yourself away because you like this other person better. Why don't you just tell Wendy the truth and make yourself happy."

Stan: "It's just," He sighed. "Not that simple. There's more to it than what you know."

Pip: "You know I'm not one to start drama Stanly. You can tell me. I have a feeling that you've been keeping this locked up. It's not good for yourself." Stan looked around the store to make sure the customers were out of hearing range.

Stan: "I have to keep it locked up because the other person is a guy."

Pip: "So?"

Stan: "So?" He scoffed. "So, it's not right. I was brought up to be…"

Pip: "To be what?" But Stan only looked up into his eyes shortly before letting them fall to the floor. "What do you want, Stanly Marsh? To live a life of happiness or to feel trapped in a relationship where your feelings are fake?"

Stan: "I don't want to be gay." He whispered.

Pip: "Then don't look at it that way." He exhaled. "I don't." Stan looked up at him again.

Stan: "Pip…"

Pip: "In this day and age Stanly, it's not about what people label us. It's about learning to love what is best for us." Stan thought for a minute.

Stan: "That makes since, Pip." He smiled. "Thanks."

Pip: "No problem Stanly. Well I must be off. Still have a lot of places to apply at." He turned sharply.

Stan: "Uh, hold on dude." Stan reached under the counter and pulled out two applications. "I don't know if we are hiring really. But it wouldn't hurt to fill it out anyway. Marilyn and I don't talk much. I think I'm here more than her actually." He smiled before pushing the apps toward him. Marilyn being the owner of the pet shop.

Pip: "I really appreciate it. I'll bring these back pronto." Pip turned again but before pushing the door open he looked back at Stan one more time. "Think about what I said. I think you and Kyle are really cute together. Just so you know." Stan's face grew warm. He hadn't mentioned Kyle's name one time to him. Was he really that tore up over him that it was obvious who it was? But Stan didn't have time to respond before Pip was out of the pet shop and passing by the glass window where he waved at Stan. Stan just stared at him as he passed with his mouth hung open.

"Excuse me?" It was an older woman that Stan had never seen before.

Stan: "Oh, uh, yes ma'am?" She held a little white kitten that was making biscuits on her collared shirt.

"How much are adoption fees?" She put the kitten on the counter implying that she really didn't care how much the fees were and that she was going to adopt anyway. Stan smiled, like he always did when someone made an adoption but this time the smile was different. Perhaps he felt like a dark cloud had been lifted from over his head. Maybe he had a chance to work things out with Kyle and repair the horrible mistake he'd now realized he had made. As he talked the lady through the process of paper work and shots he still couldn't get a single phrase out of his head. _Thanks for the support, encouragement, and confidence, Pip._

XXX

Star sat a glass of cold water in front of Kyle. He was so persistent.

Kyle: "They'll notify us when everything's taken care of right?"

Star: "There's nothing to notify us about. I simply told them about the animals and they said they'd come out and take care of it." She had to admit she felt a bit bad lying to him but it was calming him to hear that something was being done.

Kyle: "How did you get away?" He hadn't touched his water, his eyes fixed on the table. "And those wolves. They're like a mutation or something."

Star: "Please drink." He threw a little fit as he flopped his hand down on the table and slowly reached for the glass, not caring if she'd answered his question or not. He took a couple of drinks. Star stood up. "This way."

Kyle: "Oh God. I'm not sure if I can take on anything else you have to show me today." He flinched when she snapped around to look at him making him sink further down into the chair like he was about to be put in time out or something. Star pulled him up by his arm. "Ow, easy." He said even though he was smiling. He jerked his arm away and Star rolled her eyes. She took him down the dark hallway all the way to the end where a single door was. It was creepy. What hasn't been creepy today though? She opened the door which creaked eerily. It only added to the situation. But when she flicked the light on, everything creepy went away. It was like an art studio. "Oh wow." She stepped aside to let him walk around and view the paintings. The paintings weren't dark but there were some that were a bit confusing to Kyle. There were plenty of horses and owls, beautify drawn. "Did you paint all of these?" He touched one of the paintings.

Star: "Not all of them." She stepped inside and took the current painting that was on the art stand down and put a new piece of large, blank white paper up. "My family contributes too." She picked up a paint brush. "Do you want to?" In some way Kyle felt kind of honored to be given the opportunity to add to the collection of art. He walked to her and took the brush gently in his hand.

Kyle: "I'm not much of an artist." He looked sad.

Star: "Here." They sat together so close that their legs touched but neither of them were bothered from it. "I'll help you get started." She wrapped her hand around his and made long strokes at first and then made a crescent moon in the corner. "You got it." Kyle became confident and dipped the brush into some more paint and began to free hand what ever was on his mind. Star seemed entranced by his imagination as they sat in silence for a good ten minutes. Kyle pulled the brush away and scrunched up his nose.

Kyle: "Well that looks like shit." Star giggled.

Star: "No it doesn't." She looked contently at his work. "You've drawn where I took you today. Here's the dragon flies and frogs." She pointed in a particular spot on the paper. Kyle was surprised she could actually tell what it was. "And the pond, and the misty waterfall."

Kyle: "You must have experience trying to determine what drawings are."

Star: "I do. Blaine can't draw worth a damn." Kyle laughed.

Kyle: "The brother I assume?"

Star: "Yeah. You'll remember him when you see him." Star then wished she hadn't of said anything. Maybe she jinxed them. The front door slammed making Kyle jump and then there was a lot of commotion. "It's okay, come on." She went out first with Kyle closely behind her.

Blaine: "I don't understand how he get's away every single fucking time."

Lenne: "Maybe you just suck at hunting."

Blaine: "Oh, I wasn't aware this was my fault." Natalya was being smushed between a very angry Blaine and Lenne as she tried desperately to prevent them from lashing out at each other.

Natalya: "Nghhh-stop it!" They didn't relent to her pleas.

Lenne: "You started this. Like always, you have to provoke them to hit you so you can fight. That's why they run and get away!" Blaine released a dark and demonic like growl.

Star: "Hey, hey, hey!" She yelled, pulling Natalya out from her crushing fate and forced Blaine backwards with an arm across his chest. She whispered to him but Kyle couldn't hear what was said. He just noticed Blaine turn his head to look him up and down. Kyle heard him mumble something that he swears sounded like _'He's too thin anyway'. _

Natalya: "Hey Kyle." She said almost dazed as she leaned close to his shoulder.

Kyle: "Oh, um, hey." Blaine had this almost insanely jealous look come over him as Natalya tried to flirt with Kyle.

Natalya: "I'm glad you're feeling better. We were so worried." Star knew Blaine was welling with anger and jealously.

Star: "Okay." She pushed Blaine away from the group and ordered him to go away somewhere. "Nat, please take care of him."

Natalya: "Oh okay." She touched Kyle's arm giving him goose bumps. "See you later." And she walked past, leaving Kyle with the thought that maybe there was some sort of sick incest going on here. Star referred to them all as family but the look in Blaine's eyes wasn't the look you get when your sis is dating an asshole but the look of someone hurting inside and not coming out clean.

Kyle: "Yeah, later." He responded. Lenne sighed and crossed her arms.

Star: "We'll talk about this later." She felt Kyle move closer to her, afraid Blaine would come back into the room. "Do you want me to take you home? Or would you like to paint some more?"

Kyle: "It is starting to get late now. I better get home. I defiantly don't want to see those things at nighttime." Lenne and Star exchanged looks of worry before Star led him outside. Star wanted to drive him home again. She had to visit Butters anyway. She still hadn't seen him since she'd come back. "I'm okay to drive, really."

Star: "Just let me." She had to pry the keys away from him which she was finally able to do. He groaned, finally giving up and went to the passenger side. He got in and sat there crossing his arms and pouting. "Poor baby." She teased making him giggle.

XXX

Butters was very impatient when it came to people not responding to his text messages. He'd been blowing up Kyle's phone but he couldn't understand why Kyle couldn't at least just tell him he was busy or something. Then he'd stop worrying. He received nothing. After dropping Kyle off yet again, Star managed to get away with some excuse that someone in town would take her home. She arrived at Butters' house but preferred to use the window. She had a very unsettling feeling with his parents, like they somehow knew her secret because they were parents. Parents know everything. She climbed the tree and to his window where she tapped gently. Butters looked up from his books he was still studying. He smiled brightly and hurried to open the window.

Butters: "Gee wiz, I was wondering if you'd come back." He hugged her. She wasn't really sure about hugging him back. She seemed confused about affection.

Star: "I'm sorry. I had a situation to attend to."

Butters: "I'm glad you're back now." She was too but she didn't say that out loud. He pulled away and looked up at her. "I went to your house…while you were away. Kenny took me. I hope it was alright. He doesn't…uh, know." He swallowed. "And I saw Blaine's injuries. And Lenne and I talked." She didn't seem angry, she was actually very pleased to hear that Blaine kept his cool.

Star: "So you know where I've been."

Butters: "No. Well Blaine said you were probably looking for whoever did that to him."

Star: "He's was probably right."

Butters: "What happened?" He was deeply concerned that maybe Star had a dark side he hadn't seen.

Star: "I gave him what he deserved."

Butter: "You didn't…" Butters didn't want to say the word _kill_.

Star: "Kill him?" She began to pace around the room. Butters gasped softly. He didn't dare argue with her on the subject of killing. But almost as though she could read his mind she spoke. "Don't get me wrong, I regret it. I acted completely out of anger." She exhaled, her teeth clenched. "I've only made matters worse because Sasha, the other wolf, got away."

Butters: "May-maybe she just won't ever come back." He spat out quickly.

Star: "I can almost feel… her planning something. I know she'll come back for me. And…" There was an and… "And I'm afraid for you. Because she's seen you. She saw me, protecting you when Remington was trying to get close to you. I hate that I couldn't have thought of this before I acted. I feel so stupid." Tears welled in her eyes as she looked to the floor.

Butters: "You won't let her hurt me." She looked up at him, making some of the tears fall straight to the floor. "I know."

Star: "I…" She began, wiping away some of the tears. "I thought at first that maybe it might be better if I stopped coming around but…I can't do that. I have to know that you're safe." Butters felt well protect now hearing this. He was begging to feel a bit sick to his stomach on the thoughts of someone coming after him. "I'm sorry, if-if this sounds awkward or stupid. But Natalya," She wiped her cheeks again. "…Said that this could be normal. That I feel like I need a…" She didn't like to say it but she did with a grimace on her face. "Master." Butters listened to her, hypnotized. "Is that sick?" All he could do was shake his head no. "We still know very little about our species. Finding clues, anything to learn more and more about ourselves. We just don't exist in this world. Hell, I've even Googled werewolves, shape shifting, possession, demons…"

Butters: "Why not angels?" He interrupted. She laughed and shook her head, placing her hands on her hips.

Star: "Angels aren't killers. They are innocent and kind, like you."

Butters: "You could of let me drown?" She stopped downing herself to listen to him. "Or um, freeze to death." She crossed her arms and Butters prayed he hadn't crossed a line somewhere. "But you risked your own life by jumping into the water to save me."

Star: "My body heat is intense. I knew I would heat up faster than you." Butters groaned and put a hand on his forehead since she didn't understand. He raised his voice a few notches which surprised Star.

Butters: "No! What I'm trying to tell you is that you're an angel to me!" And then his voice calmed and he took a deep breath, falling back and sitting on the bed. "Think about it. Angels are guardians. And angels protect the one's that are innocent. Your family…and me. What about all of the innocent people in the cities that have disappeared?" There was a moment of pure silence. They could hear the tv downstairs. Star had nothing to say back. Nothing more to say about how horrible she is. She only shrugged and then smiled.

Star: "You're right." Butters knew she finally understood. She fell to her knees in front of him and pushed a hand through his chicken feather like hair, making it stand up even more. "I promise, I will never let anything happen to you." And then she hugged him around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her. "You want to see Kenny?" Butters' smile turned to a frown.

Butters: "I can't. I'm having company tomorrow and so my parents won't let me do anything else today."

Star: "That's pretty gay." He gave her a mean look. "Oh sorry."

Butters: "It's okay. I get picked on enough for it." Star stood and went to the window peering out after hearing the dogs next door go crazy over something.

Star: "I don't see how. There are a lot of same sex couples in this town."

Butters: "Really? I thought it was just me and Kenny and then Tweek and Craig. Craig was a surprise though. I kinda think he only likes Tweek, like if it wasn't for Tweek he would still like girls, or something." She watched a house cat run from the fence and into another neighbor's backyard. She felt relieved it was just a little cat. "But Tweek says he's really a sweetheart and spoils him. And that he only plays a tough guy around Token and Clyde…oh Clyde?" She looked over her shoulder since he said Clyde twice. "Star?" Then she turned her body to face him. "W-why do you not, you know, have a boyfriend?"

Star: "Drama. Pain. I could go on and on."

Butters: "Not all guys are bad though."

Star: "I just don't trust a relationship. I can't….I just can't."

Butters: "You're afraid."

Star: "I'm afraid," She paused looking out the window again. "Of falling in love and then…having him taken away from me."

Butters: "What do you mean?"

Star: "I'm a werewolf. Anything could happen. 'He' could be found out by my enemies, or what if snapped and accidentally bit him. I would never want this kind of fate for anyone."

Butters: "You think you will ever," He bumped his knuckles together nervously. "Snap with me?" She shook her head roughly.

Star: "No. That's different. Relationships are stressful and only for so long can one body take enough betrayal before they just snap." She held out her hand to the space beside her.

Butters: "I'm not sure I understand." She sighed and looked back at him smiling.

Star: "I'm not sure I do either."

Butters: "So like, you remember um, that guy you danced with the night we went to the club?"

Star: "I think so. We talked briefly." She remembered the terrifying phone call she got from Lenne about Remington and Sasha invading their home.

Butters: "Well uh, he thinks you're hot stuff."

Star: "What?"

Butters: "I mean he thinks really cute."

Star: "Oh. Well that's nice of him." She turned around again, missing the point of Clyde altogether. Butters had to mentally slap himself in the face.

Butters: "Well uh, there's more, he wants to like…take you to dinner." He made that up.

Star: "Are you saying that little punk thinks he can out eat me or something?" Butters snickered, trying to get his mind out of the gutter.

Butters: "No, no, no. He wants to do something nice for you-" He stopped himself before his dirty thoughts went any further. "He just really freakin' likes you, silly."

Star: "You mean like how I like you?"

Butters: "No. Different like, more like-like." She rolled her eyes.

Star: "So you're setting me up?"

Butters: "Technically you set yourself up by showing off your dancing skills in front of him."

Star: "He doesn't like me…because he doesn't know me."

Butters: "Well he wants to get to know you." She shook her head.

Star: "I can't get too many people involved."

Butters: "He doesn't have to know. Believe me, I don't know if he'd figure it out if you wrote it down for him."

Star: "Oh okay, you're setting me up with a dummy?"

Butters: "No." Butters wasn't going to let her get out of this. "I just want you to meet him. If you absolutely can't stand his guts then I won't make you see him again. Please. I just think you guys have similarities."

Star: "And what's that?"

Butters: "He's been done wrong in the past as well. And doesn't like a lot of girls around here and the ones he actually gives a chance treat him real bad. He might be ditsy sometimes but it's just how he is. It's what makes him Clyde. And," He giggled. "He is like really cute when he's like all shy and everything. You should of seen him yesterday, I know he had butterflies thinking about you."

Star: "He has that feeling for me?"

Butters: "Yep. It's the same feeling I get when I'm around Kenny. I swear us being apart like this has only made us closer. The moments we share together…and the amount of time I do get to see him, mean the world to me. Even though," He took a deep breath. "I never feel like I'll ever be good enough for him." He hung his head, sadly.

Star: "Don't think like that."

Butters: "Sometimes I think Kenny would be happier if he were with someone who he could see everyday. Someone that wasn't a prisoner in their home. Sorry," He sobbed lightly, thinking of he and Kenny no longer together. "Getting off topic." He rubbed his eyes.

Star: "No, it's alright. I understand." She lifted his head up with her finger. "Don't you think Clyde would be happier with someone that didn't turn into a monster? Someone who has been imprisoned by a curse that is unchangeable?" He didn't know what to say.

Butters: "I think…everyone deservers a chance at happiness. If its true love…it will work."

Star: "Then what are you worried about?"

Butters: "I always will have that thought in the back of my mind." Neither of them spoke for a few moments. She could tell how hard he was trying to get her to see Clyde again. After all he was only trying to help. What could it hurt? It's not like much could happen in one date. She sighed.

Star: "This weekend." She lifted the window again sat on it about to climb out. Butters' face was still stained with a few tears but his face had lit up at his accomplishment. "So, the day after tomorrow?" He nodded. She got out and stood on the roof for a second before turning back to him. "This totally makes me your bitch?" He only laughed lightly before watching her jump to the earth. She stumbled over at first and then regained her balance before disappearing around the corner of the house. Butters rested his head against the still open window, feeling the gentle summer breeze enter his room and trying to chase away haunting thoughts and bloodcurdling nightmares that he refused to let enter his dreams tonight.

XXX

There had always been a picture of Stan and Kyle together that was propped against the lamp at his bedside. It was Kyle's favorite. His best memory of him and his super best friend. But now, he wanted to be strong. No longer would he punish himself for being in love with the wrong person. Before Kyle could drift off to sleep had to get rid of the picture. He took a good long look at it one last time before laying it facedown and tucking it in the bottom drawer of his dresser. Stan altogether began to slowly fade away.


	12. Episode XI : The Highest Power

**Painestar – I need some girl names! I already have one girl name and one boy name so I like, need one more girl. -_- Help me out guys seriously. It's hard picking out names. Hope you enjoy this episode and yes I know it's confusing as hell but it will start to make since later. God, I sound like a broken record. Please don't stop viewing! Stick with me to the end.**

**Not much to warn you about. Kinda fluffy at the end and some frightening images at the beginning. Rating wont change, just about everything you can think of is going to be in this story. So just beware. :)**

* * *

**Episode XI**

_"It's your road, and yours alone. Others may walk it with you, but no one can walk it for you."_

Star didn't run home that evening. She walked. Actually very slowly. Her head was hung low and she seemed to be in nothing but a hazy dream. She had plenty to think about. Butters' safety. Kyle's undercover therapy. The disappearing people. Blaine's recovery. She paused her thoughts and stopped in her tracks when she felt the eyes of the forest on her again. She looked around, usually not afraid of anything because really, what's scarier than a werewolf? She felt scared. Threatened. She thought now would be a good time to run when suddenly she heard something click and immediately after felt a bee sting her in the back. She winced, turning her head around to take a look. But there was something sticking out of her hip. She took a good look before she felt too odd to stand. It only took a matter of seconds before she began to feel weak. She could no longer hold her weight as the world around her darkened. She collapsed to her side as her eyes fluttered shut.

…

_Star awoke to the feeling of flowers touching her face. She opened her bright blue eyes and slowly sat up. She sat there for a moment, dumbfounded. Then slowly she stood up. It was springtime. She looked around at her surroundings. She could only walk so far before fog hit her in the face and made her retreat to the middle of this island like place. She folded her arms across her chest._

_Star: "Um. Hello?" Her voice echoed. Suddenly, an image formed behind her. She knew something was standing behind her and her eyes slid to their corners and then she slowly turned her head. "Natalya?" She said surprised. Natalya stood with her back to Star. "Nat, what are you doing here?" She stepped closer. "Hey?" She slowed her walk. "Nat?" She gently touched her shoulder and immediately after everything around her turned dark. The flowers died, the sky became cloudy, and the ground was now a hard cracked surface. Natalya turned around…._

_Natalya: "Bad things are about to happen." It wasn't her voice._

_Star: "No. Nothing's going to happen. Let's go home. Please." She grabbed Natalya's arm and tried to pull her along. "Nat come on." She tugged a little harder…crack. She looked at Natalya who looked at her side. Her arm was missing. Star looked in her hand and come to find she was holding Natalya's arm. She screamed, dropping the arm. Natalya cocked her head to one side and gave a simple smile before her face was completely ripped open and the thing that looked like Natalya no longer was Natalya. Star fell backwards, clasping her hand over her mouth. The creature before her began to mutate into something horrible. Something so terrible and ugly she didn't want to look at it but she couldn't look away. She were as though in a trance. The creature was hideous and even though Star could not tell its form, she knew it was evil. The thing came for her. Inching closer and closer until it screeched and then another noise overpowered it. It fell silent and looked around as if it were afraid. The overpowering call stepped out from the shadows. Star would never forget the first time she saw Yesinia. She was elegant and powerful, like none other. She let out a ferocious roar that made the ground below quake and then the ugly creature screamed and then dissolved into the sky. Star shuddered. She had heard the legend of the __**one**__ that was above all of her kind. The Highest Power. But Star's beliefs were still twisted. Her faith was drained…barely. She stammered out a few words that didn't make much sense._

_Yesinia: "My name is Yesinia." She was like a white tiger but with a very large pair of silver wings. "Star," She began, stepping forward and causing Star to cower toward the ground. "I'm happy to meet you." Star still didn't speak, only staring in awe. "I know you must be confused but let me explain. Please." Yesinia stepped around Star who still sat on the ground. She began to walk to the fog and paused. Her wings outstretched and then, as though it was a simple task, she gave her wings a thrust forward and the fog lifted. She turned her head back to see Star approaching slowly. "Come." Star kept her distance as she walked next to Yesinia. "The creature you saw before you is called a mimik."[_Pronounced mimic_] As they walked, the dead flowers bloomed again and the darkness slowly faded._

_Star: "What's a uh...a mimik?" _

_Yesinia: "It takes the form of someone you care about and then makes them hurt you. I know. It's a horrid thing that belongs to Underworld as well."_

_Star: "As well?"_

_Yesinia: "As well as us Star." They continued their walk. It was a beautiful scenery now and Star had seemed to forgotten all about the monster._

_Star: "This place is beautiful." She said, sort of distracted from Yesinia for a moment. "I don't think we all belong there. In the Underworld, I mean. This…this is my home."_

_Yesinia: "I agree, no doubt but…" Star quickly looked at her expecting bad news. "You have to remember why you're here."_

_Star: "I…don't…know why I'm here."_

_Yesinia: "You're time is now Star. I can only lead you so far and then you have to complete the rest yourself. The prophecy still needs fulfilling." _

_Star: "I don't understand."_

_Yesinia: "You will. Do not worry, you have help. But it's starting."_

_Star: "What is?" She said with a hint of worry._

_Yesinia: "The ending of our curse." Then Star smiled with hope._

_Star: "There is an end." She said with a breath._

_Yesinia: "Once the last three survivors arrive, they will bring peace among the nations and all will then be at peace."_

_Star: "The last what?"_

_Yesinia: "On earth, the last three of either your breed or another breed, will be created and then they will fight beside you in war." Star starred with her mouth agape. "Anything evil in the world doesn't want the three to survive because if they survive, the evil wont. They will do anything and everything to destroy the last survivors."_

_Star: "Who are they?! When are they coming?!" She raised her voice a notch. Yesinia chuckled softly._

_Yesinia: "Not even I know who they are, when they are coming, or how they will appear. I only know that the pieces are lining up. The increase of your kind can only mean the beginning of the end. Which is why I've chosen you. Star, you will lead this war after you find the survivors."_

_Star: "What?! I-I can't go to war!"_

_Yesinia: "I know it's difficult to understand. But please, have faith in me. I will not lead you astray. I'll help you as much as I can."_

_Star: "Is this…real?"  
_

_Yesinia: "That's your decision." Star and Yesinia locked eyes with each other and then…._

…

Her eyes shot open. She didn't realize what had happened at first. She sat upright and just began to think. What a weird ass dream. She brushed it off since she was becoming accustomed to the creepy and weird dreams of late. As she began to regain her strength she stood on all fours only to soon notice she wasn't going anywhere. She was sent into a panic as she searched desperately for a way out of the makeshift cage. _"How the hell did I get here?"_ Was her next thought. She began to chew on the chicken wire but that was a failed attempt at escape. She began to dig next. The ground was too soft and moist. Come to think of it… She lifted her head and looked outside the cage at her surroundings. There wasn't a trace of sunlight. Only the light from a few hanging lanterns. It looked like someone's home. Sort of. But where was she?

"Psssst." Her ears twitched at the noise. "Pssst. Hey." Was whispered. Her head moved around the area until she saw someone. A growl began to form in her throat at the stranger. "Shhh. He'll hear you." He pointed in the direction of a small tent. And then a soft snore was heard. "I know who you are. So don't be afraid. You can talk back to me?" What? Was this dude high? Star knew he didn't know the slightest… "My name is Damien. And I too don't belong in this world. You're Star correct?" She didn't know if she should respond, then again she wanted out of this dark cold place. She stayed immobilized peering out of the cage at the male. Why couldn't he move? "Look, I know this is weird an all, but my wrists are starting to hurt so I'd really like to get the fuck out of here if you're with me." She sighed, realizing she really didn't have a choice.

Star: "Okay." There was a stirring from the tent and they stayed silent for a moment until it stopped.

Damien: "I know with enough time, you could probably bust us out but we need silence in order to escape. Unfortunately, my wrists are bound with barbed wire." Star's eyes moved to his wrists that were covered with his blood. "And my ankles. And my knees." So he was basically helpless. She eyed over the barbed wire that was keeping him paralyzed in attempt not to hurt his body. "I know 'he' has the key to your lock on his person. But you see the machete leaning against that stack of wood?" He pointed.

Star: "Yes."

Damien: "Ugh." He groaned at the stinging in his wrists. "Do you think you could stick your hand through and toss it over to me?" Her ears flattened giving a signal she didn't trust that he would save her if she did so. "Please. I promise I won't leave you. Your hand?" Her hand? She looked down at her paws. "I will explain everything to you after we get out of here." She looked at his eyes that illuminated red that matched his blood stained clothes. Not that she could tell the color. But she could see in his eyes that he was in pain and could smell his blood. What did she have to lose? If he left her, maybe he'd send help or something. She backed up into the darker part of the pen and Damien watched in awe as she transformed in front of him. "Hm." He made a noise that Star really couldn't describe. Maybe he got aroused by her transformation? _"Perv."_ She thought, rolling her eyes. She pressed her body against the wire and stuck her arm through. The machete was only a fingertip length away. She growled in frustration and pressed her body even more into the wire. Almost. "Come on." Damien muttered through clenched teeth. She moved her arm to a different section of the fence and reached again. She was able to tip the blade over and drag it to her pen. "Yes." He whispered very faintly. She attempted to get as close to Damien as possible to make the toss easier. She drug the machete along the outside of the pen and then worked its way up until her and the object were in standing position. "Easy." He said softly. She licked her lips very nervously and then gave the blade a gentle toss. They both held their breath until it landed with a soft thud on the earth. Still not as close as Damien wanted it but he would make it do. He took a few deep breaths before moving very slowly. It was an agonizing slow movement. Each little movement only drove the barbs into his skin even deeper. Star knew he was fighting back the moans of discomfort. Star watched eagerly as he pulled his body to the blade. He began his escape. He had to apply pressure to the wire to allow it to be cut by the blade. That had to of been excruciating. The barbed wire made a little pop as it was finally split. Damien hung his head taking long deep breaths. He pulled his hands free of the wire and held one wrist to his chest. Star understood he needed a break. A minute passed and Damien began working on his bound ankles. Now given the freedom of his hands made it a lot easier to cut through. That one was less painful. But the ones around his knees were extremely sore. He began to feel pain again. He let a moan escape and Star looked toward the tent.

Star: "Shh…It's alright. You got it." She whispered. And at last, the last wire was broken. Damien was weak but not defeated. As much as he wanted to rip Christophe apart immediately he knew if would be best for now to fight another day. He still had to get the key. Star watched him closely as he stood, his knees shaking slightly. She prayed he wouldn't leave her there. He held a finger to his lips and made his way toward the poorly made tent. He used two fingers to gently pull back the flap which led inside. Christophe stretched out sloppily snoring gently. Star paced back and forth in her cell-like cage, eager to see what Damien was seeing inside. Damien put his head in and looked around. The key collection was clipped to his belt loop. He reached one of his bloody hands out and tried to remove the keys without making too much of a jingle. He finally was able to pry them off after several failed attempts to unclip them. He quickly snatched them up to silence the noise. Christophe was still heavily asleep. Damien let the flap back down and handed Star the keys. She smiled, eager to end this game of hostage.

Damien: "Work on that," He said quietly. "I'm about to take his shit." Star, trying desperately to keep the noise down, began to try the keys. Damien started going through his things. "Hell yeah." He whispered pulling out some ammunition. He looked around for the firearms the bullets went to. He seemed to not be able to locate it. As Star turned the fifth key, she cracked another smile and pushed the wire fence open. It drug at the bottom against the dirt making it hard to open all the way but Star was able to slip out. Damien dumped the bullets in his pockets as Star walked up to him. "Let's get the fuck out of here." He said almost audible. Star watched him take a lantern down, his ebony hair fell even more in his face. And then ever so quietly they began to make their way through the tunnel. As though Damien could read Star's mind he answered her questions. "We're underground."

Star: "What?" She said in horror.

Damien: "Yep. He must be a sick bastard to hold people captive underground, right?" Star shook her head in disbelief. Underground? "This isn't the only tunnel either. There are plenty more." Star stayed silent, trying to come to a realization. "He digs them all. I've been watching him. And he's been watching me. I was just unlucky this time."

Star: "My God. How long have you been down here?"

Damien: "Not long. Several hours before you."

Star: "How do you know me?" Immediately after finishing her question a gunshot was sent shattering the dead silent cave. Star screeched, covering her ears. Damien grabbed her arm.

Damien: "Motherfucker." He said nearly in a calm voice as he pulled her alongside him as they ran. Another shot was fired.

Star: "Wait!" She stopped abruptly and changed into her wolf form. "Climb on my back!" Damien didn't have to think twice before swinging his leg over her back like she was a horse. He gripped the fur in his fists and leaned forward on her shoulders to allow a better movement. Her movement was swift almost like they were gliding. Several more shots were fired as they fled the scene. Damien still hung onto the lantern, it dangling next to Star's shoulder. Christophe had started his jeep and began to chase them, cursing in French. But they were already near the exit. Star slowed, running up the small hill and then it hit her…the breath of fresh air. She felt a hundred times better now that she knew where she was. The jeep's tires spun out as Christophe laid on the gas. He was so angry he slammed his head against the steering wheel, honking the horn and yelling. As the light from the moon showed them the path now, Damien threw the lantern down and held onto the wolf's fur for dear life. "We were under-fucking-ground?!" She yelled, turning her head slightly towards him.

Damien: "I told you!" He laughed. His bleeding wrists were beginning to stain Star's fur but she didn't care. She was just ready to be away from this. Back to freedom. Home.

….

Star felt like she would never stop running. Putting as much distance between her and this _hunter,_ Christophe. Damien didn't speak. He only held onto her. Each thrust of her powerful hind legs flung them forward faster…and faster, until Star finally slowed her pace as she entered the 'special place' she had shown Kyle earlier that same day. She slowed to a trot and waded into the spring, Damien still clung to her back, exhausted, and then slowly slid off into the water, finally able to clean his wounds and rest. The frogs on the lily pads fled into the water after seeing the oncoming intruders. Star drank up some of the water allowing it to drizzle down her chin when she lifted her head.

Star: "Do you need some help?"

Damien: "Huh? Oh nah. I got it." The cool clean water must have felt good against his sores. He groaned every now and then. Star shook herself dry and laid down beneath one of the now very green trees. Damien joined her shortly after.

Star: "Okay. Start talking." Damien chuckled.

Damien: "Well uh…" He began, only to have Star interrupt him and start her interview.

Star: "Where did you come from and how do you know who I am and about my secret?"

Damien: "I'm from the South." Technically he wasn't lying. "Way, way, South." He added.

Star: "Like Florida?" He smiled and nodded.

Damien: "A bit further than Florida but you're headed in the right direction."

Star: "I know you don't mean Hawaii. You and I both look as though we have never met sunlight." He laughed.

Damien: "I prefer the night." Star was won over by his friendliness. It was his appearance that frightened her. So dark. So cold.

Star: "As do I. So, what did you mean earlier when you said _'you too didn't belong here…in this world'?"_

Damien: "I'm from a place where it's summer 365 days a year. My uh, dad…" He swallowed. "He is a kind of ruler or some sort."

Star: "Always summer? My God that sucks. Your dad's like a king then?" He nodded but a frown was placed on his face as he stared at the ground. "So that makes you a prince?"

Damien: "We don't really get along for the most part. He treats me like a sidekick. But I know I'm better than that."

Star: "Do you turn into an animal too?" He laughed.

Damien: "No. I wield the element fire." Star was just about to ask him to show her but Damien already knew and went into explaining. "At home. Since people here can't hold fire or set fire to the ocean it would be, how shall I say, alien like."

Star: "People here can't turn into flesh eating monsters. So I don't understand the difference."

Damien: "But you were created here. In this world. On planet earth. You can hold your powers because you belong. I cannot use mine because, I don't."

Star: "What is your purpose here? If you cannot use your power."

Damien: "To help you fulfill the prophecy." Star felt like she was about to throw up. She almost couldn't get her voice to work as she sat there in shock.

Star: "H-how do you know of the legend?" She stammered. Damien hadn't realized yet she had changed human until she scooted closer to him. "Tell me please."

Damien: "My father use to tell me stories as a child about people who could live two lives. One as a human being. And the other as an animal. He said the creatures originated from the underworld and slowly after thousands of years they came above to the surface and adapted to the planet. Once the creatures lived among man, he said that they soon realized their curse and how to use it for evil purposes."

Star: "To change humans." Damien gave a single nod. "But why are we here? Why are _they_ changing people?"

Damien: "That's why I'm here. To get answers and to help. Even though I don't know how much I can do with out my power. I've grown really accustomed to having it."

Star: "So you don't know why all of sudden in the last 6 months that my kind has grown hungrier for human flesh?"

Damien: "I don't. Only that there is a reason behind it. Which is why my father sent me here. He said the time is near. I don't know what he meant. But anyway I'm here to stay until the prophecy is complete." The thought had crossed Star's mind that maybe her dream earlier could have been a warning. She was stuck between what's real and what's not. Damien had to of talked to Yesinia. How else could he know what he does?

Star: "What else can you tell me about the prophecy?" Damien raised a brow.

Damien: "Shouldn't you know? It's _your_ story."

Star: "It's been dead for so long. I-I didn't think it was real." This was true. And all this time she had been telling Blaine he was wrong.

Damien: "You just thought God decided earth wasn't exciting enough so he whipped up a couple of Adam and Eve werewolves and that's how it happened."

Star: "I guess. I mean, I don't know. I'm so confused."

Damien: "Then what do you already know about it?"

Star: "I know that…there will be war among the nations. Something…they want. Somethings going to happen and they're going to try and stop it." Her sentences were all but bits and pieces. "They don't want to return home. To the underworld. I say they but I guess I mean we, huh?" She looked down at her knees. Damien felt for her. He didn't like his home either. Although Star doesn't know what her 'home' even is like since she was created above the surface. She didn't mention the information she'd received about the last three survivors. She thought she'd keep that to herself.

Damien: "I see good in you. That must be why my father wanted me to meet you."

Star: "I know there is more evil than good in our kind. But there is good out there. Not all of us are bad."

Damien: "I believe you." He put a hand on her shoulder.

Star: "I'd really like you to meet my family." He cracked a smile and then stood up, dusting the back of his jeans off.

Damien: "Then lets go." He held out his hand and Star accepted the lift as she stood and began to show him the way home. This will always be her home. Regardless.

XXX

Kenny was determined to surprise Butters later that night with a visit. He left Austin to count the till and close up the gas station alone, yet again. He held a cigarette in his mouth as he got in his car and headed toward the Stotch residence. Looking on from a block away it appeared that all the lights were out, even in Butters' room. He got out anyway and headed over, eager to see if his sweetheart was still awake. With Kenny's skinny but muscular frame he hilted up the tree with ease and stepped onto the roof; very carefully he went to Butters' window and looked inside. He could see him sleeping in his bed. He tried the window and it was unlocked so he pulled it open slowly and crept inside. He went to Butters and sat on the edge of his bed, Butters' back to him. He gently combed his fingers through his hair making the platinum blonde stir.

Butters: "Mmm. Star?" He moaned rolling over. Kenny looked a bit hurt at the fact he wanted Star and not him.

Kenny: "No, Buttercup. It's me." Butters hadn't expected Kenny so hearing his voice awoke him instantly.

Butters: "Oh, Kenny." He flung his arms around Kenny's neck making Kenny grin wide and suddenly feel a lot better. "You could of told me you were coming. I would of stayed awake for you."

Kenny: "I wanted to surprise you." Butters sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Butters: "I'm defiantly surprised." He gave him a quick kiss. "I sure miss you so much. It hurts. I never can get enough of you Ken." His eyes slowly welled with tears as they looked towards the floor. Kenny cupped his face in his hands.

Kenny: "Look at me." Butters slowly looked up and then placed his hands on top of Kenny's. "It's not always going to be like this." He whispered. "I've told you before and I'm telling you now and I will tell you a hundred times more." But Butters closed his eyes and let a few tears slide out. "Hey. This is only temporary."

Butters: "You'll-you'll take me away as-as soon as you have the money?"

Kenny: "I promise." He pulled him to his chest and let him calm down. "Shhh. I'm here." He rubbed his back soothingly.

Butters: "I can't wait." He was smiling now. Kenny loved Butters with all his heart, no doubt, but he was beginning to think this Star character was playing a part that was intervening in their relationship. Kenny was worried maybe they had like some kind of dirty little secret. Was Butters really not gay? He didn't know what to think of her. She was weird. And he didn't like it. A plan began to form in his mind of how he would confront Star the next time they meet and then what if this was all worry and there was really nothing. He became uneasy with the fact that Butters was with her a lot. It was uncomfortable and jealously arose. He shouldn't be jealous. Butters would never hurt him like that. Sure Kenny might have been a whore at one time but he felt different with Butters and couldn't even begin to imagine hurting the little boy in any way whatsoever. Everyone has to grow up. It was only a phase. This was real. He loved him. And for Kenny McCormick to say that…that means it's true.

* * *

**Painestar – So wtf was I thinking? Damien is the good guy and Christophe is the bad guy? Woah. But Damien is almost always the bad guy so maybe I'm a little different. Go me. Okay I know you're like, damn that was a big ass tunnel for Ze Mole to have a jeep inside. Yes the tunnels are pretty dang big. Also, so Yesinia would be like God but in like werewolf land or where ever. Except she can't foretell the ending of the prophecy because she says it's always subject to change. Only the one chosen by her can end the prophecy once and for all. This story is going to be so long. Does anyone think I should break it up into 2 or maybe even 3 stories? Review people, I'll let you be apart of this, come on!**

**Up next : Kyle gets too curious about Butters' checked out library books and decides to do a little research himself. His discovery shocks him. And then, what do you know, now that Stan sees Kyle is getting along with out him he starts to fall hard for him. Real hard. Kyle will always love Stan but after being hurt so bad could he forgive him that easily? Stay tuned. :P**


	13. Episode XII - Survivors

**painestar - Apologies for all of my stupid fragments and run on sentences. I know it looks awful but when I'm telling a story that's how I feel like I'd say it. Sorry beta readers. :p**

* * *

_Stan stared into Kyle's eyes. He was beautiful._

_Stan: "I'm so sorry." He said softly. He lifted his hand and let his fingers graze Kyle's cheek. Stan put his hand at Kyle's waist and pulled him closer, eventually hooking his arm around his tiny waist. Stan used the hand that was caressing Kyle's cheek and moved it to his jaw to tilt his face toward his. Stan licked his lips as he inched his face closer to Kyle's. Kyle's eyes began to flutter shut as Stan moved his face closer to his…._

Stan jumped out of his sleep, turning the lamp on that was sitting at his bedside. He was breathing heavily as he looked around the room. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair making it a rat's nest. He sat up in his bed, his eyes red and tired. And then he sobbed. How could he ever face him again? Neither him nor Kyle made an attempt to speak to each other. Stan looked at his phone. It read 3:15am. He scrolled through his contacts and stared at Kyle's name. God, how he missed his friend, his partner, and now, perhaps, something more.

Episode XII

As Star and Damien walked toward the werewolf home, Blaine and the girls met them at the edge of their property. A growl rumbled at the back of Blaine's throat and his eyes changed color.

Star: "Easy." She held out her hand hoping to tame him. The growling subsided and Star spoke. "This is Damien." She looked over at him and Blaine kept his eyes locked on him. Star looked to Lenne and Natalya. "We have a lot to talk about."

Blaine: "Like why you have Count Dracula with you?" His voice was rough. He could see Darkness in Damien.

Damien: "Hmph." He crossed his arms.

Star: "Please, this is important." She led Damien past Blaine who still wouldn't take his eyes off him. Blaine, apparently, was overprotective of his home.

XXX

Craig hated waking up and not having Tweek next to him. Different work schedules really made it difficult for the two to spend time together. Tweek was always up at least by five in the morning and then opened the coffee shop at six. Craig on the other hand was pleased with the big bucks at his current job, but would occasionally have to work long hours of the day. Sometimes not seeing Tweek for a couple of days at a time, which is why Craig started staying with Tweek three to four times a week. Tweek wanted him there more than anything and Craig's parents thought they were just best friends and nothing more. As long as Craig maintained his job and didn't use Tweek for a place to stay other than home, they didn't care. He currently had been coming home to Tweek around eight or nine o'clock in the evening, just that time when Tweek needed to go to bed, covered in oil and grease. A mechanic's job is filthy and even though Tweek thinks he looked rather sexy when he's all dirtied up, Craig doesn't mind the filth. It makes him feel manlier, considering he is completely whipped by his little blonde spas.

Craig growled when he realized Tweek was gone. Sitting up in the bed and stretching he slowly got dressed and headed to the coffee shop. Craig would go see Tweek in the mornings before he went to work. Tweek Bros was always jumping on a Saturday morning and then thankfully was closed on Sunday when everyone would be having lunch at the diner after church. He sighed, not being able to wait until tonight when he came home and could actually spend some quality time with Tweek. He stepped inside making the bell on the door ring and he felt all the eyes that were in the coffee shop on him. He held his middle finger up to them all who were staring and that's when they looked away and began chatting loudly again. Some people couldn't see how Tweek could stand Craig seeing as they all knew him to be the town asshole. But Tweek has been trying to convince them that when it's just he and Craig, things are different. Craig lets his soft side come forth and allows Tweek to obtain all his gentleness. The town's people just shrug their shoulders and roll their eyes, not believing Tweek. But Tweek always smiles and tells himself, _'They wish they knew him like I do.'_

Craig: "Tweekers?" Tweek snapped out of his thoughts and spun around.

Tweek: "Oh, H-hey Craig." He said nervously.

Craig: "I told you to wake me up before you left. I uh," He glanced around to see if anyone was listening to him and then added quietly, "I wanted to see you." Tweek's face flushed at Craig's attempt to show PDA.

Tweek: "You work so m-much more than I do. I wanted you to sleep well."

Craig: "I sleep fine. I just wish I could see you more I guess." Tweek smiled and then averted his eyes.

Tweek: "Tonight." Then he looked up at Craig again. "I-I can't wait." Craig touched his arm and then made his way to his shoulder, to his neck, and then touched his cheek. Tweek was immobile at his touch and when Craig leaned to his ear to whisper softly the words that sent a shiver down his spine.

Craig: "Can I kiss you?" Tweek didn't say a word so Craig took that as it was okay. He leaned down to kiss him but just before he touched his lips Tweek inhaled sharply and pulled back. Craig backed up as well in a shock at rejection. Tweek then smiled at the look on his face.

Tweek: "Boss s-says no flirting at work." He slowly made his way back behind the counter, grinning to himself.

Craig: "You can tell your _boss_ to go fuck himself."

Tweek: "Oh that's mean Cr-Craig." He pulled out a glass from beneath the counter.

Craig: "You know what else is mean?" He lowered his voice. "I might not let you come tonight." Tweek's body jerked and the glass fell, shattering on the floor. A few customers looked over to make sure Tweek was alright.

Tweek: "Gah! It's fine! I'm fine!" He yelled at them and they went back to their morning coffee. "Nghh! Why would you say something like th-that! Jesus Christ man!" He replied through clenched teeth, his face turning scarlet. Craig laughed softly.

Craig: "Tell your boss not to test me anymore. We'll see what happens tonight, boss." He added teasingly before lifting Tweek's hand and pressing his lips to the top. After removing his lips he nuzzled Tweek's hand against his cheek for a second, watching Tweek closely who'd forgotten how to breathe. He gave him his limb back gently and then walked backwards to the door, winked at his little blonde and then headed out to the shop. Tweek was paralyzed momentarily until someone wanted to buy more coffee he got the feeling back to his body and began working again. An innocent smile not leaving his face for the entire day.

XXX

Kenny's second home was the gas station. It seemed like he never got a break. But I guess when your family is as poor as dirt you'll work what ever you have to do support yourself and the ones you care about. Speaking of the ones you care about, sure Kenny loved his family and he mostly stuck around to watch over Karen, but when it came to his parents or Butters he always picked Butters. He always wondered how Butters turned out like he did since his parents are psychotic schizophrenics. He couldn't wait to steal him away from them.

It was busy now, lunch time always was as the truck drivers would stop to fill up their tank and their mouths.

Clyde: "Kenny! You'll never guess what's happening next weekend." Just what he needed right now was for Clyde to waltz in distracting him from his duty.

Kenny: "Then there is no since in playing the guessing game is there?" He left Clyde standing their looking stupid for a moment before Clyde just brushed off his smartass comment.

Clyde: "Dude. Token's mom is hosting a ballroom dance for everyone at her job and all her friends and Token said that she said all his friends could come too."

Kenny: "And somehow you think you're classified under _friend_?"

Clyde: "Hey. That's my nigga."

Kenny: "Right. So why are you excited?"

Clyde: "Oh. Uh. No reason." Liar. "Just thought I'd deliver the message to you personally, you know. That away you could tell Butters, and Butters could invite anyone he wanted. Like anyone. Just anyone." Kenny knew what this was about.

Kenny: "I see." He chuckled. "Okay, I'll make sure to talk to him about it." Clyde looked shy for a moment through Kenny's eyes and then there was an awkward silence.

Clyde: "Okay. Uh, thanks dude." He punched his arm playfully. Kenny rolled his eyes.

Kenny: "Get the hell out of here man." He pushed him gently.

Clyde: "See ya." Kenny shook his head. Clyde left with that odd looking, goofy smile that anyone who was mad or sad would be forced to smile just by looking at him.

Kenny: "He tries so hard." Austin walked up beside him and joined into his conversation.

Austin: "He's defiantly good looking. Why can't he hold on to anyone?" Kenny then sighed and frowned.

Kenny: "I think he's, God strike me down if I'm mistaken, I think he's becoming a lot more mature. He wants someone to love him."

Austin: "Everyone wants that."

Kenny: "Me and him. We're a lot alike." Austin scoffed.

Austin: "Uh, no."

Kenny: "It's true. We both use to sleep around, do what ever the hell we wanted." He shifted his weight. "It's only a matter of time before you soon realize that all those girls meant nothing to you and you meant nothing to them. So in that case," He looked over at his friend. "What's the point of doing it? It's only a phase. When you find that one special someone, you'll never want to be with anyone else."

Austin: "Is that how you feel about Leopold?" Kenny nodded looking forward again. "You've been thinking about this a lot."

Kenny: "Husbands worry about being tied down to their wives and being cut of from the rest of the world but the truth is when you know they're the one, you just don't care. You'll do what ever it takes and sacrifice everything to give them the world."

Austin: "Oh no. You're gonna marry him?" He sounded surprised.

Kenny: "Eventually, I don't see either of us leaving the other." He was smiling at the thought of being with Butters for the rest of his life. Or lives… **(-_-')**

Austin: "Shit Kenny." He clasped a hand on his shoulder. "For a broke ass mofo you sure got a good head on your shoulders." Kenny knew that. Maybe he wasn't smart in high school, or school period for that matter, but he was a different kind of smart. Did marriage really just come up in this conversation? He's known Butters forever, but they've only been so close since late high school and just recently a couple. The thought didn't scare Kenny. Maybe that's what was scary to him.

XXX

The day was aggravating to Butters. He and Kenny text briefly, and he and Kyle text about their entertainment for the night. Kyle was nervous about staying with Butters. He'd never stayed with anyone before other than Stan who he still hadn't heard from. He sighed, trying to control his thoughts on his ex-super best friend. He wasn't going to let his emotions get the best of him tonight. He was going to have fun whether they liked it or not.

Kyle: "Just stay out of my head." He mumbled to himself as he loaded some extra clothes and a few over night things he needed. Sheila cracked Kyle's door.

Sheila: "Bubblah? You about to go?" He turned to look at his mother.

Kyle: "Yeah, I'm leaving in a minute."

Sheila: "Oh. Alright. I love you so much." She kissed his cheek and hugged him. Kyle rolled his eyes. His mother could be so embarrassing at times.

Kyle: "I love you too mom." He picked up his backpack and then Sheila watched him as he walked in front of her down the stairs and outside. He opened the door and looked back at her adding, "I'll uh, see you tomorrow, I guess." And she nodded.

Sheila: "Be careful Kyle. Oh and call if you need anything." Kyle just smiled brightly at her and then closed the door. Once inside his car, he called Butters to let him know he was on his way. Unfortunately, Kyle had to pass Stan's house on the way to Butters'. He tried not to look over but couldn't resist the urge to just maybe catch a glimpse of him. But nothing. He pushed harder on the gas to get away from his house.

Upon arrival at the Stotch residence, Butters was more than welcoming to Kyle and showed him all over his house. And his parents acted out of character trying to make him comfortable. Which honestly made him less comfortable.

Butters: "This is the basement that we have sort of turned into a second living room." Kyle looked around at the room that was decorated like a small theater. "We can come down here later to watch movies and play games. If you want to Kyle." He added nervously.

Kyle: "Why not dude?" He asked curiously.

Butters: "Well, it's just that um," He bumped his fists together. "You and I have never really hung out. Just us. I mean, it's always been only you, Kenny, Eric, and Stan. And then the last couple of years only you and Stan." He rubbed the back of his neck. Kyle could see how lonely Butters was. Not that he didn't know that already but he was beginning to feel it himself. It's true. He and Stan got closer as the years past only to result in an ending Kyle didn't think was possible. He fought the tears welling in his eyes. "I-I really just want you to be comfortable so that maybe you will want to come back another time." Kyle exhaled as it was becoming too hard to hold his tears. _'Please don't cry in front of him. Please.'_ He tried to tell himself, but even bringing up Stan's name in a conversation would make him lose it. He dropped his backpack off his shoulder and then fell to his knees, sobbing in pain over his broken heart. Butters gasped, hurrying over to him and kneeling beside him. "Kyle? Are you okay? Should I go get some-" Butters was hushed as Kyle grasped him by his shirt and pulled him closer. Kyle wrapped his arms around Butters, clenching his fists into his shirt, and crying on his shoulder. Butters didn't know what to think at first and then he acted on instinct and gently laid his arms and then his hands around Kyle's back. "Shhh. It-it's alright Kyle." He rubbed his back lovingly and tried to calm him down.

Kyle: "I…I love him so-so much." He said through muffled sobs. Butters felt his heart become heavy as Kyle began to tell him about the most recent events that had occurred. Most of which was hard to understand because he was still crying pretty hard. Butters wasn't use to this. He was usually the one that always needed comforting. He felt stronger in a way though.

Kyle and Butters had moved to the couch in front of the TV which Butters had turned on just in hopes that his parents wouldn't hear Kyle and come bother them. Kyle was now wrapped in a blanket that Butters had given him and also his own kleenex box. His cries had subsided now and made him a lot easier to understand. He sniffled, dabbing his face with a tissue, continuing on about how he was in love with his best friend and how he feels like he can't survive without him. Not to mention his suicide attempt or seeing the huge creatures in the forest. Butters would think he was crazy. His eyes were red and swollen now along with his flushed face and hoarse throat. "I can't believe I lost it dude." He actually cracked a smile but Butters knew it was fake.

Butters: "No, you needed that." He put a hand on his shoulder. "I want to be here for you Kyle." He smiled again. This time Butters could tell it was real. "I had no idea you felt that way."

Kyle: "Well, only you and," He lowered his voice. "Kenny know." He was aware that Kenny's name had been exiled from the house. "I asked him not to tell anyone…"

Butters: "Oh you got nothin' to worry about. I'm like a diary. No one reads me." This made Kyle smile again.

Kyle: "Thank you, Butters."

Butters: "Now, why are we sitting here being all sad and stuff?" He hopped up, trying to put Kyle in a better mood. "Come on silly. Let's get a coke."

Butters knew that Kyle and Stan were very close but he didn't know that Kyle's feelings had changed and he liked Stan for more than a friend. He was thinking about how painful it must have been to have been rejected in such a horrible way. He didn't know Stan was capable of being mean. Stan had always been sweet to him, mostly. He wasn't going to upset Kyle anymore but he couldn't deny he had a ton of questions. But they could wait. Tonight was about making Kyle feel better.

About an hour or so later, when Kyle had come back to his usual self, Butters stacked some of his books in the floor and he and Kyle laid side by side, both on their stomach, and began to talk about them. Every so often one or the other would get off topic and start jabbering about something random which led to them both laughing until it hurt.

Butters: "Geez that was so embarrassing. I can't believe you guys talked me into that." He was red in the face and acted like he was studying in one of the books.

Kyle: "We didn't talk you into anything. You volunteered, remember?"

Butters: "Oh, well uh, no not really." He said giggling.

Kyle: "Okay Marjorine." He teased, making Butters' face turn crimson.

Butters: "Stop pickin' at me." He swatted him playfully with a book that then slipped from his hand and fell in front of Kyle and opened slightly. Kyle caught of glimpse of something that piqued his interest. He picked up the book and turned a few pages. The laughter between the two had died as they were now back to their studies. Kyle sat up now crossing his legs and Butters followed him looking over his shoulder into the book. "What is it?" Kyle flipped the page over. On that page was more Hebrew writing and then some drawings that looked like they belonged on the side of an ancient pyramid. He eyed the drawings for a moment, letting his eyes then stare blankly in front of him. The white wolf he had seen the night before he almost died flashed through his mind.

Kyle: "Butters?"

Butters: "Hmm?"

Kyle: "What are you studying?" His dark green eyes met Butters' pale blue ones.

Butters: "It's-it's nothing." Kyle wouldn't let it go.

Kyle: "Butters? I-I think I saw something the other day." Butters broke their gaze. But Kyle thought it to be odd that Butters didn't ask what he saw. He only blew it off and tried to change the subject.

Butters: "Oh it was probably just some wild animals. They come out a lot during the summer." Butters tried to hide the secret of the werewolves from Kyle for their protection and his own.

Kyle wasn't stupid. He knew Butters was avoiding the topic. But for some odd reason Butters didn't want him to know what ever it was that he knew, so he decided to deal with it himself.

Teaching went on for several more hours, Butters not once, letting Kyle see that one book again. Not that Butters cared if Kyle could read it, he knew Kyle would just think it was fake. But the pictures spoke loudly and all the things he'd seen…it was all too real to Kyle. That's why when one o'clock in the morning rolled around, Kyle crept out of their pallet they had made together on the floor. He wasn't tired at all. All too eager to read the strange things in that dusty old book. He grabbed his hoodie since he was a little chilly and looked over at sleeping Butters. He was out, probably exhausted from talking so much. But Kyle didn't mind. He was actually really happy with his and Butters' new relationship. He liked being close to someone. _Oh_ _Stan._

Kyle shuffled a few things around, trying not to make any noise. Suddenly, he spotted the ragged old thing. He picked it up gently, afraid of it falling apart. There was no title on the cover but at closer inspection, he was able to determine four different symbols in each corner on the book cover. Then he realized they weren't symbols but animals. The upper right contained an owl and the left was a horse. The lower right was a lioness and the final corner was a wolf. He let his thumb trace over the wolf head and then he slowly opened the book. The pages were worn and crinkled. How old was this book? Where did Butters even get this? The very first sentence wasn't too settling for Kyle either. It read,

_A single bite could change the fate for all of humanity…_

Kyle looked at the sentence intently for a moment and then read a couple of sentences down,

_Befriending the beasts of the forest will be a blessing. Whichever path you choose, the road ahead is rough but your story is only beginning._

These were the only sentences written in English, which had to mean that what ever time period this was written in, this person could speak English.

Kyle slouched in the chair as he became mesmerized by the slanted lines that represented the unique Hebrew language. Turning the page he saw a picture of a wolf that stood proudly over its kill. A human being lay dead beneath it, blood draining from its wounds and from the wolf's mouth. He continued reading on looking at the poorly drawn figures as well.

Kyle: "Shape shifting…" He whispered softly, turning the page to a very grotesque picture. It appeared to be the steps the very first time you change. Kyle's face cringed. "Ouch." He said softly again.

The next page was an owl. _Messengers._

After that was a horse. _Defenders._

An image of Troy flashed through his mind as he thought about the size of the horse.

The next page was of a large feline. _Hunters._

Kyle then thought of the panther that had come face to face with them in the forest.

The following page was then of a wolf. _Protectors. _

Kyle remembered the following images of the wolf on the cliff and then the ones in the forest, before Troy had taken him to safety.

_Blood drinkers…flesh eaters…_

Page flipped.

_Half human….half animal…_

Page flipped

_Eight hours of uncontrollable actions…_

Page flipped.

_All who live are Survivors…_

Page flipped.

_Prophecy remains unfulfilled…_

Page flipped.

…_..Werewolf…._

Kyle jumped from the chair and ran to the bathroom. He turned the faucet on and began splashing water on his face. He turned the faucet off and leaned over the sink letting the water drip from his face back into the marble.

Kyle: "Impossible…" He said breathing out.

After calming down he walked back into Butters' room and held the book for a minute. He looked over at Butters who was still asleep and then he slipped the book into his backpack. He carefully crawled back into the pallet with Butters just as he felt Butters shifting and then turn over beginning to cuddle into his back. He smiled at the contact letting his eyes slowly close but he still was thinking to himself. Could Star be involved with the creatures they had faced together? He had to admit things were strange but he didn't want to believe such a thing. Werewolves are not real, so he thought about thirty minutes ago. Stuff like that doesn't exist. It doesn't. He continued to argue with his thoughts. If he hadn't of met Star and saw the things he saw he would believe it to be fiction, no doubt.

The next morning Kyle was awakened by the sunlight streaming through the window and the smell of bacon. **{God, I love bacon so much.} **He turned over to see Butters sitting up and playing with his phone. Probably texting Kenny.

Butters: "Oh, hey Kyle." Kyle propped himself up next to him. "Did you sleep alright?" He thought Kyle seemed sort of tired.

Kyle: "Oh yeah. I uh, slept fine." He ran his fingers through his hair.

Butters: "I hope so. I really enjoyed us hanging out. It really meant a lot to me."

Kyle: "Me too Butters." He patted his back.

Breakfast was good. Not like Kyle's mother's but still good. Butters talked nearly the entire time but Kyle wasn't focused. He was still thinking about all the strange things in that book. Nothing made since. Or maybe everything did make since. He wanted answers.

He thanked Mrs. Stotch for the breakfast and having him over for the night.

Linda: "You're welcome here anytime you like Kyle." She left he and Butters in the door fame to talk before he left.

Kyle: "So Butters, I'm sorry for my episode last night…"

Butters: "Oh don't you worry about that. We all have them. I just want you to come back." He looked down shyly.

Kyle: "I'll be back. I promise." Butters quickly hugged him around his neck. "I'll call you later, okay." He said as he began walking down the sidewalk.

Butters: "I'll be expecting it."

Kyle got into his car and started the engine. He pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. He stopped at the four-way stop where he was suppose to turn left on to his road but he sat there for a moment. He continued on straight hoping he wouldn't regret what he was about to do. He got nervous as he got closer to the home of the believed to be werewolves. Kyle hoped he wouldn't make an idiot of himself but something was in the back of his mind that told him he was right. He glanced over at his backpack that was partially unzipped. He indeed felt guilty for basically stealing the book from Butters. But he wanted proof. It might save his life. Driving up the hill he looked to side and realized the body of the large feline he had ran over had disappeared. He swallowed, pulling into the driveway. The house was cute. It didn't make him feel afraid. He only feared what secrets lay inside. His eyes connected with Star's. She was standing in front of her house…as if she were expecting him. The other three made their way out and paused behind her. Kyle parked his car far away from them. He only wanted to speak to Star. He stepped out of his car with his backpack and began walking in the other direction, hoping her to follow.

Blaine: "What the hell?" He looked over at Star. Damien had come out onto the porch to see what was going on. He knew that mess of red hair. But he kept quiet. Blaine took a step forward but Star held out her arm.

Star: "Stay here." She commanded and then she followed Kyle into the forest. Kyle finally stopped walking and turned to face the direction he could hear Star approaching from. Every twig that snapped… every leaf that crunched… made his heart beat faster and faster. Star stopped when she found him, leaving quite a large gap between them. She made no motion and stood there patiently waiting for him to explain his unexpected arrival and his odd behavior.

Kyle: "I-I know…" He stammered out. Star narrowed her eyes watching him closely. He began to feel nauseated.

Star: "You know what?" He didn't speak, he only looked back at her, very fearful, but determined not to show it.

Kyle: "I know…your secret." Her eyes widened at this.

Star: "Tell me." She said almost as if she were angry.

Kyle: "You're a…" And then he lost the words as she stepped forward coming closer to him.

Star: "What? What am I?" She halted. Kyle squeezed his eyes together and tilted his head down toward the earth.

Kyle: "A s-survivor. You're a survivor." He shuddered, his breathing increasing as he clenched his fists together.

Star: "Is that all?" Kyle's eyes met hers again when he added on,

Kyle: "…werewolf." Her face appeared to not believe him at first.

Star: "Are you terrified that you and I are out here alone?" And it was after that statement that Kyle knew he was right. He had just led a vicious flesh eating monster into the woods where he and her stood alone together.

He shuddered…..

* * *

**painestar - I want some futher muckin' BACON!**


End file.
